Chased by Nightmare
by Hasegawa
Summary: A boy who never depends on other was forced to give his trust to a very suspicious stranger. Could he, really? Dominant Play. AU. Pairing: UK X China.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for my dear beta: Blind_Alchemist! Not only I made her depressed over my stories, I think I made her lost her sleep too TT_TT. I am so thankful!

Summary: A boy who never depends on other was forced to give his trust to a very suspicious stranger. Could he, really? Dominant Play.

Warning: AU (Alternate Universe); Mature theme.

Pairing: Arthur X Yao.

Dedicated to all my wonderful readers: Ka_Yakusoku, Blind_Alchemist, wickedhpnerd, Nutty Emmy, Iggychu, and all of you! Especially this wonderful person Panda Aru who gave me the leeway to cheat out of its constant messiness.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>He was being followed. <em>

_His feet started to walk faster. His senses sharpened even more, making him even more aware of the person following his back. His feet started to run, his chest __started__ thumping louder and louder. Wondering whether he was still alive, he turned back. _

_The shadow of a man. It was pitch black, but weirdly, he knew that the man was grinning behind him. _

_He ran faster. Through the woods, sometimes through long corridors, sometime open roads. But he was always alone, except for the man following him. And he was always being chased. _

_He couldn't speak. He wouldn't speak. His pride was too high to render him to ask __for__ any help. So he ran. Ran and ran. But the man's breathing came closer and closer. Always faster than his steps… _

_And then he felt two arms ca__tch__ him and hug his hips closer. _

"…" _the man whispered. _

Yao opened his eyes, panting. It was the dream again. Being chased, always by the same person. A man. Not much taller than him. Just tall enough for Yao to stand and put his head on the man's chest. The man was always shrouded in pitch black, like some kind of shadow. And Yao always woke up when his hips were captured.

He felt vulnerable. He seldom dreamed. But every time he dreamt about that dream, his day turned unbearable. And he could already see how—it was Monday, the first day of the week. He needed to be back at work.

Yao looked at the small digital watch beside his bed. It was three a.m. in the morning. Sighing, he rose from the bed and went to the toilet-slash-bathroom. He knew it was pointless to try and return to sleep. He couldn't go back to sleep no matter how hard he tried. He guessed it was because of his own fear of having to face the same dreams again.

Yao looked at himself in the mirror. Golden eyes stared back, watching his small nose and rosy lips. Yao bit his bottom lip. No matter how many times he saw himself in the mirror, he just couldn't get used to the fact that he got his mother's face. He disliked it because everybody looked down upon him because of his face. His lithe and petite build didn't help either. Everybody always thought, silently, that it was a waste Yao was born as a boy. He wasn't that short, but since Yao never got his growth spurt, he was always being mistaken as a girl from the back. And he felt haunted by the face, as though his mother suddenly returned from the dead and was watching him every time Yao looked into the mirror.

He hated the face so much.

But his looks sometimes helped him, although Yao felt it was ironic. Because of his looks, he was able to get the scholarship in his university. Because of his build, many of his professors desired him and Yao was able to get high marks or prolonged assignment-making periods without a hassle. It wasn't as though Yao wasn't smart enough, but with so little time and so many things to do, sometimes there just wasn't enough time to finish his assignments.

He lived alone. It had been that way ever since he had first developed enough self-consciousness for thought. He had been born in a very traditional family where family pride was everything. And he had been born from the mistress of the head family's master. Naturally, he wasn't accepted into the family. His mother was severely emotionally harassed by the first wife, propelling the woman into channelling her misery and suffering and inflicting these onto her own son.

Being loved one second and hated the next by one's own mother made Yao grow into a harsh and cold boy. He took care of his mother, while receiving harsh insults and gentle kisses from the crazy woman. His mother seemed to be forgetting the fact that he was her son; that Yao was a child, when she was the one who was supposed to be protecting him. Between her episodes and bouts of hysteria, Yao tried his best to take care of them both, keeping their small apartment liveable and finishing his school peacefully.

Granted, being a bastard son with a deranged mother made him the target of bullies. Children were cruel. They bullied the weak, suppressing those who couldn't fight back. Yao was the perfect target, since he had nobody to protect his back. And thus, Yao was forced to mature way faster than he should. He tried his best to skip grades, just to free himself from the gangs of immature children around him. It was easy at first, but as he entered junior and senior high school, jumping grades became harder. In the end he succeeded into graduating from high school when he was only fifteen.

And graduation year, ironically, became a literally life-defining year. His mother committed suicide, cutting her own wrist while Yao was away at school, attending the graduating ceremony. So Yao graduated both from being a student and a child at the same time. In some way, he was relieved, for this meant he could finally be left alone.

Every month, his mother's family sent him money, as a form of compensation, for his. When they heard that his mother died, they offered some extra money for the funeral. But Yao opted to cremate his mother's body, saving the extra money for his university fee. Because of his immature maturity, Yao knew that he needed to plan his own future and take care of himself. True to his expectations, the flow of money from the family stopped once Yao's mother's body was cremated and submitted to nearby small temple. And so Yao started to support himself by getting part time jobs.

And so, he struggled between jobs and uni. Between the two, he had so little time for himself, and he used it all to rest and sleep. His days passed peacefully enough, and all Yao wanted was to finish his medical degree in five years and work as a specialist. He needed the money. He needed the prestige and reputation. He wanted to show the world that he was able to achieve success, so he could laugh at all the children who used to bully him, and so he could look down upon the family who made his childhood hell.

He wanted revenge. But he held grudges for everything, so he needed to be perfectly successful before he could secure his perfect revenge.

* * *

><p>"…and so, I don't think I can grant you another week to do this assignment, Mr. Wang."<p>

Yao's face stayed impassive, but his head was sneering in disgust. He disliked having to lick his anatomy professor's arse, but the man loved Yao's body so much that he used every chance he got to trap Yao and make the petite boy sleep with him.

"Unless," the professor smirked underneath his neatly trimmed, snowy moustache, "you can spare your… _weekend__,_ and I will be your supervisor. I can give you… some _instruction_ to help you finish the assignment. You know I want you to receive the highest grade possible. You are a very remarkable student."

Yao closed off his emotions and passively nodded at the suggestion. He knew that the man just needed a lick and he would purr like a kitten in Yao's hand. The perverted professor was a neko (as in, bottom) and he couldn't forget the way Yao made him cum last time. The man had a boy fetish; he loved to be done by a young boy—despite his ripe age—from the back, and Yao's body fulfilled his every desire.

The professor nodded. "Then, I expect to see you in the lab this Saturday at 10 pm?"

Yao tilted his head and smiled meaningfully. "Yes, professor."

Yao pretended he didn't notice the growing arousal in the front of the man's front pants.

* * *

><p>The night was calm, and there weren't many customers in that high end Chinese Palace restaurant. Yao let himself rest against the chair, pretending to wipe the table while watching the lack of customers. Of course, it was Monday night and nobody would want to spend their night outside. Everybody wanted to rest early from the rush of the first day of work.<p>

Yao saw the time on his small, old mobile phone. It was almost eleven o'clock, and his shift would be finished in another half an hour. He would go home and study for the weekly test next week and then sleep for five hours before waking up to attend tomorrow's practical class in the university hospital. He needed to be sharp since he had no time to rehearse the lecture content. He forced himself to memorize most of the things he was told from the very beginning of each class, thus eliminating the need to rehearse right before exams.

And then his stomach grumbled. Yeah, he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"You haven't eaten dinner yet, have you?" suddenly a voice asked him from behind. Yao held his breath and turned around, to find a blond, Caucasian man standing right behind him. Yao swallowed and composed himself.

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"Sit with me and eat."

"I am really sorry sir, but it's inappropriate…"

The said man smirked and waved at the manager of the restaurant. The manager came and bowed deeply, "Yes, Mr. Kirkland, anything I can help you with?"

"Release this waitress and let her sit with me for dinner tonight."

Upon hearing the request, Yao felt his face burn in anger and shame. The man mistook him for a woman! Was the man blind, or moronic enough to ignore the fact that Yao was not wearing a waitress' uniform?

"Yes, sure." The manager bowed even deeper and turned to Yao. "Yao, accompany this gentleman for dinner."

Yao felt insulted but kept quiet. He nodded and put down the cloth in his hand. The Caucasian smiled and put his hand on Yao's shoulder, possessively. Yao felt like kicking the moronic bastard, but he held himself from doing something that could render him fired. The hourly wage in that restaurant was twice as much as at other places.

So he held his calm, as well as his charm. The man in front of him must be influential enough to actually make his manager bow deeply and comply with his request. Yao followed the blond into one of the private rooms, waited until the man took his seat, and took the seat directly across the man in return.

The man chuckled. "I am not that scary, you know. Come and sit beside me."

Yao nodded. He moved to the seat directly beside the man, and noticed how the Caucasian followed his every move like a hawk. Yao held his composure and smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner, sir."

The man nodded. "What's your name?"

"Yao. Wang Yao, sir."

"Weird name."

The direct insult didn't hurt Yao. He knew his name was weird in foreigner's ears. So he nodded. "Yes. It's a unique name even in Asian societies, and I don't expect a foreigner like sir to understand the beauty of its meaning."

The Caucasian stopped smiling and squinted his eyes in disgust. "…You dare to insult me?"

"No, not even in one's wildest dreams, sir. I wouldn't dare." Yao batted his long dark eyelashes as an apology. "I am sorry if you feel…. insulted."

The man smirked. "I see. You are …different. But I should have known. Why aren't you wearing a waitress' uniform? Aren't you a girl?"

Yao scowled for a split of second before smiling. "I am sorry to crush your dream, sir, for I am naturally and have always been a male."

"Interesting."

The man didn't speak any further because the food came. Yao watched as his colleagues put some of the signature dishes of the restaurant in front of them. It was too much for the two of them to eat, let alone by the man himself. Yao wondered whether the man was just a glutton or a flashy spender. Each dish, equivalently, cost almost five hundred dollars.

The man took a pair of chopsticks. Yao noted that he used them without difficulty and that showed the man had been spending much time in Asian-cultured countries. Yao watched as the man took some meat and pointed it at Yao's face.

"Open your mouth."

Another insult. Yao held his breath. The man wanted to spoon feed him like a baby. Yao's head started to spin from anger and from a growing headache. What did he do that made the man take his damned interest in Yao? But he kept his calm and took his own pair of chopsticks.

"I can feed myself perfectly fine, sir."

"I never said you could take it by on your own, Wang Yao. Here, don't let this nice piece of Peking duck keep hanging in the air."

In the end, he opened his mouth and leaned forward to accept the food. The man smirked when Yao closed his mouth and chewed. Really delicious, especially when he hadn't eaten anything since a slice of bread in the morning. Yao chewed slowly, savouring every taste.

"You have potential."

The man's words snapped Yao's consciousness back to the reality. Yes, he was inside a room with a weird Caucasian who insisted upon hand feeding him. Yao tilted his head carefully asking.

"…Potential for what, sir?"

"Do you want more money?"

The question alarmed Yao. "I am perfectly content on my current wage, thank you very much."

"I am not asking you to do a risky job. But you need to put your trust in me before you work for me. Here, take some more meat."

Yao took the meat and chewed while staring at the man closely.

"Working in this kind of place must be tiring. And you still work until this time of the day. If you accept my offer, you will get twice of your average weekly wage with only one day job. And you can do it on weekend. How's that sound?"

Yao weighed the offer in his head. It was, honestly, a very intriguing offer. If he could collect that much of money in just a day, he could rest more and do better in his studies. Better yet, he could finish all his assignments and not need to spend his night fucking an old-as-dirt professor.

"…What's the job, aru?"

The man smiled, knowing that he had already picked Yao's interest. "My name is Arthur Kirkland."

Yao rolled his eyes. The man answered Yao's question with his own name, as if the name was important enough for everybody to know. And of course, Yao never heard of the name. The man might be a celebrity or something, but for Yao, celebrity status was useless.

"I am sorry, sir. I am not really familiar with these kinds of…"

"Ah. Refreshing." Arthur chuckled and sipped his tea. "I like you already. I really want you to work for me. Just a question, are you comfortable with nudity?"

Yao's mind flashed to the memories of parading without clothes in the lab, for his professor to see. Yes, of course. Yao felt comfortable with nudity. But the question made him even surer that the job was illegal.

"I am not a whore, sir."

"I am not asking you to do any sexual acts. It's perfectly legal, in the name of art." The man answered as if he could read Yao's suspicions.

"…Are you an artist of some sort?" Yao asked gently, not wanting to be pulled into a mess just because of a generous offer. He knew better than to recklessly take a suspicious offer. He had nobody to help him if he failed or fell into trouble, so Yao needed to always put his guard up.

"I think I am." Arthur smiled. "So… yes? Or no?"

That explained the eccentricity of the man. Yao looked down on his plate, calculating whether his answer would make him lose a free dinner or bring him a calamity.

"…I will answer you once I finish this dinner, sir." Yao cunningly answer, and proceeded to take some vegetables from the dishes spread in front of them. Arthur stopped smiling and laughed.

"Fine. Let's enjoy this dinner, purely. I really like you already. You are a challenge, Wang Yao."

Yao ignored the man's chattering and filled himself with as much food as he could. The chance to have that kind of fancy dinner was too good to pass on.

* * *

><p><em>Review? <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter. Betaed by Blind_Alchemist XD Thank you so much!

More talking.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>He was being followed again. <em>

_Without even thinking, he knew it was the __same__ dream again. He was walking through an open road, with houses and views suspiciously similar to his own neighbourhood. And it was midday. The sun was still above his head. _

_He walked faster, turning into a small ro__ad__ on the left. He doubled the __length__ of his steps, almost running. But he could feel __that__ someone was still following him, creepily close, at his back. _

_His heart raced again. No, he wouldn't surrender this time. He would run and free himself from the weird stalker. _

_But the arms hooked themselves on his hips. He couldn't move. He struggled but it was fruitless. He turned back to see a wide grin. _

_The man was faceless. _

Yao opened his eyes and looked at the digital clock. Five. His breath was uneven and his forehead was wet from perspiration.

He felt vulnerable. Always. The dream always left him panting and not wanting to go back to sleep. And he had no time, anyway. He needed to wake up and start preparing for the day's 'special class' with the perverted professor.

As the water from the shower fell on his skin, Yao stared at the bathtub beneath his feet. His mother's blood was gone, but sometimes, Yao caught a glimpse of red stains on the white surface. But they always went away after he blinked, and Yao decided he had no time to think too much about it.

The room was bare—it was mostly built-in fluffy materials, since his mother used to hurt herself by flinging her body against the wall. So their apartment was equipped with soft surfaces everywhere. There was no table or chair because they served no function in their apartment. There were two foldable futons, a small bathroom with a bathtub and toilet combined, and a small kitchen-like structure near the door. It was a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment, but it was enough for Yao and his mother to use. His father bought it when Yao was born, and Yao started to live in it after he turned six.

Yao opened the small fridge. It was bare except for a pack of half eaten white bread. He took it and prepared a cup of tea. Munching on the plain bread, Yao let himself relax against the soft wall.

The apartment used to be so loud—filled with his mother's humming, shrieking or laughing.

The lithe man forced himself to stay sane. Reminiscing about the past was useless. He should be sharp and hard and ready for the future. And he didn't mind the silence. He loved being alone anyway.

The bread in his mouth tasted so bland compared to Monday's dinner's Peking duck.

* * *

><p>Yao remembered the man's face. Arthur Kirkland was his name. He had blonde hair, a wide face, a strong jaw line and very unique thick eyebrows. And the green eyes with black irises. Very rare green they were, just like emeralds.<p>

In comparison, laying in front of him was the old wrinkled man, with whitish hair and a flushed face. The man was giving him a blow job, trying to get Yao excited. And Yao felt pity over how pathetic his professor looked. He was just an old man whose innate desires controlled his acts. Too weak.

His working mates had warned him about Arthur Kirkland. The said man was a photographer slash producer who was more famous for his sexual menaces rather than his works. They said that the man always changed his preferences and got whomever he wanted in his bed. In other words, he was a professional play boy. But when Yao checked out Arthur's recent works, he couldn't help but feel a bit of awe, because the photos were really beautiful.

Yao watched for another five minutes before pulling the old man's face up to face him.

"It's enough. Bend over." He whispered sternly.

The old man's body trembled with anticipation and he bent himself by balancing his upper body against the lab bench. Yao had just directed his cock to the man's ass, just when suddenly his cheap old mobile phone rang loudly.

Feeling saved, Yao searched for the phone underneath his books.

"Don't leave me hanging here." His professor pouted. "Just ignore it."

"No. It might be my work. Shut up and wait."

The old man obediently put up and waited for Yao.

"…Come to this address in ten minutes." A voice suddenly ordered Yao. The Asian beauty was frozen. It was the voice of the stranger named Arthur Kirkland whose offer he'd ignored.

"…Why should I?" Yao defiantly asked, trying to gather his confidence, pretending he didn't know who he was on the phone with. "Who are you?"

"This is Arthur, and if you come within 10 minutes, I will grant you a thousand dollars for this whole day."

Nice. Yao couldn't help but salivate over the offer. It was a very generous offer, and compared to fucking a lonely pathetic professor in the lab, it was way better.

"Fine. Give me the address."

Yao closed his phone and turned to his professor. "Sorry. I got work to do. Maybe we can do this it next week."

The old man's face changed from anticipation into anger. "How dare you..!"

"See you in class." Yao put his clothes back on and packed his bag. The professor stood up and grabbed Yao's arm tightly. "Don't you dare to go, young man. You know what will happen if you…"

"What? I fail this assignment? I fail your subject? I doubt that." Yao easily swayed the grab on his arm. "I am not that desperate. I am smart enough to get the highest mark. I just need the time. You know it."

"Wang Yao, I warn you…"

"Shut up. Don't you realize your own place? This is at your own risk. If I tell the head of the medical board about your fetishes, they wouldn't hesitate to fire you. You haven't produced any good papers ever since that one on successfully finding the function of the insula*."

Knew that he had won the argument, Yao turned to the door and left the old man standing pathetically without pants in the middle of his own lab.

* * *

><p>*insula= the fifth lobe of the brain. It is hidden between forebrain (cerebral hemisphere). Located just at the anterior of the diencephalon, beneath the parietal lobe. Function is currently unknown, since it is hard to access.<p>

* * *

><p>The place turned out to be a high class studio in the middle of beautiful summer houses and mansions. Yao stared at the building, hesitating before walking in. A receptionist, a beauty with a really generous cleavage, greeted him with a smile.<p>

"How may I help you?"

Feeling out of place with his jeans and sneakers, Yao maintained his composure by acting like he knew where he was going. "I have a meeting with… Arthur Kirkland."

The receptionist blushed deeply. "Ah. So you are… of course, Yes. Please follow me. Mr. Kirkland has been waiting for your arrival."

Yao followed the lady into the lift. He studied the woman, whose body shape matched a guitar. Her hair was neatly done and Yao could mistake her for a model. She was just a bit taller than Yao, and it left the boy with a bitter aftertaste. He hated how his height complimented his _feminine_ looks.

"Please enjoy your day." The model-like secretary smiled before the lift door opened. In front of Yao was a huge pentagon, filled with luxuries and cables.

The lift door closed behind him. Yao stood stiffly before venturing into the room.

There were the usual basic furnishings—sofas, pillows, carpets, tables, etc.—but clearly everything was designer-built. It looked like something straight out of an IKEA catalogue, except there were so many cables and standing lamps. He followed most of the cables and they brought him to the corner where everything was grey and bare except for a square white patch in the middle, like a low podium.

"You are late."

The voice greeted him coldly. Yao scowled.

"I was two buses away from this place, sir."

"Call me Arthur. You should have told me. I would have gone and fetched you."

Yao sighed. "What made you so infatuated with me? I cannot see any reason why you are so dead into me."

"Dead into you?" Arthur chuckled and came out from another room, with an expensive looking manual camera in his hands. "What a funny way to put it, miss."

"I am not a female and frankly, that insults me. So stop it." Yao growled.

"Oh? You should learn to accept them as compliments, then." Arthur smirked. "Because I am intending to make the world know about your…. vague gender."

Yao squinted his eyes in curiosity and dislike.

"Take off your clothes, miss," Arthur ordered without even looking. "And stand on that platform."

Yao felt insulted. The man ordered him to strip as though if Yao were a dog. He refused to be ordered by a man whose arrogance matched Yao's pride. So his temper got the better of him.

"Make me open take them off, will you?" Yao sighed. "This is so boring."

"I beg your pardon?" the man said in a thick British accent, indicating that he was surprised. "You want _me_ to _take off_ your clothes for you?"

"Oh? Why are you so surprised? Isn't stripping other people's clothes your speciality?" Yao smirked and put his bag down.

Arthur's scowl turned into a smile. He looked like he'd just found a really interesting new toy. Yao knew that the man found him 'refreshing' due to his _disobedience_. And Yao intended to keep it that way.

"You haven't told me about the job description. So I have not agreed to anything." Yao crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I demand a written offer, sir… _Arthur_."

Arthur laughed "I like you, Yao. Really, really like you. You are more amusing than my usual prey. Well, fine. I will draw the contract tomorrow. But today… today is strictly private. Go and strip on that platform, Yao."

"…I just need to strip?"

"Well, just do a bloody pose. Show me your pride. Let my lenses capture you in your most confident pose."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I need to test the waters, of course." Arthur smiled reassuringly. "Relax, I promise nothing sexual will happen. You are free to be yourself on that platform. Go, Yao. I have only so much patience in me."

Yao held his breath before deciding to follow the man's order. He walked to the platform and realized the stripping show would be short, since he was only wearing an old jeans jacket, a white tank top and faded jeans. Oh, and a pair of briefs.

As he stepped on the podium, Yao became aware that he was the centre of attention. Every light and lamp and cable and screen was all around him, surrounding him as though if they wanted to bring the most out of the object standing on the podium. And the most importantly of all, was the camera on the stand, which was controlled by Arthur. Yao felt like the dark lenses could capture his deepest wishes and weaknesses.

"I…" Yao faltered for a second. "What actually should I…."

"Just pose. Be yourself. Let me see you."

"But…"

"Show me your pride, missus. Stop being a bloody pussy."

Upon hearing the insult, Yao snapped back to his own self. He flicked his long black silky hair confidently and started to peel the jacket off his shoulder. He could hear the clicking sounds of the camera, and feel the occasional flash, but everything just made him even more confident. When the jacket was off his shoulder, Yao stopped and faced the camera, as if he were challenging the camera (and subsequently, Arthur).

Arthur smiled from behind his camera. His choice was superb.

When the jacket was off, Yao started to peel off his tank top. Because of his small built, he bought women's tank tops (more economical). He slowly slipped his hand out of the cloth, exposing one of his pink nipples. His abdomen and half-chest were opened for the camera to see. Yao had never felt more confident about his own body as he peeled the whole thing off and he stood there, bare chested.

People who thought of him as a waste being a male would disagree with themselves if they could see Yao standing proudly, upper body naked, on that podium.

Yao pulled his hair to one side of his neck, exposing a long, white, very, very inviting crook between his neck and his shoulder blade. He slowly opened the zip on his pants, as if he were teasing. How long could a man stand such a tease?

But Arthur was having his own euphoria. His hand couldn't stop clicking and his face flushed from excitement. The object he chose this time was perfect. Confident and all the more reason to be. Yao was the embodiment of Asian beauty and pride.

The pants were dropped. And the boxer, despite their unappealing prints, made their final show when Yao pushed them down and away from his legs. Now he stood there, bare and naked, but posing as if he was the Greek God. Honestly, he did look similar to the statue of David.

Arthur was busy clicking, and he almost missed it.

Just a moment, for just a flicking second, Yao's expression changed from confident to sour. He looked mellow when he touched a small scar patch on the side of his hips. But it was gone the next second, and Yao was back into the confident boy Arthur saw in the Chinese Palace.

"Done. Can I put on my clothes back?"

Arthur stopped clicking his camera and shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Bastard." Yao scowled.

"…You are beautiful, Wang Yao. Truly and definitely so." Arthur placed his camera and walked towards the podium. "So don't be afraid of the femininity you posses. Women would kill for what you have, you see."

"And don't forget, I am a man, _Arthur_," Yao mockingly answered, before letting Arthur place his palms on both sides of his hips. "… No touching."

"You are… perfect."

"Yes. And you need more than a thousand dollars to get me." Yao slipped from Arthur's gentle grip and jumped from the podium, avoiding Arthur. "I want cash."

"…"

"Don't try to cheat me or I'll wreck your camera." Yao stood dangerously near Arthur's abandoned camera. "I have the right, you know. You took my picture without my permission. _Written_ permission."

"Are you a lawyer?" Arthur sighed. "If so, you are a damn good lawyer."

"Sadly, I am more inclined to be a neurosurgeon than anything else."

"Oh?" Arthur feigned interest, but for him any other jobs outside his profession were not so important. "That's why you are smart and snarky then."

But true to his promise, Yao got a thousand dollars in cash by the end of the day. _And_ his clothes back on.

* * *

><p><em>Review? <em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. See how I say I am too hype up for this?

More talking.

Betaed by Blind Alchemist. I can never finish expressing my gratitude for you. Btw,chapter 4 is on the way XD.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>He was running this time. <em>

_He wasn't walking. He was already running. And the man was a good distance behind him. So he took a zig-zag route, hoping he could bluff the stalker away. He ran. His breath was uneven. _

_And then he saw a shadow beside him, smiling gleefully. _

_A woman. _

_His mother. _

_He screamed. But before anything came out, the arms had already encircled themselves around his hips. _

Yao opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes. It had been a series of nightmares, the same dream over and over, for a week now. He was starting to feel the effects of losing too much sleep. His eyes were dull and the dark circles beneath his eyes were too great to ignore.

He looked at the digital clock. Four o'clock in the morning. He looked around, hands busy scratching his un-itchy hair. The room was still. Silent. Soft walls and bare furniture. Some of his textbooks were scattered around the corner, revealing the physiology of molecular neuroscience models.

Yao soothed himself by touching his neck in vulnerable poses. He had been searching for the dream's interpretation. The explanation was idiotic, but it made some sense. Being chased in the dream meant that he was actually trying to run. It was a flight or fight condition, and Yao seemed to choose 'flight' from the problems which has been chasing him. Which was very discomforting, since Yao's pride made sure he did everything to face all his problems head first.

He needed his bath. And then he would continue studying. He had no time to brood over such a supernatural interpretation of his dreams. He was a practical scientist. He didn't believe in _those_ kinds of things.

But he could let himself smile. With the thousand dollars he got from Arthur the week before, he could buy a decent amount of food. Gone was his plain bread; now he basked himself in good fruits and vegetables, cheeses and bacon. He even let himself buy a pack of organic eggs, despite the ridiculous price compared to the caged chicken's eggs.

Always excelling in whatever he did, Yao made himself a good salad and some scrambled eggs before heading to the bathroom.

Another two years of struggling and then he could choose his own speciality… his day of success, of revenge, was very near. Yao closed his eyes.

He started to feel tired.

* * *

><p>He noticed it. Of course he would notice it. The unwanted sudden attention he got from everybody around him. It had started since that morning. Everybody stared openly at him, and some pointed him out, very impolitely. Most just talked behind him.<p>

_"It's him, isn't it?"_

_"…Is that him?"_

_"Who is… oh!" _

_"He is…. I think." _

Wishing he could stop people from noticing him, Yao walked nearer to the wall, hoping he could blend into the white wall of the hospital corridor. He was welcomed with the same attention inside the university, much to his dismay. What had happened between today and last week that made him so noticeable?

Was it the fault of the bastard anatomy professor? Did he do something stupid, like tell the board, or post some nude pictures of Yao on the billboard?

Ready to seek answers using violent means, Yao entered his faculty building.

And then he saw it.

A lady was sitting in the waiting room, with some kind of magazine in her hands. She was so engrossed in reading the pages. But what made Yao realize the reason for all the unwanted attention was the cover of the magazine.

It showed his full naked body from the side, clearly displaying Yao's slim, lithe body. Yet his chest and privates were covered perfectly by his other body parts. And the headline read:

KIRKLAND'S NEW BABY DOLL: FEMALE OR MALE?

Yao staggered in anger and shame. What the hell…?

* * *

><p>And with just his luck, suddenly the model-like receptionist appeared in front of his lecture hall. Luckily the lecture hadn't started yet, and everybody was either too engrossed in themselves or their books to notice the appearance of the bomb shell.<p>

But the lady knew her prey well, and when she saw Yao, she smiled.

"Wang Yao? I am…"

"Did Arthur send you?" Yao hissed, cutting short the start of an amiable conversation.

The lady's smile was strained. "Yes. I brought the contract with me. Do you want to see it now?"

"I have a lecture in five minutes, so I think I don't have time."

"But Mr. Kirkland specifically ordered me to get your signature by today. Because tomorrow, your job will start."

"What… job?"

"We are offering you a part time job as a model. Our company also has a model-agency business, and Mr. Kirkland showed his interest in you to be his personal model for the whole week. He has an exhibition due next month and he planned to bring you with him to the photo shoot."

"…Are your crazy?" Yao tsked and walked past the lady. "Just tell him I won't accept whatever his offer is. I don't think a thousand dollars a day is worth the embarrassment I have been suffering this whole day. I don't like people pointing at me like I am an object."

"Mr. Kirkland has anticipated that." The lady smiled. "That's why he requested a postponement for your degree. The board has agreed to give you half a year off the class, Mr. Yao. You can continue the medical degree by next year's spring. So you can follow me now. You don't need to pack your bag because everything is already prepared for you."

"Wait a minute. You are saying that I am supposed to work with him and delay my study?" Yao's temper started to rise. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Mr. Kirkland is the best portrait photographer at the moment and also the founder slash co-owner of Kirkland Company, Ltd. The company is involved in producing movies, music recording, agency modelling, and we have so many associations with the higher brands such as Buvlgari and Hermes."

Ah. Yao was quite stunned by the description. That meant that Arthur had ample reason to be such an arrogant bastard. But still, selfishly postponing his degree and ordering him like he was a dog didn't set well in Yao's mind. He didn't like the offer at all.

"I am sorry, I need to decline. And I won't accept the postponed…"

"We did some background checks on you," the lady continued, as if Yao's argument was passing wind. "And we were fairly surprised… you don't want this information to be passed on to the media, right? To be frank, Mr. Yao, your photos are already open for public. And people will start noticing you more and more. There is no point of pretending to be wallpaper anymore and if you are wise, the better choice is to make a contract with our company. We have the ability to protect your privacy, because we are one of the best."

Yao's face paled. What a cunning move. "What … What do you know about my background?"

"…About your famous family affair…" The lady's lips turned down, looking as if she felt empathy towards Yao. Yao hissed. He disliked, hated, that kind of feeling. Pity was the only thing his pride couldn't forgive. He didn't deserve pity. He deserved awe and admiration. Not pity. Definitely not pity.

So he took over the contract.

There was reasonable amount of money included, with a reasonable amount of workload and timing. But it had the statement that Yao couldn't leave the company for at least six months. But six months was enough, considering his postponed studies would be continued in the spring of next year, which was seven months ahead.

So he signed it in defeat.

* * *

><p>He followed the lady into the luxurious car and sat beside her in the back. The journey was smooth, but Yao couldn't rest. He was still calculating the expenses regarding his studies and the scholarship program. If he postponed, would the scholarship committee accept his reasons and still fund him in the future? There were many people who would kill for his place, and now he was letting it go for a ridiculous modelling job. But he needed to do it, since his background secret was at risk.<p>

Cunning bastard. That was the only conclusion Yao could think of.

The lady noticed Yao's tightened jaw, and started a conversation in order to make the boy relax.

"You are… eighteen, correct?"

Yao only nodded, having no interest in holding a chitter chatter type of conversation. He was actually seventeen; his birthday is coming in another two weeks. But he felt no need to explain. The lady, however, was a professional in making small talk.

"You are wise beyond your age, Mr. Wang. By the way, my name is Belgium. I am Mr. Kirkland's personal assistance."

"…Not his secretary?" Yao asked, unable to stop his curiosity. "Or maybe… his personal bed warmer?"

"Frankly, I used to be, but now we are strictly professional." Belgium answered softly, still in her professional façade. "I am not really attracted to males, Mr. Wang."

"… I am sorry." Yao apologized. "You are a stunning beauty—with Arthur's history, I would assume that he wouldn't let a catch like you slip from his bed."

Belgium chuckled. "It's fine. People have been asking the same questions that it is so trivial right now. Thank you for calling me a beauty. And I just need to say that you are beautiful, Mr. Yao."

"Thank you for your praise, but I am not flattered by it."

"…I will not apologize for this. You need to realize that your beauty is something others crave to have. Maybe you feel that it is annoying, or too feminine, but other people view it as a blessing one must really be appreciative of. And what's wrong with praising a beauty, beautiful?"

Yao bit his lower lips. The way she talked, her body language and her tone were all very feminine and graceful. Almost… _motherly_. Something along the lines of an older sister. Something Yao never had. It felt almost… calming. Patronizing, perhaps, but not annoying.

"But I just want to warn you, Mr. Wang. Mr. Kirkland… is famous for his eccentricity and his quick changes of mind. He had a lot of lovers before, though I need to say that you are the first who secured a six month contract with us. I can see that you feel dragged into this. My advice is, don't be too captivated by him. Because by the end, he might …not stay. But I can assure you, once his interest in you disappears, you can return to your normal life without hassle. I don't mean to insult you or my boss, it's just you are also the first person who declined the offer straight away. I feel that you like studying better than doing this…modelling job. If I am not mistaken, you are in your third year of medicine, aren't you?"

Yao nodded.

"You are really a bright boy." She smiled. "I hope these six months with us will bring you more life experiences."

"…What am I doing? I mean, where are we going… and what's my real job now?"

Yao felt no remorse for acting like a lost child. Belgium had earned his full trust. The lady noticed this, and Belgium smiled warmly. "Nothing to be afraid of, Mr. Wang. I will assign somebody to assist you as your personal assistant, and he is really experienced. And tomorrow Mr. Kirkland is having a photo shoot and cocktail party at his private southern beach. You will sleep in his pentagon tonight, and tomorrow both of you will ride the PJ there."

"…Why? I can return to my place and get some clothes…"

"I forgot to tell you that your address is currently not safe. Due to the sudden media interest on you, I don't want to take more risks. Mr. Kirkland himself has ordered me to keep you close to him. I will try to secure your place as soon as possible."

"Why did he need to make this so public anyway? He is an attention seeker, isn't he?"

Belgium smiled. "Well… I cannot say anything about my boss. But between the four co-owners of this company, he is the least of what you call the attention whore. The other three are even more notorious and influential. Mr. Kirkland just wanted to stay in the shadows, but his personal exhibition last week is what triggered this unwanted attention on you, Mr. Wang. It was just intended for private colleagues, but somehow the photo leaked out. Currently there is nothing much to be exaggerated by the media, so the leaked pictures made the front page of those gossips columns all around the city."

"Still. It's all his fault."

Belgium chuckled. "Maybe you are right."

By then, the car had stopped. They had reached their destination.

* * *

><p>Yao entered the pentagon hall. It was as magnificent as the first time Yao came. But this time, there was no cable or screen or lamp crowding the room. Somehow, it made the whole area looked spacier.<p>

"Welcome." Arthur came out, with only a huge towel around his hips and a small handtowel on top of his wet hair. His left hand was gripping a sparkling mineral water bottle while his right hand was rubbing the handtowel against his blonde hair. "Have you had dinner?"

"None of your business." Yao smiled warmly, defying the sarcasm tone in his voice. "Don't you know the basic manner of welcoming your guest with clothes on?"

"Oh?" Arthur smirked. "Don't you feel anything, looking at my perfect body?"

"Narcissistic, aren't we?" Yao snorted. He ignored the blond man and sat on the sofa, opening his bag. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Just relax now. I want you to accompany me later for dinner." Arthur threw the half drunk bottle away. "And your dressing room is on the end of the corridor. You won't miss it; I have your name written on the door."

"I am not your dog. Please remember that."

"Eh? I think I need to try hard to keep that in mind." Arthur smirked and closed the door of the main room behind him.

Yao hissed out of irritation and walked through the corridor. It was filled with vases and plants. Strangely, there weren't any flowers and Yao felt it suited the man's image. He was attracted to beauty, but had no desire to keep it around. Such a bastard.

Eventually, he saw the sign. It was a ridiculously huge sign, with wooden words, spelling Y-A-O with red, blue and green on respective words. The way it was arranged reminded Yao of a dog house's name. Or a kid's room.

Growling, the man entered. It was a nice room, with three walls and a window opening to a balcony. White curtains blocked the view, and beside it was a built in wardrobe with wall sized mirror. A black bean bag was placed by the middle of the room. A dressing table was on the other side of the room. But there was no bed.

Yao put his bag down and opened the wardrobe. It was colour coded. And the more he observed, the angrier he became. Half of the garments in that wardrobe were ladies' garments. There were matching shoes and accessories, but most of them were for the female gender. He could find only ten shirts and proper pants between all those ridiculous dresses.

Refusing to fall for the bastard's obvious provocations, he sat on the bean bag. It was already mid afternoon, and Yao felt tired. He had had a tiring day, with all the public attention and whispers. He didn't like how it reminded him of his past. When the attention wasn't welcome and whispers behind his back were cruel. He didn't like it at all, and the strain of not having enough rest had driven him into a foul mood.

His mind started to shut down, and his head felt so light. All he wanted was to sleep till tomorrow…

_He was running again. _

_This time, it was inside a place with many long, long corridors. He looked around, trying to decide which way to go. Every corridor looked similar, dark and unnerving. He wanted to get out. He needed something to hang onto. _

_The man was coming. Coming to get him. So he ran, faster and faster. But the corridor tricked him. Just as he turned on the end of the dark path, the man was standing in front of him. _

_He couldn't run away. The arms were already encircled his slim hips. _

_Let him go… _

Yao opened his eyes and found he was just a second away from an unwanted kiss. Arthur's breath was hot on his face, and his lips were almost touching Yao's. Suddenly alarmed, the boy pushed the face away as strongly as he could. The impact was quite great. Arthur fell backwards and dropped onto the floor.

He hissed before smirking. "Hey, don't push your prince away, sleeping beauty."

"Fuck you," Yao swore, and unconsciously put his arms around his body protectively. "What did you do to me?"

"I just wanted to get you—we are almost late for the dinner reservation. And I just wanted to wake you up."

"I don't need a kiss, mind you." Yao hissed and tried to stand up. The bean bag was too cosy and so mushy that it was hard for Yao to use it as a toehold. "I'll get ready. Go out from this room."

"I cannot walk. You hurt me." Arthur obviously lied, and sat on the floor Buddha-style. "I will stay here. Maybe if I rest until you finish changing, my feet will feel better. Why are you embarrassed, anyway? We are both _male_."

Yao scowled, but then he remembered the reason he hadn't done anything with the clothes.

"Those clothes are women's clothes," Yao hissed.

"Well, I got them in your size, so just use whichever ones you want."

Yao sighed and took one of the jeans, but Arthur's voice stopped him. "No. No jeans for tonight. It's a formal dinner, so you need to wear something good dressy."

"But there are no suits for me to wear!" Yao scowled, noticing that the man looked _fairly_—he didn't want to be honest with himself—_handsome_ in the black suit and a grey shirt underneath. "Don't tell me you want me in a dress."

"Well, they are not bad, I guess. You would look lovely in pink."

The boy looked mortified. "No. Never."

"Red. You should wear red." Arthur woke up from his Buddha style pose and stood against the wall. "I have a cheongsam back there. You should get it."

Yao shook his head. "What's in it for me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you want me to wear that red cheongsam; _fine_. But what's in it for me? Why should I wear it just for you? It does no good for me."

Arthur watched the smug boy in front of him. He just wouldn't submit to Arthur's charms. Wasn't it enough that Arthur granted him a six month contract, along with living expenses and luxuries? A new challenge, every single time. Maybe he wouldn't be bored quickly this time…

"I'll pay your university fee. One whole semester."

Yao stopped thinking. It was no small amount. Medicine was a very hard and equally expensive university course choice. And that offer was so tempting, and exactly what he needed just in case he lost his scholarship.

"…Fine." Yao gave up. "One semester's fee."

"I knew you would say that. But I demand better than just wearing the dress. I want you to be perfect, using the right make up and accessories. And also, please act accordingly."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked in suspicion.

The blonde man laughed. "You will come to this dinner as my _lover. _I will not tolerate cheeky behaviour. You need to act like you are infatuated with me… fully."

Yao dropped his jaw to the floor. He regretted accepting the offer. He would willingly wear the dress, make up or whatever the man wanted for a whole semester's worth of money, but acting like he _loved_ the bastard? It was impossible for him.

Not only because he hated it so much to be a dependent, weak person, but also because he wasn't sure what to do. He had never loved, or was loved in return. It pained him for a second to think about it.

But Arthur had already walked towards him and was taking out the cheongsam. Elaborate patterns sewn with pearls and golden threads met Yao's eyes. The red silk was very small and figure hugging; it was lined with black thread over the collar's end. The neckline was tall and the skirt was long enough to cover his legs, but there was a dangerously high slit by the side of it, which would show off Yao's upper leg off if he wore it.

"Take off your clothes," Arthur ordered gently. The boy opened his clothes, unnaturally obedient, and walked towards Arthur, naked sans boxer. Arthur smiled as he slipped the silk over Yao's head. Oh, and he stripped the boxer off. In exchange, he slipped a pair of sexy lacy underwear through Yao's legs. The boy stirred uncomfortably, and he smacked Arthur's hands when it was dangerously near his hips. The blond man chuckled and let Yao adjust the underwear, but from the boy's expression, Arthur guessed the boy didn't feel comfortable with the material.

It was almost hilarious for Arthur. It felt like he was dressing up a life size doll. He offered to zip the back of the dress. As he zipped it up, he couldn't help but watch the back of Yao's neck in pure desire. The boy's pale clear neck showed forbidden sensuality, since he was a boy and only seventeen. Arthur closed his eyes and enjoyed the faint scent of Yao's body.

"I never put make up on," the boy suddenly whispered, and Arthur noted how the ear was a bit red, indicating the boy was aware of Arthur's close proximity.

"Me too." Arthur confessed. "But I am pretty sure I can do it for you."

Yao's mouth dropped down, forming a visible frown. Arthur found it cute.

Oh, he wouldn't be bored of this new toy.

* * *

><p>Another weaknesses of Yao is money. He IS canonly frugal, no? And I would use another one, I think... XD It's just fun when I can write their banter chit chat.<p>

No Smut. I think. Ever.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Betaed by Blind Alchemist XD

More talking. ANd thank you so much for people who faved/alert/review! I am so happy that actually there are people who doesnt hate my new Yao XD I dont like he cuts his hair... DX

at Wickedhpnerd: If by BDT you mean Bad Ass Trio, consider yourself right.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The dinner turned out to be a small party. Yao unconsciously moved his body nearer to Arthur's. He didn't like people, he actually despised them, and socializing was never his forte. He was shown only the harsh and ugly sides of a person since he was small, and that made him believe that every single smile is only a surface-level disguise for an ugly emotion beneath.<p>

Noticing Yao's behaviour, Arthur took the first dip into the social party. He smiled and greeted everyone around the table. It was a private room in an Italian restaurant, and Yaocounted 3 other couples. That was the only similarity they shared, because each couple consisted of very different types of people.

The first pair was a smiling man with a pouting younger man beside him. Both had brunette hair, but the pouting younger man looked impatient and kept poking his partner. Said partner, however, looked like he didn't even feel anything, or maybe he was used to it.

"This is Antonio Férnandez Carriedo and hisbeloved wife, Romano Vargas." Arthur introduced the said couple. Yao smiled and nodded his head, showing his best behaviour. Arthur tried to hide his grin and continued to the next couple.

"The frog over there is Francis Bonnefoy, with his current lover." Arthur waved his hand as if the man was insignificant. The man pouted. Yao noticed that the man had very blond hair and a very flamboyant air around him. He winked at Yao, and Yao decided right then and there that the man was a dangerous pervert. Beside him sat a very innocent looking brunette, with fish clips in her hair. She had the most innocent brown irises, and she smiled warmly at Yao.

"I am Seychelles, nice to meet you."

"I am Wang Yao, Nice to meet you too." Yao smiled back, he just couldn't help it.

"And the last: Gilbert Beilschmidt. Don't worry about his family name; it's too hard to remember anyway. By the way… who is the one sitting beside you, again?" Arthur enquired, and Yao understood why. The person beside the white hair albino was almost blended into the atmosphere. The albino scowled loudly.

"I am not the last, I am the most awesome! Hey, and don't you dare to forget my Mattie!"

Yao nodded to the couple before following Arthur's lead to sit on the empty chair.

"They are my co-workers. I wish I never had to have anything to do with them, but well…"

Francis laughed. "_Mon cher, _you are nothing without me, oui?__"__

"So… who _si _this Asian beauty?" Antonio smiled warmly to Yao. "I can see you've changed again. Why don't you settle down, like me? I am so happy with Lovino always beside me~"

The brunette beside him blushed in crimson and punched Antonio's arm.

Arthur sighed. "He is a man."

A silence followed by a loud roared erupted in the room.

"You are joking!"

"Impossible!"

"Hell froze over!"

And Yao wanted to bury himself under a hole. He didn't like to be the centre of attention, especially when it included, or associated with his feminine features. The party all looked at him, and Yao could feel his chest giving up, thumping. His face started to blush. He tried his best to stay smiling, but his strength was eroded with each passing minute.

_Endure, _Yao told himself. He should endure. For the sake of a semester's worth of money. But his hands were shaking.

"Let's get started. I am hungry." Arthur cut through the chaos and looked over the menu. "What's for dinner tonight?"

The chatter died down as each couple tried to decide what they would get. Yao saw the price list and almost fainted on the spot. He didn't know how to get used to the luxurious way of spending. Something told him that he should never adapt to this way of spending, or else he would adapt too well and continue to spend more than what he had after the whole monkey business was finished. Swallowing hard, Yao swore he would follow this mantra. He would still be the frugal boy who lived on a tight budget every month.

The dinner passed in chaos. Well, they were busy discussing some new market share plays, contracts and agreements with other companies. Yao ignored the conversation and opted to watch the other bosses' _lovers._

They were fascinating. Every one of them was very beautiful in their own way. And Yao noticed that they were all covered in ridiculous amounts of jewellery, if not accessories. And better yet, two of them were male, like him.

So the bosses were gay. Yao laughed softly, but the voice caught Arthur's attention. He turned to the Asian beside him.

"Why were you laughing?"

Yao was surprised and quickly covered his mouth. "No, nothing."

He was intrigued, but his attention was already demanded by Francis, so Arthur let it go. But he put his hand over Yao's wrist and caressed it teasingly.

The Asian boy flinched from the sudden touch. The tantalizing strokes made his skin blush, and subsequently, heated. Yao could think nothing but the gentle teasing finger on the inside of his wrist. It was ticklish. It was as if Arthur was trying to seduce him. The act was rather… intimate.

Yao suffered in silence, scowling inside his head until the food came. His mind went from angry to very happy when he saw the food. He happily ate, without noticing that two of the bosses' eyes were on him.

* * *

><p>When they finally went back home, it was already midnight. Yao dropped on the sofa, nursing his sore feet. He was forced to wear heels, and although they weren't 5 inch high heels, they still hurt his feet. He wondered how women could wear high heels <em>and <em>run marathons. Either they have really high pain thresholds, or women are simply masochistic. But then again, women need to suffer through the pain of labour, soYao couldn't argue with himself further.

Suddenly two arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Frighteningly similar to the way the stalker in his dream encircled his arms around Yao's stopped breathing and went rigid.

"Now it's your time to get to work, Yao…" Arthur's whisper made Yao's body hair stand up. He didn't like how the man hugged him from behind, nipping the nape of his neck gently. He didn't like being caged between Arthur's arms.

"No. I am tired, Arthur."Yaodeclined, and tried to push Arthur's arm away. The blonde was surprised and reluctantly let go.

"This is not what you want. This is part of the job description." Arthur hissed. "You are here to be my bed warmer."

"I won't sleep with you if I don't feel like it."Yaoanswered defiantly, moving away. "I don't want to be somebody else's bed warmer."

"And here I thought I had paid you…"

"To wear the dress. To act as your lover. To work as your model for six months. But I never agreed on sexual activities." Yao scowled back. "I will sue you for harassment if you continue forcing me."

Arthur looked furious. He went to the small bar beside the kitchen and poured himself a glass of cognac. He drank it all in one in the middle of the room, feeling that he would defend himself till his last breath. No matter how rich and influential Arthur was, Yao wouldn't lose to the man's selfish act.

"Bloody hell." He hissed. "You were seducing me in the dinner. Soft laughs? Moving closer to me? Hiding behind my arm? And now you say you don't want me. What a joke. I have overestimated you, Wang Yao. _Coward."_

"I _wasn't!" _Yao blushed. "I never seduced you! You were just too absorbed with yourself!"

"…I give up. I don't like this hard selling act. You can do whatever you want. Tomorrow we'll go at ten." With that, Arthur went into his the man.

"…Where should I sleep, aru? There is no bed in the room you assign for me."

"Of course there is only one bed in this place. It's mine. And you were supposed to be in it, now, underneath me. But you made your choice, so you can sleep anywhere else. The floor is warm enough."

Arthur closed the door behind him harshly. Yao flinched and remembered how his father slammed the door in front of his 5 years old face. His past came flooding back. He had a problem with authority figures. It reminded him of the 6 years living in the main house, being discriminated against and neglected by his own real parents.

Yao grimaced and opted to sleep on the bean bag he'd slept on in the afternoon. He didn't mind the place; in fact the bean bag was more than comfortable for him. It was just the sudden darkness that filled his mind, making him thinking that he had associated himself with a big mistake he would definitely regret. And of course, he couldn't blame anything but himself, since nobody cared about him. He'd been his own caretaker since childhood.

But once in a while he would let himself have a bit of space and start to curse those who made him, those who'd let him suffer, and those who had abandoned him.

His father.

He buried his face onto the bean bag surface. Sleep. He needed sleep.

* * *

><p>When Yao woke up in the morning, his mind was still foggy from the dream, but he knew he needed to gain back some of the positive views he had lost. As well as make clear all his boundaries. So he went to the kitchen and checked out the fridge.<p>

Surprisingly, it was full of raw foods. Yao hummed as he started preparing breakfast. He was able to make some meat balls, and an omelette, Caesar salad, and freshly squeezed juice. Happy with the outcome,Yao started to make some cupcakes, only to find Arthur standing outside the kitchen, watching him closely.

"What are you doing?"

"Good morning,"Yao greeted. "Please take a seat. The breakfast is ready."

"… I never told you you could use my kitchen." Arthur yawned. But his face betrayed him, as he it showed curiosity. "What is this?"

"My special omelette and meat balls. You can throw them out if you don't like it them, but please try a bite first."

Arthur sat on the dining chair and took a bite. His face was unreadable, but his hands continued scooping more food from the proudly as he put the cupcakes into the oven. They would be ready in half an hour.

"Arthur." Yao sat in front of the man, smiling. Arthur looked up, his mouth full of rice and meat. "Please listen to what I need to say. If you don't agree with this, you can consider this contract between us 'done'."

Arthur held his silence and started to devour his salad.

"I realize, maybe it is my fault to because I never explained to you. I accepted your offer because of monetary reasons. But I am not desperate enough to become a mistress. My own mother was a mistress and she ended up as the lowest of low. I despise that. Yet, honestly, I like your photos. They are beautiful. And if you think that I can help you to produce those beautiful pictures, I will gladly help you and accept the contract.

"However, I don't want to be involved in any sexual relationship. So please respect my boundaries and if you agree, I will follow you today. If not, I will pack my bag and leave. And I know you wouldn't mind annulling the contract, because you only want your current 'model' as your 'lover' and I am useless as it is."

Arthur stayed impassive and drank his juice. Yao let the man have his space and as he ate his own portion of the omelette. It was, of course, delicious. Yao felt blissful. He had been eating good things ever since he'd met Arthur. Pity the flow of good things would end today.

"Fine."

Yao stopped munching his meat ball. _Say what?_

"I'll accept the condition. My camera really loves you. But I'll need to add my own set of boundaries. I will try to control myself from fucking you; however, I will retain the right to seduce you. Then, if you willing, we can continue to the next level."

The blonde's self confident smirk made the Asian beauty grimace.

"But you need to stay true to me. No flirting or getting closer to any other person. You will act like my lover, and we will be the perfect couple in to the outside world. When we are in our private quarters, I don't care what you want to do."

Yao nodded. "Fair enough." He knew Arthur was ridiculous. Yao was more asexual than anything else. He'd generally never liked people. It was always the other way around; people were attracted to _him. _And it would be one hundred years too fast for Arthur to think that he could make Yao submit to primitive. Yao was not the usual hormonal seventeen year old.

Let the man lose his own game, Yao smirked to himself.

"And one more thing: You will sleep in my bed."

Yao frowned.

"… Which part of "no sexual relationship" do you not understand?" he sighed in disbelief. How could the man be so moronic?

"No. Not anything like that. We'll do nothing. Just sleep."

"…Why?"

"Do I need to have a reason? But it's just logical. People would get suspicious if they see that we don't sleep in the same room. I don't want people to think I am impotent."

Yao couldn't stop his laughter at the last word. He almost choked on his meat ball, but he continued laughing until his stomach hurt. "Impotent! Ah! That's why, all the drama!"Yao wiped his tears. "Are you really? Oh my, impo…!"

His laughter was stopped when he saw Arthur's pouting face.

Suddenly Yao felt gentle, like a mother. He had been taking care of his deranged mother since he was small, and naturally, he'd grown some kind of motherly tendencies.

"I am sorry I laughed."Yaosmiled gently, trying hard to stop his laughter. "Do you want some cupcakes? They will be ready in fifteen minutes."

Arthur nodded, eyes watchingYao. "I am NOT impotent. But you are a good cook."

"Ten years' worth of experience." Yao smiled. The bitter taste of his past helped him stop his laughter. "I've never had anyone cook for me."

They spent the rest of breakfast in silence.

* * *

><p><em>He was walking slowly. <em>

_Step by step. Somehow, although he knew that he was being followed, he didn't feel the urge to run. He would just walk slowly, until the man caught up with him. _

_Somehow he wanted to know what the kind of man who'd follow him was. _

The black haired boy opened his eyes. Across from him, Arthur was sitting, looking out at the clouds outside the collected himself, aware of the drool that came out from the side of his mouth. He wiped it quickly and stared at Arthur.

"We are almost about to land," Arthur told him, but with his eyes still locked on the clouds. "Nice dream? Very thick drool you had there."

Yao blushed. But he didn't retort. He had no reason to argue. He _was _drooling.

* * *

><p>Yao didn't have the chance to breathe. They reached Arthur's 'summer house'—a mansion on top of the cliff, with quite a large area of private beach underneath it. The mansion wall was half glass, making it very bright from natural lighting in broad daylight. The interior design of the mansion matched that of the pentagon, but the number of plants was doubled—someone was already there waiting for them.<p>

Belgiumsmiled as she welcomed both men. Yaowondered how on earth she'd done that; either she could do tele-transportation, or she had flown earlier than them. The beautiful woman smiled and explained Arthur's day schedule, but she paused in the middle of her explanation when a boy entered the room.

"Ah, here you are. Mr Yao, this is your personal assistant since starting today."

The boy bowed to him. Yaolooked closely. The boy looked younger than him, and also, he was shorter than Yao. From his looks, Yao could tell that the boy was either Japanese or Korean. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a knitted vest, something out of place in the hot temperature beside the beach.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Yao. I am Kiku Honda; you can call me Honda." The boy didn't show any emotions, but offered his hand for a shake. Yao received it in silence. Neither of them showed pleasure upon the introduction, but nevertheless, Belgium's smile warmed up the atmosphere.

"He is a very talented young man. He is just second to me in command as Mr. Kirkland's personal assistant. I believe he is very familiar with the nature of your job, and so, I will trust you to meet Mr. Yao's needs by yourself on your hand, Kiku."

The boy nodded and showed a flicker of a smile. Yao noted that the boy allowed Belgium to call him by his first name, _Kiku, _while he asked Yao to call him_ _Honda. __He noted the boy's dislike of him, and strangely, he found it exhilarating. Weird.

"Would you please follow me? I will show you your dressing room."

Yaogroaned. He wouldn't want another dressing room with his 'dog' name on the door. He followed Kiku but maintained some distance between them. Somehow he started to like the wondered why he liked people who hated him rather than people who liked him.

"Here's your room."

Yao walked gracefully in. Luckily, there was no name sign on the door. But that was the only thing that madeYao happy. When he entered the room, he had the urge to go on a rampage and destroy every centimetre of the room.

The room was, firstly, painted in _pink. _And the same gigantic built in wardrobe was occupying one of the walls. There was no window, and the floor was covered with carpet in freaking rainbow colours. A dressing table occupied the other side of the wall and in the middle of it, was another bean bag, this time dark purple in colour. And the last thing was: every single thing in the room possessed some kind of _lacy_ finishing on it.

Yao realized that Arthur was called eccentric not for nothing.

"There is no bed since you …will… _sleep… _in Mr. Kirkland's room." Kiku spoke slower, but gave a very long hiss at the word 'sleep'.Yao pondered about it for a minute and ignored Kiku's voice.

Then he knew realized the reason for why the boy hated him.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I am sorry?" Kiku's eyebrows twitched, showing that he didn't like being interrupted. "What do you mean, Mr. Yao?"

"You like him. You want Arthur." Yaosmiled knowingly. "And you are angry because I am his new…. _bitch." _Although he felt a bitter taste for branding himself with the degrading title,Yao couldn't help but grin. The boy was too amusing.

"Please don't joke about something that is not funny," Kiku answered. He turned his back, avoidingYao's stare. But his red cheeks couldn't hide the truth. "Are you not listening to me? After this you have some appointment with the dermatologist and …"

"Why? What's good about him, I wonder." Yao persisted on the topic, walking towards the shorter man. It was unusual for him to feel _taller _than others. "Tell me, so I can compare."

The boy turned back just to find Yaobehind him. Their eyes were locked, one pair a bit higher in level than the other. Kiku noticed Yao's incredible golden eyes, and he blushed even deeper. Those eyes had the same penetrating effect as Arthur's emerald-like eyes. Yao's smile was irresistible. Like a serpent talking to Eve. "Tell me. I wonder… _why. _You are more _attractive_ than him to me."

Kiku blushed. The boy was _shocked; _there was no other word to explain his feeling at that moment. Who thought the pretty androgynous boy Arthur brought with him had this much of a seducing, no, more like disgusting thread in him? He corrected himself. Kiku had been working as an assistant of Belgium's since for two years ago, and he'd watched gloomily the constantly changing companions in Arthur's arms. Yes, he was actually wondering when would his turn be, when would Arthur turn to him and notice him. He'd heard that Arthur had been was infatuated with Belgium, his personal assistant, for a longer amount of better time compared to the rest. So he'd applied for the job with double intentions, to be close to his idol and to grab the chance of being his lover for once.

And he watched as the _lovers _changed. All of them were beauties, all of them were stupid. Kiku noticed that they thought they were using Arthur to reach fame, but only to realize that they were being discarded once they thought they were finally loved. He laughed at them behind in their backs, wondering how it was that beauty was never accompanied by brains. But this time, he was quite shocked. A boy. Arthur chose a boy to be his lover.

And he saw why. The boy, although confirmed as such by Belgium, looked more like a girl. Translucent skin, black flowing straight hair, pink lips and golden eyes. Yao's eyelashes, he noticed from the close distance, were long enough to touch his own cheeks when he blinked. And this… this advance to him made Kiku feel very very weird. And Yao was a year _younger _than Kiku.

How could a man whose level he despised—as Arthur's lover—actually _pay attention _to him_?_

Yao could feel the boy tremble. Their positions made them so close, yet they were not touching. Yao disliked people in general; however, he was born from a mistress. He had inherited the natural talent of seduction to seduce people. Despite the irony,Yao used it to his full potential. The most recent example of his victims was the professor in his university.

And if he could choose, he would be the dominator, the one topping.

The boy in front of him was even lither than he was. Kiku was shorter; just a nice kind of short, so Yao could reach the lips by just bending a bit. And he wondered what it felt like to touch the smaller boy's skin. He had been caressing wrinkled skins lately, and had forgotten how smooth young skin could be.

"Don't be afraid…" Yao whispered, softly. "You are cute when you are trembling like this."

Kiku moved backwards, but he stumbled on the freaking rainbow carpet. He stumbled down, just in time forYaoto catch him by his hips.

And just in time to for Arthur to watch the whole action.

"Yao." Arthur's voice was clearly displeased, "What are you doing to the boy?"

"Nothing." Yaosighed like he was talking to a persistent child. "I am just helping Kiku to stand. He almost fell. Right, Kiku?"

The boy was frozen, but he nodded him go and walked towards Arthur.

"What do you want now?"

"…Go and make me some tea." The blonde man scowled. He suddenly pulledYao's body nearer to his. "…Don't play with my patience."

"I am not your bloody servant." Yao tried to free himself from the arms, yet he failed. "And let me go."

"You cooked me breakfast." Arthur answered, hands fastened around Yao's body. "So I decided that you can prepare my other meals as well."

"Bastard!" Yaogrowled. "I regret pampering you that one time for once. I'll put poison in your food, just be prepared."

"Oh, really?" Arthur smirked, sadistically. "Then I should put your name in my will as my primary suspect."

With that, Arthur caught Yao off guard and planted a kiss on Yao's forehead. Yao's stomach coiled, feeling something he never thought he could have felt.

Flattery.

"I want my tea in half an hour. Oh, and Kiku? If he bothers you again, tell Belgium. This wild cat is too much for you to handle." The blond man let go of his arms, and went away from the panted from disgust, and his mind was rushing to stop the growing stupid arousal on his lower body.

He turned to see Kiku's cold stare.

"I see that you enjoy rubbing salt on other people's wounds," Kiku spoke as coldly as he stared. "Then you'll see, I will rub more salt on _your wounds."_

Yaorolled his eyes, feeling the jealousy from the smaller boy. What a mess he had plunged himself into.

"But I was honest, you know." Yao somehow felt the need to sugar coat the mess. "I am more attracted to _you _than to_ him."_

Kiku blushed, but his mouth was scowling.

"Meet me in one hour in front of the car. We have a full day's schedule."

With that, Kiku ran through the door and left Yao alone.

* * *

><p>You know, these days I am quite unhappy with ff. When you upload documents, Yao names tend to stick with the words around it. and also, the italics bold function affect the whole paragraphs. it made submitting a whole lot harder. I wonder why. It never used to be like this.

Next chapter will be after I finish my neuroanatomy exam.


	5. Chapter 5

_Another _chapter. Betaed by Blind_Alcemist sama. I have been indebted to her (and all of you, really) that I should put her name on special thanks on my preview page (I have been wanting to do this...)

Happy easter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yao was tired, very much so. After being poked by dermatologists during his facial session, he was ushered to the day spa and spent three hours being touched by the masseuse. He hated people touching him, and he endured the session in distress. The smell from aromatherapy, which claimed to be relaxing, had the reverse effect on Yao. Instead of enjoying himself, Yao found the hard way that he was allergic to any aromatic stuff. They ended up having to visit a general practitioner, and Yao was given antihistamines to reduce his running nose.<p>

Kiku looked smug, hissing, "Never before have I found someone as allergic to luxury as you. Are you sure you are in the right place?"

Yao wasn't in the mood to play with the sarcasm. He was busy blowing his nose into a tissue. His nose hadn't stopped producing clear sticky mucus.

"We were supposed to go to the hairdresser two hours ago. But due to your condition, I think we wouldn't even be allowed to stand in front of the shop's door. You just love to make my job harder, don't you?"

Yao blew his nose hard and threw the tissue away. Despite his blocked nose and snuffling, unrecognizable voice, he snorted.

"It seems that you are not as good as what Mr. Kirkland thought." Kiku ignored the impolite sound from the Chinese boy and looked at his watch. "See? Now we are 8 minutes late for dinner with Mr. Kirkland and Belgium."

"You count minutes?" Yao snorted again. "_Weirdo_."

"Please keep your mouth shut. It's inappropriate," Kiku snarled. He was pissed. Well, he was Japanese to the core, which meant he was a perfectionist. He always planned a day's events down to the very second and followed it thoroughly. However, because of Yao's sudden allergic reaction, they were forced to change their route and plan for the day.

"I don't need more massages or that stupid aromatherapy stuff." Yao sniffled, taking up a new batch of tissues. "I am confident enough in my own skin."

"Do you think that would be that easy? You need to remember, you are now our model, so your beauty is your assets. Taking care of your assets is the most fundamental stuff you need to remember, Mr. Yao."

Yao sighed and looked out from the window. It was ridiculous. It was the reverse of what his life had been. He had never had 'assets'. Nobody ever cared about his 'assets' before. His beauty had never been his 'assets' before.

Hating himself, Yao closed his eyes. Weakness. He was tired and stressed. Everything was happening too suddenly, and now he was caught in the middle of a game with _people_. It had been a long time since he needed to interact with people, and suddenly Yao found himself in the middle of the packs of media hounds people. Sea of people. Sea of _nosy_ people who love to find faults.

He remembered how the tea time went quite civilly. Yao had made an exceptionally delicious simple shortbread that went wonderfully with the rose tea. Even Kiku didn't complain and ate in silence. Or maybe because he was too busy admiring Arthur to complain. Arthur was eating smugly as if he were the one who'd made the meal, while Belgium flattered Yao on the shortbread. She was the only one with enough gratitude to help Yao clean up the mess. Although she did encourage Yao to just leave the dishes, since there would be help coming every single night.

"… So, give your bum a rest and just _sleep_ tonight, you hear me? Please don't overwork yourself tonight…"

"Oh?" Yao stopped reminiscing at Belgium's wonderful smile and smirked. "You're worried about me? How sweet~"

Kiku's face blushed lightly. "N-no! Of course not! I am just wanting to make sure you can do the schedule for tomorrow! I don't care, of course!"

"Don't care? Aren't you jealous… of me? Or of _Arthur_?" Yao smiled gently and gently brushed his finger on Kiku's smooth cheek. The boy blushed even deeper.

"You are cute, Kiku. How old are you, really?"

"Do.. don't look at me like that! I am older than you, you know!" Kiku shouted, trying to hide his blushes behind harsh comments. "Mind your own business, Chinese bitch!"

Yao held up his hand, pretending as if he surrendered and turned away, letting the boy collect himself. It was amusing. Yao smiled, and felt weird when he felt his own lips twitch. It was unnatural for him to smile that much in a day. It was almost unhealthy for him. Or maybe he was actually longing for companionship? For people? It's true that although he felt tired and restless around people, being the centre of attention somehow made him feel alive. As if he was really alive, because people could see him. He wasn't a shadow anymore.

If only his mother could see him now, what would she say?

Maybe she would just laugh and start to bite on her own non-existent nails.

Yao sighed. Trust the image of his mother to ruin his small amount of happiness.

* * *

><p>When he returned, Arthur was (again!) walking around nearly bare naked, only wearing his Hermes boxer and a bottle of sparkling water in his hand. Yao sighed, getting a feeling that it would be a normal occurrence in the future. Arthur noticed Yao's red and swollen eyes, and also his running nose.<p>

"What happened to you? Car sickness?"

"I have some kind of allergy towards aromatheraphy stuff," Yao answered and sat on the sofa, reaching for more tissues in front of him. "Do you know that this thing is torturing me more than my salary's worth?"

Arthur didn't answer; he was drinking his sparkling water until the bottle was emptied. He walked towards Yao and looked down at the lithe man who was busy blowing his nose.

"Have you gone to see the doctor?"

Yao nodded. Suddenly his chin was lifted by Arthur's fingers. Golden eyes locked with Emeralds. Yao stopped breathing.

The fingers on his chin were hot. They burned his skin, but not with an uncomfortable sensation. Arthur's fingers moved, stroking the younger man's cheek. Slowly. Tantalizingly.

Yao felt relaxed, unconsciously surrendering his head to the hand stroking his cheek. It was nice. It was calming. It was comforting. He seldom touched and was seldom touched himself. But a calming stroke, showing concern, when he was down from some stupid reason such as an allergy somehow made the boy feel tender. He felt Arthur's attention on him… was so comfortable.

Arthur bent down, placing his face nearer to Yao's. Yao could smell the expensive aftershave Arthur used, and his mind was filled with the elusive scent. The tip of their noses almost reached each other. The golden eyes were vulnerable, torn between fears and wanting.

Maybe he'll give up just this once…

"Got you." Arthur smirked and pulled away, smirking. "And you still want to make this relationship 'strictly professional'?"

Yao's facial expression stopped Arthur's gloat. He looked lost and betrayed. The Chinese boy rose from the sofa, and his expression quickly changed into fury.

"Hell yes! I was just under the medication's side effects! I want to sleep, mind you!"

Arthur felt some kind of guilt build up in his chest. He watched as Yao stumbled across the room, trying to control himself. The beautiful boy was scolding himself, finding how foolish he was for thinking such a thing when he was facing the most notorious playboy on earth. And ironically, he felt what Kiku had felt in the afternoon. He played with another's feelings and was played in return. He deserved it.

Oh, he hated people. He hated company. He wished he were alone, all alone.

"Not there." Arthur's voice woke him up from his thoughts. "You are sleeping in my room."

"In your dreams," Yao sneered and ignored the voice. He was intending to walk back to his dressing room. Bean bag was more than enough for him. He just needed a space where he could build his defences back.

Arthur was quicker. Effortlessly, he caught up with Yao and grabbed the Asian's wrist. "Come with me."

"Let me go, bastard," Yao hissed.

"I am not a man of patience. Listen. To. Me."

Yao gritted his teeth and let Arthur lead him to the room. It was his first time entering the man's room, and true to his expectations, the room was as luxurious as the rest of the whole house. The whole room was decorated with in a black and white theme. The bed was covered in black- striped sheets, and the pillow was fluffy white. It was a minimalist design, yet it showed how the owner of the room liked his simplicity and comfort. The wool rug underneath the bed promised comfort, and there was with a 30 inch flat screen TV built into the wall. A treadmill ready for use was by the corner of the room, just beside a hard and masculine white sofa. And there was a bathroom slash toilet just adjacent to the bed. But the most wonderful thing of all was the sophisticated lighting, and Yao half-heartedly agreed that the room design was magnificent.

"If you can pay people to design your room, why do you feel the need to mock me with all those pink and rainbow colours in the dressing room, arsehole?" Yao spitted.

"I don't. I designed this by myself," Arthur sighed. "Usually people love my designs. You complain too much, you know?"

Yao shut his mouth. He followed Arthur's lead and suddenly found himself being pushed down onto the bed. He pushed Arthur away, but the man was stronger than he looked. Their arms were engaged in some kind of strength competition before eventually Yao gave in. Noticing the power struggle was over; Arthur patted the boy's cheek.

"Good boy."

His hands then stealthily pulled Yao into the blanket, after making sure Yao's head was laid comfortably on top of one of the fluffy white pillows. Yao's body was rigid, unused to the comfort of goose feather blanket and stiff health pillow. But the pillow smelled like Arthur's aftershave.

It was ridiculous. Arthur couldn't have spent more than a month every year sleeping on the bed. But the whole room smelled just like him—masculine, hard and clean cut. And the scent made him calm. Yao knew he would hate himself if he admitted it, so he pretended he didn't like it and pinched his own nose.

"This smells like you. Yuck."

Arthur's cool expression didn't change at all. "Then make it smell like you."

The answer made Yao's face blush involuntarily. Arthur noticed it, but he didn't comment. Because he knew Yao would run away from the room if he dared to offend the boy.

"Just sleep," Arthur whispered. His fingers gently found their ways up onto Yao's smooth hair. "I'll be here until you sleep."

"…Why?" Yao whispered. His face turned stone cold. The pretty blush was gone, and Arthur felt he already missed it.

"Why what?"

"Is this how you spoil your past lovers? Is this why they were so devastated when they realized you were through with them? Is this the way you play with feelings? Is this… real?"

"Sleep. Don't think too hard."

"I know that, to you, I can be easily discharged for you," Yao spoke; the indifferent tone covered any emotion he might have regarding the man's actions. "So please don't play with my feelings. Don't be gentle if that's only spur-of-the-moment. I am fine with being by myself. I can sleep on the bean bag."

"The bed is always better, Yao. And you are sick. Just sleep…"

"I don't need your half-assed concern. Isn't it too late to feel that way? Aren't you actually happy you got to stir my life upside down? And other people's lives as well? Because you are rich and influential? Isn't this a fun game for you?"

"Stop thinking nonsense. I know you pride on yourself on your smart logic, but I am disappointed with your conclusion. It's too far away from the truth. I am a human too, you know. I am not as cold as you. I can show real concern to people. And you are included."

"Then, please don't. I don't like pity." Yao rose up, but Arthur's arm pushed him back to the bed.

"You are sick. You think I would kiss a sick person? I don't want to get sick, OK?" Arthur hissed. "You always take things too seriously, too personally. Have you ever tried to walk a mile in someone else's shoes?"

"It's not about the kiss," Yao sighed. "It just showed me that you are playing. I understand that we are in the middle of the game. But don't be too serious while playing, or you might loss everything, you know?"

"I am ready to lose everything. This game—with you is …very amusing to me."

"But I am not amused," Yao said quietly. "…I have only myself and if I lose myself… I am done…"

He closed his eyes in peace. Arthur sighed. Maybe that was the antihistamine talking. It may induce drowsiness in some, and apparently since Yao was not used to any kind of drugs, the prescription induced self talking and sleepiness. _Weakness_.

He could see how the boy struggled. From his history, Arthur could only guess what kind of hardships he had been through. Yao was a hard and bitter boy, and although his stubbornness was fun to play with, somehow Arthur did feel a bit of pity for the boy. The boy was trying his hardest to stand up tall. It was amusing how Yao carried himself, with such pride, but accompanied by such self loathing. Such a beauty.

Maybe he was playing with fire.

But everything would be worth it in the end.

* * *

><p><em>He was pathetic. His feet were heavy and he was dragging along the corridor. He turned to the left. The corridors felt like a maze. And he lost his way in between turns. <em>

_He wanted to get out. He didn't like being kept in a maze. He wanted freedom. _

_The steps behind him quickened. He didn't know what to do, and he felt panic rushing in. __H__e couldn't move faster. He couldn't move at all. _

_The arms linked around his waist. _

_He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. _

_Everything was too heavy. He was captured. _

Yao opened his eyes. It was a dark room he'd never seen, and then he realized he was on the bed. Arthur's bed. Arthur—the photographer. The perverted rich playboy.

Yao saw his hands shaking uncontrollably. His nose was dry and hurt, and although his running nose had stopped, it left him feeling raw and pained. And his body was sweating heavily. He tried to look around, wanting to know the time.

His mind was frozen when he saw green eyes looking through at him. Even in the semi darkness—the moonlight was shining through the window—he could see clearly that Arthur was wide awake, watching him.

Yes, his trembling body should have awakened Arthur.

Neither of them talked. Yao's refusal to say anything was clear for both of them that there was a boundary between them. They would not 'share'. They were not 'lovers'. They were …nothing.

But Arthur's arms were around Yao's hips. Just like the stalker in the dream. Yao went rigid. And then he felt the warmth of the body beside him, which was hugging him closely from the back. Arthur's chest was directly on Yao's back. Yao's breaths hiked when he distinctly felt the sign of a hot arousal poking his clothed arse.

Nighttime's arousal? Yao wondered to himself. Was Arthur a silly hormone driven teenager?

Realizing that Yao had become conscious of his growing erection, Arthur let go of Yao's waist, and went up from the bed. Yao pretended to go back to sleep, but he felt Arthur's presence slowly dissipating into the bathroom.

He could feel the air around him turn cold.

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Betaed by Blind_Alchemist. XD I am so thankful! XD I love you!

I was trying to mention Yao's part of the job. Please bear with me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He wished he'd never made the breakfast that first time. Yao grumbled as he put the scrambled eggs on top of double French toast as he proceeded to decorate it with lettuce and tomato slices. He'd woken up early as usual, just to find a British man sleeping soundly beside him. And Yao didn't remember how on earth he'd ended up using Arthur's arm as a pillow. Brushing aside covering his own embarrassment, Yao quickly moved out from the bed and pledged to make a luxurious breakfast for two.<p>

His allergic reaction was gone and he'd never felt better. Heck, it was the first time he could go back to sleep after having the nightmare. Yesterday's hazy memories came back to him while he was preparing the meal. The more he remembered, the faster his hands moved the knife, chopping the onion into fine tiny pieces. He moved around the kitchen, trying to immerse himself in more activity as his agitation rose. The embarrassing stuff that he did made Yao want to bury himself in a hole. It was definitely the medicine's fault that he was that needy. That weakness. It wasn't him. It was the medicine's fault. Everything was the medicine's fault.

_Oh yeah, he was busy blaming a harmless, __non-living__ medicine. Stupid of him. _

Yao was busy scolding himself for being vulnerable when suddenly two arms came and wrapped themselves around Yao's slender waist. The boy stiffened, and his hands stopped cutting the strawberries. He felt warm breath on top of his head.

"Morning." The blonde British buried his face in Yao's hair. Yao could smell him, and his morning breath. Awful. Yet somehow very alluring.

"…You stink. Go brush your teeth," Yao hissed, covering his embarrassment with insults.

The British chuckled. "Do you realize that I can kick you out of this place right now for saying that?"

"Alright." Yao sighed. "What do you want me to say, then? And please don't touch me as you like."

Arthur's lips twitched. But his hands stayed on Yao's waist. "At least say something sexy? Hmmm… Nice bacon smell."

"Go clean yourself. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Or I'll chop you with this knife."

Arthur tilted his head and pulled his arms from the Chinese beauty's waist. "Yes, ma'am."

The blonde man then walked away, more likely to refresh himself in the toilet. Yao watched Arthur's shadow with the tail of his eyes, wondering why he suddenly had this very urgent urge to smile. Fondly, like a mother hen. Weird.

But the man stopped just when he was almost out from Yao's range of vision. And he turned back, expression unreadable.

"…Last night…" Arthur's voice trailed down, inaudible. Yao held his breath.

"…Yes?"

"…Nevermind." Arthur shrugged it off and moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Yao closed his eyes, thinking 1,001 possible different things Arthur had wanted to ask. Maybe. So many possibilities.

But Yao was sure that no matter how Arthur suggested/asked it, he wouldn't answer. His choice was clear. He wouldn't let himself be weak and dependent on another. He was sure that the concerned Arthur he encountered last night was just a façade; a dream. He was under medicine.

He had made his choice.

* * *

><p>The beach was beautiful. The Chinese boy, who had never been on a vacation in his life, walked barefoot on the sand, feeling the gentle texture underneath his feet submerge down when he stepped on it. He could feel the different air—stickier, fresher, and saltier— while watching the wonders of the earth that could contain so much water in such a vast area.<p>

The water was blue-greenish, with occasional slow waves. The sky was blue and the trees were tall. The sand was whitish brown and he could see Arthur's house by the cliff. It was wonderful. It was his first time, ever, to see and experience first hand what a beach felt like.

Everything was bright. Everything was pure. Everything looked like what he saw in the pictures. The pictures he wouldn't admit looking longingly to. The pictures of places he'd wanted to go but no one would take him. And Yao was right.

It was beautiful.

"Like what you see?" Kiku chirped into Yao's thoughts. "This whole area is Mr. Kirkland's private beach. Usually the waves are bigger, but since it was a low tide this week, you couldn't surf now. By the way, I need to remind you, _out of obligation_, that there are occasional sharks and jellyfish that migrate around. So please swim and get yourself eaten."

The sarcasm in his tone was lost when Kiku watched Yao's unending smile. "Yes? And you were saying…?"

Apparently the Chinese hermaphrodite was too absorbed in his own amusement to notice any kind of negativity. Kiku bit his lips, feeling that his face had slowly heated up. Yao's smile was something he'd seldom seen and he _absolutely_ hated it, yet this time the smile induced some kind of heart palpitation in his chest. It was … pure glee, something sincere, and something that Kiku would define Yao as but could not find the exact words for.

"I cannot swim." Yao stopped smiling. His face returned to the usual bored-unamused expression. "I've never swum before."

"Really?" Kiku tried to maintain a proper conversation. Maybe he could. "How about your parents? Shouldn't they have taken you to some pool before?"

"Oh. I don't really have parents from before." Yao looked away. "And my school was without a swimming pool, so instead we always ran marathons."

"Are you… an orphan?"

"Is this what you called rubbing salt on _my_ wound, dear _Honda_?" Yao suddenly smirked and placed his arm around Kiku's waist. "As amused as I am, is this the only faulty thing you can find on me? I expect better, my dear."

Yao watched as the boy blushed and tried his best to free himself from Yao's arm. Yes, he was dodging the question. Yao knew he was still weak. The conversations about parents, no matter how short or unimportant they were, could still make his chest stung. He hated it. He was already seventeen—going on eighteen soon—and he should be more independent. He had been fighting for himself all along, and he should continue confidently into the future.

But he was getting tired. There was no end of the fight in sight.

Kiku freed himself from the taller boy's grip. "Pervert!"

Yao chuckled, noticing the blush and the boy's uneasiness. "But handsome, yes?"

"As if, you asshole!" Kiku spitted. "…Mr. Kirkland is waiting in the cave area, follow me!" and with that, the Japanese personal assistant ran away as fast as he could, leaving Yao.

Yao sighed. He walked slowly, enjoying the feeling of gentle sand on his bare feet. Kiku was amusing in his own way. Sarcastic child, yes, but easily read by Yao. It felt weird, because now it felt like he was taking the place of the bullies who used to bully him. Of course Yao wouldn't bully anyone physically, but he loved to mentally torture the boy. It was a good sport.

Somehow Yao, who had always been taking care of his mother, felt better when he had someone to take care of rather than someone who would take care of him. Being taken care of meant submission. Taking care meant control. And of course, Yao wanted control.

But his unwritten agreement with Arthur made him feel like he didn't have control at all over anything except when they would fuck. He won't submit, of course. But when he felt Arthur's hot arousal poking at his back, Yao did feel something that was definitely unhealthy for him, spreading from his lower abdomen. And it had been only like, two days. How long could he resist?

"… _There are occasional sharks and jellyfish __that migrate__ around. So please swim and get yourself eaten_…"

For a moment, he almost considered to jumping into the water. Maybe he could find some hungry sharks around. Maybe he could induce their predatory instincts by inflicting a wound on himself.

And then maybe he would be free from everything.

* * *

><p>Yao found a group of assistants who were busy setting up the appliances; lights and cables were set up nicely and secured. In the middle of everything, Arthur prominently stood, talking to Belgium and another man Yao suspected was the head of the equipment division. Even with his Bermuda shorts and a white T-shirt, one would realize how…<em>manly<em>? _Handsome_? Arthur was. And no, Yao wasn't ready to admit it, so he forced himself to look away. They looked like they were in a very serious discussion anyway, so Yao waited outside the circle of the apparent workplace.

But somebody noticed him.

"I have been waiting for you!" The man approaching him was, apparently, half flamingo. His hair was Cleopatra-cut, pink in colour. And his whole outfit screamed shocking pink. "I was, like, very excited to meet you! Finally, eh? My name is Feliks. You can call me 'cutie'. Yao, right? Eh~ You are not bad yourself! Is that really your eye color, or contacts?"

"…Real." Yao couldn't answer properly, since he was still surprised from being bombarded with such an impressive self introduction.

"Eh? Really? Ow, so disappointing! And here I thought they finally made decent contacts." Feliks pouted, but he grabbed Yao's wrist. His hand was smaller than Yao's but his strength was definitely not small. "Come here, darling! We should redo your make up!"

Yao followed the pink creature to a huge trailer. He was pushed in by Feliks, and noticed in amusement that as the trailer hosted the most complete wardrobe possible. Everything was there, from ballerinas' tutus to pirates' hats.

"Sit here, honey." The man pushed him down onto a chair, and Yao looked at himself in the mirror directly in front of him. Like a reflex, he scowled. He hated his face. It looked abnormally refreshed, and his cheeks were blushing healthily. The dark circles around his eyes were almost gone, and his face wasn't pale like death anymore. Since when…?

"Either you are a genius in applying make up, or I need to know your plastic surgeon's name," Feliks smiled, quoting Sex and the City, touching Yao's cheek. "Such smooth skin…"

"I am not wearing make up and I _will_ operate _on_ people, not being operated on." Yao smiled politely. "You are cute yourself, cutie."

"Oh, really? I can NOT believe you! Ah, but so many thanks for your praise, darling~" The pink haired man smiled and played with Yao's smooth hair. "Are you saying all these are natural? Gosh, then you are the best specimen Arthur has ever chosen, my dear. It's good timing, coz I cannot stand another plastic beauty. I am sooo sick and tired of blondes and big boobs, you know."

Yao stared at himself in the mirror. "I might be fine, but I am not beautiful at all."

"Ah, low self esteem now, have we?" Feliks smiled knowingly and patted Yao's head. "I'll make you feel better with my make up skills, darling…. By the way, are you wearing Banana Boat*?"

"What is that?" Yao asked, just to get an exaggerated gasp from the pink man. Yao started to feel like a moron in front of the amazingly animated make up artist. He was a medical student, and people wouldn't ever call him an idiot, as well as Yao himself knew that he wasn't one. Yet, this pink man could make Yao feel like an infant with limited knowledge about the world.

He spent the next half an hour listening to Felix's lecture about the 'absolute' importance of sunblocks.

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Banana Boat= the sun block brand that is quite good XD. I like wearing it myself. Ah, useless advertisement…

* * *

><p>Arthur looked around him, checking the almost-finished preparation. Everything was nicely set, and since they were all professionals, Arthur believed everything would be nothing less than perfect. The cave was surrounded and immersed in water—ankle deep—so the cables and lamps should be either hung from the cliff or covered with special waster-resistant material. Everything was almost ready and his most precious camera was hanging around his neck, ready for action.<p>

Now, he just needed the object of his camera to appear.

He vaguely caught Yao's glimpse being taken away by his make up-costume coordinator, Feliks Łukasiewicz**, **an eccentric man with an excellent taste of clothes and an amazing make up talent. He had proven his worth when he could transform some of Arthur's previous 'models' into angels. So he was wondering what Yao would turn out to be.

His mind stopped wondering when he saw Yao come out from the trailer. He watched as the two—very different—men walked towards him. One shone like a pink pixie under the sun, the other was … normal.

Yao watched as Arthur's face lost his interest. He grimaced. Feliks has been trying everything on him—make up, sexy lingerie, ridiculous accessories, but in the end, he opted back to Yao's natural look. Feliks understood that Yao's natural look was the kind of beauty that faded away if given heavy make up. So instead, Feliks only applied foundation, light mascara (not needed, judging from Yao's natural eyelash length) and some soft pink eye shadow, and opted to dress Yao in a simple thin shirt and blue jeans.

"This is my masterpiece." Feliks smiled to Arthur.

The blonde man sighed. "I have seen better."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Yao hissed and walked passed Arthur.

The blond photographer refused to answer. He signalled for Yao to follow him to the opening of the cave, where mangrove and madrona trees covered most of the entrance. Bushes nicely covered the ground, and Yao watched his step, as it was easy to lose his balance when he stepped on the roots and bushes. The water reached his ankles, with soft sands under his bare feet. The cave seemed very hollow, deep into the earth.

"Pose."

Yao watched as Arthur moved from him, a good distance away, and started to arrange the camera strap circled to his neck. The Chinese beauty noticed a drastic difference when Arthur branded him as a 'disappointment'. There was no smile or seducing lines, only seriousness and weariness left.

"…So rude," Yao found himself complaining without thinking. Arthur heard the accusation and looked at Yao as if he was looking at an idiot.

"I am not rude. I am paying you to be _interesting_ all the time. This is not what I call interesting. You look… _normal_."

"Watch your tongue, bastard," Yao hissed, although he was quite insulted by the statement. True enough, he was paid as a model, but that didn't mean he should be perfect all the time. He was only human, and Arthur shouldn't blame him for his 'normalcy,' especially because Yao was actually dressed by Feliks.

The shirt Feliks chose to cover his body was made from thin, water-absorbent cotton. It was white and soft, and very comfortable. The jeans were Levi's, and the blue colour of it matched the colour of the shallow water around his ankles. Truthfully, Yao thought he looked fine, if not presentably casual. Nevertheless, it appeared that Arthur loved him better when he was dressed as a woman.

They stood in silence, both watching the other. Yao refused to pose. It was a glare battle. Arthur's patience seemed to reach its limit. The blonde man spitted to the ground and walked closer to Yao, hurriedly, aggressively. Instinctively, Yao knew Arthur would hurt him if he went near. So the Chinese beauty stepped back, albeit slower than Arthur's pace.

Arthur came even nearer, arms stretched to grab Yao's collar. Yao tried to duck and shifted his weight backwards. It was a faulty move, since he lost his balance the next second and ended up falling down into the water.

The rather cold sea water wrenched his jeans and shirt. The materials stuck to his skin. The splashed water came into contact with Yao's face and eyes, making the boy cringe. His eyes stung. He tried to rub it off, but since his hands were equally wet with salty water, it became even more painful.

A big hand stopped Yao's arms from rubbing his own eyes. "Stop. You'll make it worse."

Yao tried to shrug off the hand, but Arthur was stronger and faster. He pulled Yao back onto his feet, while making sure the wet boy was not in close proximity with his beloved camera. The camera was moved to his back, so it was hanging on his back. When Yao was steady, Arthur moved even closer.

Out of nowhere, Yao could feel Arthur's tongue stick out and lick his eyelids.

"Whaa..!" Yao screamed, pushing Arthur away. The British man pulled Yao back onto his chest, and it was uncomfortable for Yao as his face was pressed against Arthur's sharp scapula.

"Calm down. Don't open your eyes. I am going to wipe it."

"…You _licked_ it," Yao whispered in an accusing tone.

"I need to clean it up." Arthur sighed and pulled out his handkerchief and wiped Yao's whole face. Yao practically felt his skin scream "freedom," as the handkerchief wiped away the salty water and the thin layer of make up he had on his eyelids.

Yao slowly opened his eyes. Arthur's face was in very close proximity to his, within a distance Yao wasn't sure he was comfortable with. They stayed staring at each other for some time. In a moment of foolishness, Yao thought he would be… kissed.

Their breaths mingled with each other's. Yao was glad it wasn't winter; otherwise they would have warmed each other with their heavy breaths. And his senses would be covered with Arthur's scent. However, Arthur wasn't even thinking about it.

"Your eyes are a bit red," he whispered. "Do you want to rest first?"

Yao forced himself to stop thinking, to stop analysing everything and jumping into too quick of a conclusion. Of course the blonde man had nothing in mind for Yao. He wasn't dressed up in girls' clothing. Arthur wouldn't want to seduce an 'uninteresting' boy.

"No." Yao found himself shaking his head. "I am fine."

"…Maybe Feliks was right." Arthur suddenly smirked. "You look better when you are _wet_."

Yao pondered on the sentence when Arthur moved away from him. The heat from the other's body was lost and Yao wondered, for a moment why he felt disappointed with the lost source of another body heat. But he reasoned that since he was wet, his body was more sensitive to temperature and the slow wind chilled him up. So Arthur's body warmth was most welcomed.

Arthur stood away from Yao, from the same distance he was standing before Yao complained. Looking away, Yao watched as the blue sky matched the blue sea. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Somehow the addition of bark and bushes made the whole scenery even more alive.

"..Do you often take your lovers here?" Yao found himself asking.

"Jealous?" Arthur answered, giving Yao some attention while making sure his camera was ready.

"No. It's a really good place…. I tell you what, do something for me and I will pose the best that I can."

"It's not in your control, is it?" Arthur sighed. "You don't even know jack about modelling. Stop thinking highly of yourself."

"I may not know anything about modelling—or _this_ world; but I know how to be seductive. I know myself. And I would open it for you, if you promise to do one thing for me."

"… I am intrigued. Continue."

"Teach me how to swim?"

Yao's last sentence made Arthur lose his skepticism. Yao could tell the blonde man had accepted the proposal so Yao started his act. Arthur watched the boy climb one of the trees, making himself look nicely and effortlessly sexy. The wet cotton shirt showed off the slimness of the body underneath, and vaguely revealed one very pinkish nipple. The boy's left hand was on the bark, balancing himself; while the other hand was up on his own hair, messing it up. Droplets of water fell down, slowly, framing his lithe beauty.

Arthur was, of course, clicking his camera, capturing the moment in inhuman speed. The view was really good in his lenses, Arthur smiled to himself. He had originally thought that Yao would ask another money settlement, just like what he'd always asked for. Money, money and money. But _swimming_? And Yao asked him to _teach _it?

Interesting.

Suddenly, his disappointment about Yao's 'normal' look evaporated, replaced by sheer intoxication. Yao was _smiling_. Hell, the boy would never smile in front of others if he didn't have any agenda. But the smile was even bigger, cheekier and more captivating than his usual wry smile. Yao was really smiling. And the boy kept changing, sitting on the branch, looking to Arthur teasingly; the next moment, Yao turned away, watching the soft waves flow behind him, with all the vast sea water.

He looked perfect, like a water nymph.

"How did you do it?" Yao suddenly asked. "This place is not suitable for… mating."

Arthur stopped taking pictures and scratched his back hair. "What do you mean?"

"I heard from Feliks that you always take you new lovers to this place and fuck them." Yao tilted his head. "How? This place is immersed in salty water; the raw flesh of reproductive organs would be painful against such salty solutions. And this bark is not comfortable for lying down either."

"Do you want me to demonstrate it for you?" Arthur lazily smiled, slowly opening his white shirt. Yao could glimpse the six-pack of muscle underneath.

"No, thanks. I am good. It's just my… curiosity."

"Are you sure it's not jealousy, Yao?" Arthur chuckled. But his shirt was finally off; and with just his Bermuda shorts and tanned skin, Yao understood why people fell on their knees in front of Arthur, willingly offering themselves. Yes, Arthur was a very good example of a physically perfect mate. But unfortunately for him, Yao was used to beauty; his mother was a beauty, and although she was crazy, she still looked gorgeous when she laughed. Yao had been surrounded with beauty since he was small, so appearance meant nothing to him. So he answered calmly.

"…Well, I hope not. I know I would never have any hope for you, Mr. Kirkland." Yao smiled. "Even when you said you are trying to court me, you simply revealed your own agenda and how many other models you had mated. It was clear for me that you don't see me as a sexual attraction, you just see me as a simple amusement. I wish to keep it that way."

"How many times do I need to tell you that I am not that heartless playboy you always thought of me as?" Arthur sighed. "I am tired of trying to break that damn sturdy delusional wall of yours, miss."

"You will never get pass through, sir." Yao bowed, moving away from the cave. He avoided Arthur's gaze and went to the beach shore.

"Wait! I never said we were finished here."

"I know your camera has had enough of me for today." Yao waved without turning back.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Betaed by Blind_alchemist! Thank you so much! Your name is forever on my front page XD

I confessed I imagine Arthur on Yao the whole Easter mass. I am a sinner.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yao watched himself in the mirror. Truthfully, he looked like a transvestite. His face was painted with thin make up, but the blue eye shadow on his eyelids brought out the colour of his dress even more. Even though his eyes were tired from the jet lag, somehow Feliks has managed to clear all the evidence. The dark circles were gone. The blush on his face was painted, albeit professionally, and his lips were painted in pink gloss. He tried to lick the gloss off (it was cherry flavoured), but Feliks slapped his head whenever he did that and repainted the lips.<p>

His hair, which was shoulder length, was put up into a loose bundle. Feliks let two curled strands to fall loosely, framing his high cheekbones. His body was covered in a blue, figure hugging, long silk dress. It was bare shouldered, but the length of the material covered his legs, down to his ankle. A huge white decorative flower brooch made from white satin and comprising blue diamonds in the middle was placed on his left chest, cleverly covering his lack of breasts. And a blue, transparent scarf was hanging from his throat, masking his Adam's apple.

Furthermore, to polish things up, two blue diamond chandelier clip earrings hung from either ear. Yao wanted to laugh at himself, as he looked as like those hookers by the road who always put on overwhelming make up.

But apparently he was the only one who thought like that, because Feliks squealed and praised how beautiful he looked like, complimenting how a pair of bejewelled strappy sandals would go very well with the look.

* * *

><p>It was almost eight, and Arthur has been waiting outside Yao's dressing room for almost an hour. The name tag Y-A-O on the door was amusing, but after one hour of waiting, it turned dull and irritating. Feliks was ordered to help Yao prepare for the party that afternoon. Arthur was supposed to attend a party that night—a very unimportant fundraising party hosted by the current president's wife. The party itself was of course, unimportant; but the host of the party made everything seem really significant. And Arthur, as the owner of one of the most prominent companies in the country, needed to attend and 'donate'.<p>

They had returned from the beach. There was the sudden party and some meetings Arthur needed to attend, and they flew back to Arthur's pentagon the next day.

He intended to go alone, but the invitation arrived addressed to Arthur and his 'lover'. Arthur immediately knew that the public was very curious about his new 'companion'. So Arthur called Feliks to dress Yao up, because he couldn't show an undressed lover to the public. He actually intended to dress Yao up by himself, but he noticed how Yao had looked uncomfortable around him the last three days, after the scene in the beach cave. And to respect Yao's space, he called the professional help.

Finally Feliks opened the door. "He is ready~" The eccentric man smiled and let Arthur in. "Behold, Kirkland. This is my other masterpiece~"

And Arthur Kirkland was surprised. Pleasantly surprised.

* * *

><p>Yao watched as Arthur stepped into the dressing room. He stood stiffly, wondering whether his appearance was feminine enough for Arthur's likings. He twirled his fingers in nervousness, wondering what he should do, smile or turn his back to Arthur? He was sure the man would mock him. He really looked like those transvestites…<p>

His trail of thoughts was cut in the middle. Arthur walked towards where he was standing, and stopped right in front of Yao. Yao could smell the familiar scent of expensive aftershave Arthur always wore. And Yao admitted to himself, inaudibly, that Arthur did look very handsome.

The British photographer wore a grey silk blazer, with a white crisp shirt underneath. He was not wearing a tie, so the collar was let open loosely and showed off his sturdy, strong neck. And his hair was slightly combed back, making it look different from his usual messy style. He looked different.

Arthur's fingers found themselves on Yao's chin. Yao looked up while feeling the fingers rubbing his cheek, slowly moving to his ear. Yao felt a bit ticklish, and at the same time, a bit of a feathery sensation grew in from beneath his stomach. Arthur's finger traced the shape of Yao's ear, slipping stray strands of Yao's hair.

"You look lovely tonight, Yao." Arthur smiled, leaning towards the smaller boy.

Yao squirmed, feeling his arousal starting to eat away his resolution. But his body stayed still, yearning towards the scent enveloping him. "…Thank you…"

"You smell good too." The man inhaled, letting his nose to touch Yao's bare shoulder. Yao wore no perfume since he was allergic to it, so the man must have referred to his own natural scent. The Chinese boy felt his body heat up, and he fought the sudden urge to cling his arms around Arthur's neck. He let the blonde sniff around his bare skin, slowly going up, and then Arthur pulled the scarf away.

"Still, you need a last touch." He smirked and dived in. Yao felt Arthur's lips on his neck; sucking, biting and nipping on it. The act made Yao gasp involuntarily, but he quickly closed his mouth. He closed his eyes instead, enjoying the sensation from the suction. He melded prettily into Arthur's embrace, although he didn't embrace back.

When Yao opened his eyes, he could see Feliks' delighted expression from behind Arthur's neck. The effeminate artist was squealing without sound, as if though he knew that if he made any remorseful sounds, the scene in front of him would disappear into thin air.

He was right, Yao thought to himself. If Feliks squealed right now, he would definitely kick Arthur away from him. Maybe. Because Arthur's hands were hard around him, cupping his arse and his waist.

Arthur sighed. He licked the irritated skin where he had been biting and sucking on. He was proud of the result. The patch of skin was red, and maybe soon would turn purple. A kiss mark to show that Yao was his. He owned Yao.

"Good." He heard himself whisper and the scarf was pulled back to its place. Finally freed, Yao hastily pushed Arthur away, face blushing. Arthur wondered whether it was the make up or real blush.

"…Pervert," Yao whispered.

"You are mine, anyway," Arthur answered sweetly, and pulled Yao's waist into his arms. "Let's go. They are waiting."

Feliks was forgotten, blended in into the background. But he didn't mind. It was the first time he'd ever seen his British boss actually too immersed in his own infatuation to realize that there was another person in the room who could witness his act of affection. Very, very endearing. Feliks wondered what it felt like to be Yao, the current and the most loved 'companion' of all.

But he knew that Arthur's love wouldn't last. It saddened him. They looked very cute together.

* * *

><p>The party was very extravagant. Yao watched the whole ballroom in disgust. He thought he would be the worst, the most over dressed person in the room, but apparently, he could be categorized as "humble". Women around the room seemed to be either sparkling (from massive amounts of jewellery) or plain but wearing a Kabuki mask (very, very thick make up). And modesty didn't even begin to explain the dresses, decorations or food. It was a party of plastic boobs, lobsters and crystal chandeliers.<p>

Feeling nauseated, Yao noticed that the men were better, just because they only have so little choice in dressing up. Pretty much half of the man in the room was bald by nature, and the bald by choice men were all dandy. Yao wished he could leave, but Arthur's arm was anchoring him to the ground and not letting him go anywhere.

"Look, finally you came!" Francis came near, a glass of red wine in his hand. Arthur looked at him in disbelief.

"You came alone?"

"Oui, mon cher." Francis nodded sadly. "I was too late to find an escort for tonight… except if you want to share this beauty over here." The French bowed and took Yao's hand. He kissed it gently.

Arthur didn't say anything, but he quickly pulled Yao's hand out of Francis' reach. Instead, he moved in front of Yao and covered the boy with his own body. "Enough with the jokes, frog. Where's Antonio and Gilbert?"

"Well, Gilbert is still in Germany, doing the new Fragrance campaign. And Antonio refused to come tonight. You know how he hates these politicians gathering… I don't blame him, though."

"…Where is the lady of the night?"

"Oh, she is there, chatting with the politicians Antonio hates." Francis sighed. "You should go there and say hallo. She was asking for you and your new beau."

The British man scowled. "How did she know..?"

"Since the first photo shoot leak, all the ladies have been wondering about your new lover, mon cher." Francis sighed. "And it doesn't take a minute to get the gossip to the first lady's ear. You'll see."

Arthur sighed in annoyance and pulled Yao with him. Francis waved his hand, playfully biding them away. Yao hissed.

"Don't go too fast… these heels are hurting me!"

"Quiet. Careful of your words now, Yao," The blonde man warned him. "I don't want you to make any wrong impressions… Ah. Good evening."

It was like a chameleon. Arthur turned from a bratty proud snobbish bastard (Yao's personal comment) into a perfect gentleman who did what Francis did—kiss a lady's palm.

"Oh, it's always nice to see you, Mr. Kirkland." The lady smiled. Yao bowed down, watching as how the current president was standing in front of him with an attractive middle aged lady who knew her poise. She smiled like a royal. Yao agreed that she could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be.

But his eyes stopped looking around when he saw who was talking to the first couple.

It was his dad.

The man was older than Yao remembered, but still with the same arrogant aura. The man was wearing a suit, and he looked as regal as ever. Yao could see no resemblance of between him and the man, and somehow he thanked God for that. The man looked irritated because his conversation with the president was cut off; but when he saw Yao, he grabbed the glass in his hand tighter. He was staring at Yao too, and they both realized their blood bond between each other.

"Father?"

The word made Yao flinch and he saw, standing beside his father, a young boy of around 13. He'd never seen the boy, but clearly, the boy was his father's "real" son. Maybe from the real wife, or maybe from another mistress? Thinking about it made Yao want to stab his father in the chest, to dig out the man's black heart.

"I see that you are preoccupied." Arthur smiled warmly to the couple, failing to notice Yao's stiffened body. The couple, also failing to notice the silent fight between father and his bastard son, beamed back.

"Oh, I am sorry. I need to introduce you to Mr. Wang. Of course you have heard of him, he is the current Secretary of this nation…"

Yao wanted to sneer. So, his father had made it. His father's family—scratch that—was comprised of generations of politicians. Most of them had reached the top administration, but none had ever reached the actual presidency. They were more of the controllers from the shadows. His father was one of the most successful ones, and Yao had felt no pride upon learning this it. He wished the man would just rot in hell.

His felt a sudden, piercing pain across his stomach. The scar was already healed, but it suddenly stung like when it was made 14 years ago. He could still remember vividly how the scar was made and how his father looked over him like Yao was a piece of trash, when he was supposed to be protecting his small son…

Yao looked away. He was stronger and he needed no protection from anyone. He had matured. He was almost eighteen. He was fine.

The lady's attention shifted to Yao, and she smiled. Yao nodded, returning the smile. Of course he could be charming. He had his mother's talent. He could act like he was happy being there, confident, and _loved_… by a man. He would show his father how shameful he had become, being a lover of a man over for the money.

But Yao knew he was just ridiculing himself. He promised himself that he would be a world class renowned neurosurgeon, to show his fraternal family that even a piece of trash could be successful. He never intended to show himself in the arms of a man, and to top it off, in a _woman's_ dress,. It was shameful.

His head started to get feel too light. His breathing started to get uneven. He almost had a panic attack.

_Hang in there, Yao__, _he told himself. _Hang in there. _

"Of course I know about you, you are very famous." Arthur started his political dancing. He looked flawless, and his smile looked sincere. The man shifted his attention to Arthur and engaged him in a polite conversation.

"And I know of you too. A very successful young entrepreneur, just like your father." Yao's father didn't smile, because he was just incapable of the emotion. He pushed his other son forward. "I want to introduce Kaoru; he is my heir."

The mention of his father made Arthur flinch, but only Yao noticed it, and he was too busy trying to calm himself down, so he and ignored the motion.

"He will be a very handsome politician in the future, just like you." Arthur smiled. Then suddenly his smile froze. Yao noticed Arthur's grip on his hand had tightened. "Just… he looks very like you, sir."

The Secretary nodded. "You know how purebreeds are always better than trained mutts, no matter how much training was done. I know of some perfect examples. It all come down to …lineage. You are what your parents were."

Yao gritted his teeth. It was an indirect insult. His father was insulting him, saying that Yao was a slut, just like what his mother was.

All he wanted to do was to jump on the man and scratch that face until it bled.

Arthur chuckled. "Very strong view you have there, Mr. Secretary. Ah, I am sorry for interrupting your conversation. Well, I need to excuse myself; I came in here looking for the good food."

The couple laughed over the soft joke and excused Arthur. Yao's father just nodded, but Kaoru kept staring at Yao's face, unabashedly.

Finally they left the group. Yao was ready to kick anybody around him when Arthur wrapped his arm around Yao's shoulder. "I am sorry," he whispered gently. "I didn't know he would be here too."

Yao turned to him, surprised. "What do you…?"

"I assume he is your… father, correct?" Arthur took two glasses of champagne from the floating waiter and gave one to Yao. "I just realized when I saw that boy. He looked like you."

"I don't look anything like him," Yao replied coldly. "I have my mother's looks."

"Really?" Arthur smiled. "Then she is a beautiful…"

Suddenly someone patted his back. Arthur turned to see a bunch of young women, all batting their eyelashes to him, requesting his attention. Although it was a fundraiser, it was also a standing party. He had no reason to refuse, as usually Arthur would dive head first into a bunch of girls trying to seduce him. So Arthur had no choice but to attend the bunch of beautiful young women, leaving Yao alone.

Instead of feeling angry, the Chinese boy felt happy. Finally he was alone. Yao moved and tried to blend with the wallpaper. He wanted to leave; he didn't want anybody to engage him in any kind of conversation. He needed his alone time. The party was too much. He looked around, watching how people looked so animated talking about weather. For God's sake, everything in that room was fake.

But his eyes trailed once again, unconsciously searching for the image of his father. But the man had disappeared, much to Yao's relief… or dismay.

"Excuse me." A male voice came from his left side. Even before looking, Yao moved away, taking the glass of champagne with him. He settled in the corner of the room, slowly drinking his champagne, before another '_excuse_ _me'_ came from his right side.

So Yao moved again. And for half an hour, more than ten men tried to engage him in conversation. Yao kept running away, moving so often that he looked like sprinting in his heels. Bloody hell, why men couldn't leave him alone? He just wanted to stay and be alone for a minute!

"…"

Yao was expecting another 'excuse me' when suddenly a boy's voice was heard.

"…Yao ge ge?"

Yao turned to find the boy, Kaoru, standing beside him. The boy was looking straight at him; eyes wide with wonder. He drunk the sight of Yao greedily, but he wasn't smiling. In a sense they were pretty similar—expressionless—standing in the corner of the room, ignoring the whole crowd except for the other party.

"…You are mistaking me for someone else, boy," Yao whispered and looked away, ready to move, but the small hand caught his arm.

"No. I know you. From the picture. Father has a picture of you. You are my ge ge, right? Yao… right?"

"… Did he tell you about this… Yao ge ge?" Yao asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but his heart was thumping. What picture? What story? Why had his father remembered him?

"Father has a picture of you and auntie. Mother doesn't like it, so he kept it in secret and showed me only sometimes. But I have never seen you. They said you left the house before I was born."

Yao then remembered vaguely that, when he left the main house to live alone with his mother in the small apartment, the first wife was pregnant with her second child.

"…I think you got the wrong…"

"I am Kaoru. I have been wondering whether you are real or not, ge ge. But you are real, and you are prettier than my jie jie! However, why are you wearing a girl's dress? Aren't you a man?"

Yao had nothing to say, so he stayed quiet. But the boy stuck with him. They talked one way, with while the boy kept initiating conversation, and jumped around from one topic to the other. Kaoru was another loner like Yao, but somehow he could talk and talk and talk with the stranger whom he guessed was his long lost brother. Yao tried to push him away, but failed. In the end he was forced to listen and answer. But the conversation was quite enjoyable, really. The boy had Yao's stubbornness and didn't leave Yao's side until fifteen minutes later, when his phone rang.

Apparently he was called by his father, and thus, he waved goodbye to Yao before he slipped into the sea of people. Yao watched the boy, and felt a weird sensation in his chest. Weird.

The boy kept calling him ge ge, and despite Yao's unwillingness, he admitted that he didn't mind it. He watched the way where the boy had gone and smiled to himself.

A little brother…?

"Excuse me…?"

_Oh here we go again_. Yao sighed.

* * *

><p>"Who was that man?" Arthur asked accusingly. They were seated comfortably in the back of Arthur's Lexus.<p>

Yao sighed. "I have told you, I didn't even know him. He just kept pestering me…"

"I need to remind you that the contract says you cannot flirt with.."

"And I don't intend to, fool." Yao scowled. "Were you blind? I was trying to get out from the place! He practically had me cornered to the wall; I didn't have any place to slip away!"

"How did you let him do that?"

"Stop being a ridiculous bastard." Yao turned away. "This is such a useless conversation."

"No, we are not done yet."

The driver watched the couple from his front mirror and smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>He was back in the alley. <em>

_He knew it. This nightmare just wouldn't let him sleep peacefully. So he walked, and walked. Strangely, he could sense that the stalker wouldn't appear this time. _

_He turned to the left. He saw a shadow. And the shadow hid itself quickly after he noticed it. And so, he was str__uck__ by a weird but amusing idea. What if he followed the shadow instead of being followed like usual? _

_So he ran. Ran towards the shadow. The shadow ran from him, but it was pretty slow. And so he caught the shadow. _

_When he turned the shadow back, he saw a face similar to hi__s__, expressionless. He was shocked. And then the shadow changed into a big, proud figure, looking down on him. _

_And then a pair of arms hugged him from behind. _

Yao opened his eyes. He was sweating and panting. He looked at the clock on the wall; it was ten past four. And then he realized that somehow the shallow bastard who shared the bed with him had somehow linked his arms around Yao's waist.

_Bastard__,_ Yao thought to himself. Maybe it was because of the act that Yao had the nightmare that night. So he tried his best to release the arms, but Arthur seemed to be unmoveable. And the bastard was smiling in his sleep.

"…Don't pretend to be asleep, you fool," Yao hissed. Arthur shook his head and pulled Yao even closer, enjoying the smaller man's heat.

"…Bastard," Yao hissed again, but he let the arms stay around him—and then went back to sleep. He knew that he could go back to sleep. Ever since he shared a bed with Arthur, he could always go back to sleep back after the nightmare.

Weird.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

This is the official chapter that will make you hate me. this is the mature theme i warned you about.

Un betaed.

To Vestiny: 我不能使用我的电脑写中文 . 但我明白中文 . 我在百度 有一些翻译的故事 , "螺旋 " and "second honeymoon aru". 谢谢您的阅读 . 我想成为你的朋友呢！

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You… look happy."<p>

Yao ignored the statement and watched how the hairstyle artist pulling his hair back, hard. He was trying not to wince; his hair was pulled so hard. On his lap was the stem cell research paper he had been meaning to read, and beside him, Kiku was watching in earnest, happy to see Yao get tortured by the hairstylist.

"Hey, don't pretend you don't hear me." Kiku sighed, and then took the paper from Yao's lap. "Stem cell research? Really? What's that?"

"You won't understand." Yao smiled mockingly but his eyes winced a bit. His hair was being done geisha-style, and a big wig was placed on top of his head. "A cute boy like you just needs to stay cute to earn a living you know."

"Such insult…!"

The hair stylist sighed. "Stop it, two of you. But truthfully, what is stem cell?"

"It's the undifferentiated cell." Yao answered. "If we can actually make them to develop into desirable tissue, we can regrow your brain, or your heart."

"Wow." The hairstylist smiled. "What, are you like, rocket scientist or something?"

Yao grimly answered. "No. I am a med student."

A gasp followed his answer. "You are the exception to the model stereotype. I wonder why a beauty like you has that kind of brain. It's unfair, you know."

Yao smiled, but his mind was screaming, what's unfair? His life has been hell; his childhood was non-existent; was that unfair? Compared to sheltered children who only knew the warmth and protection from their family, of course the smart Yao was fair. Because he had been alone that he could do so well right now. So he won't complain, but he won't take complain from others either.

They were at a studio. It was Yao's first job as a model with another photographer that wasn't Arthur. Arthur was very against the idea; he wanted to lock the boy inside his pentagon while he attended the directorial meeting. Yet Belgium succeeded in changing Arthur' mind; explaining that Yao should try other job opportunity or otherwise his career wouldn't grow.

Yao, of course, didn't really care. He was happy when Arthur kept him inside the pentagon for four days straight. Aside from doing the cooking and housekeeping, Yao was free to do everything he wanted. So he caught up with all the studying and assignment he had been neglecting. Arthur has given the permission for Yao to use his computer and internet, so Yao filled the whole four day researching about his project for third year. In medical degree, one needs to make a medical research project for a whole year once they are in their third year. He knew that he would only come to school in another five and a half months, but he needed to keep up with the medical news that always evolve every single day.

He hadn't thought about a future as a model. He had been aiming for a medical degree since he was mature enough to think about his future. He needed the reputation and the money of a specialist. He wanted to be big, but not just because of his looks. He wanted to be a famous person because of his brain.

"Done." The hairstylist smiled and patted Yao's shoulder. Yao looked up and saw his hair do was even bigger than his whole head. There was the ornament, flowers, pins, bejewelled accessories; he really looked like the geisha from Japan.

He was still wearing his t-shirt and jeans, so it was a really weird look. Yao couldn't stifle his laugh. Kiku laughed too, finding the whole hair do amusing.

"Now he needs to do your make up and costume." Another person came and told Kiku. Yao wondered whether people actually thought models as human. Nobody talked directly to him; it's as if Kiku was the human and Yao was the beautiful doll he dragged around. But Yao followed Kiku's order and went to another room to change.

* * *

><p>"It was… well." Kiku couldn't let himself to praise the Chinese. The first part of the photo shoot was a royal failure, since Yao refused to act or pose as a geisha. But in the second part of shooting, suddenly Yao looked like he was in trance, under the willow tree. It was as if they were talking. Such an ethereal scene. Kiku didn't want to admit it, but yes, Yao had a lot of potential, if only he would try.<p>

Yao rolled his eyes, while still trying to concentrate on another research paper. He didn't really care how the photo shoot went, because he didn't intend to excel in it. It was a hassle for him to actually think about his research.

They were in the back of the car, going straight back to the pentagon. Arthur was screaming in the phone, demanding Yao's milk tea and shortbread. Fortunately, they had finished the photo shoot. Yao was irritated when he heard how Arthur ordered him, and he suspected something must have happened to the Blonde arrogant.

His mind flew back, to the photo shoot. He was quite angry. He didn't like fake, and the world of modelling were the world of fakes. People sell fake images in modelling. He hated how everything was beautified. It was unreal. It was a stupid world.

_Yao didn't actually understand what they meant when they wanted him to pose like a geisha. He wore twelve layers of kimono; twelve inch thick of make up, and a wig taller than Eiffel Tower. Surely even when he sneezed, he still would look like a geisha. The man persisted, telling Yao that he needed to be a geisha, to feel like a geisha. Which Yao found moronic. Why should he pretend that he was a geisha when he looked exactly like a geisha? _

_The photographer stopped clicking his camera and sighed. He licked his lips before commenting. "So… you are just another talentless beautiful lover of his, huh?"_

_The comment made Yao's head went light. "Why did you say that?"_

_But the man ignored him; eyes focused on the screen beside him. Yao felt like a failure. So people around him thought that Yao was just another boy toy. Just another beautiful lover of Arthur. Talentless beauty. Useless. _

"_Let's do second take." The man ordered, taking his position and camera angle. _

_This time, Yao felt he had no need to even care about the man. He would ignore him, since no matter what Yao did; the man would only think of him as 'Arthur's property'. Let it be, then. So he pretended that the whole room was empty, just the background willow tree was the only thing that was alive in the room. _

_He was immersed in his own world; imagining impossible ideas like trying to cultivate the plant cell and made them as human cell. What a genius if he could do that. Then he realized it was a very pitiful idea. The willow blossom was too pretty; it would be bad if they needed to be changed from such a beautiful existence into a human cell, such an ugly creature. _

_Without realizing, suddenly he was patted on the back and told that the photo shoot was over. Yao was shocked, but he hid his surprise well. He followed the assistant to clean up his make up and took off all the kimono; but on the way people were congratulating him because he 'nailed' the 'aura' of a geisha. _

Yao felt it was all ridiculous. 'nailed'? 'aura'? Why were the staffs being so vague about it? Wasn't he a failure? Wasn't the photographer felt disappointed in him? Why do they feel the need to beautify whatever they were thinking?

Then he received Arthur's abusive call and they went back straight away.

* * *

><p>Arthur was on the sofa, pictures and papers around him, all chaotic. And to think that Yao just cleaned up in the morning. It was mess everywhere, and the dirty plates from breakfast were towering in the sink. And the distinct smell of alcohol filled the room.<p>

Yao sighed. "Hey. I am back."

"_Finally_!" The man shouted and woke up. In his hand was a bottle of vodka. "Get me some milk tea!"

"'_Please'_ can bring you better chance, drunkard." Yao hissed. "I am not your housekeeper."

"Of course not. You are my lover."

"Yeah, as if." Yao scowled. But his body had automatically gone to the kitchen and opened the cabinet; putting out the tea box. Arthur snorted, and came back to his activity—drinking and sorting the paper. He hissed everytime he saw a new paper and drunk from the bottle. Yao then noticed that three other empty wine bottles were scattered around Arthur's seat area. He was sorting and looked like he was unsatisfied with something.

"Is there something wrong?" Yao asked.

"No. Just make my bloody tea."

"Hey! I need to remind you that I am not your servant. I am here as your model; not housekeeper!"

"What's the difference? You don't serve me in bed; so you need to serve me in my house."

"Arrogant bastard." Yao spitted to the empty teacup. Arthur scowled. Alcohol scent filled Yao's sense even stronger. He cringed. "How many bottles have you finished, Arthur?"

"…I don't know. I don't care. You, get my milk tea, now!"

Yao bit his lips and irritation rose in his head. Even though he was contracted by the man to work for him, Arthur has no right to actually order him to make a drink, or whatever. He was a model. He was supposed to be a _fake_. Not to be a _maid_.

So out of his temporary rage, Yao spitted on the cup he was using to serve tea. Unfortunately for him, Arthur was still sober enough—or rather, has his photographic sharp vision—and saw what Yao did to his to his cup.

"Don't spit into my cup!"

"…You deserve it, British Bastard."

"You fuckin…!" Arthur's voice increase with his rage, and he stood up from the sofa. The vodka bottle in his hand was forgotten, fallen to the carpet and splashed its content onto the material. Yao heard the sound of Arthur's bare feet slapped against the floor; nearer and nearer, impatiently. The smell of alcohol came nearer and nearer to Yao. Arthur was coming to him.

Of course Yao fled; the cup and tea forgotten. He ran for salvation to his dressing room. Behind him, Arthur followed with solid determination. It became a chase-me-if-you-can game; with the smaller boy ran as fast as he could, and the blonde man followed just a second away from behind.

Yao was sure Arthur has lost his usual rationality. Alcohol was famous as a personality changer. And judging from Arthur's uneven steps, the man was already gone. It was raw emotion ruling him. And he was angry at Yao. The Chinese boy's instinct was screaming, warning himself that if Arthur ever caught him, he would be dead meat.

Somehow it reminded him of his nightmare. But this was reality, and Yao has someplace to run into. He almost reached the door; his dressing room, his _sanctuary_. He could barricade himself inside until Arthur got his rationality back, given it might be hours from now. His hand already pushed down the handle, opening the door… and he got caught.

The weight of Arthur's body made Yao fell down. He lost his balance and fell forward, feeling the cold and solid floor on his face the next moment. His chin was in pain. Arthur fell down too; right on top of him. Groaning, Yao tried to move and struggle; but two strong hands death gripped his wrists. The weight on top of him prevented Yao from running anywhere else. Foul smell of alcohol radiated from the British uncomfortably filled Yao's nostril. And Arthur's legs were pinning his down to the floor. He was pinned like a dead preserved butterfly on the display.

"I've got you." Arthur hissed sadistically, feeling the power of winning. He might be drunk, but his strength was still unbeatable by the younger boy.

"Let me go!" He sounded weaker than he intended to, but Yao wouldn't give up. He hasn't lost. He was still smarter and more rational than a drunken rascal. "You jerk..!"

"Stop struggling." Arthur whispered. "..Or I'll rape you."

Yao's body tense, and then he could feel the growing hotness on his clothed arse. It was real. And when Arthur intentionally moved his hips, Yao could feel the hot part rubbed around his bottom, as if it wanted to claim the hole it belonged. The thought was rather dangerously arousing.

Truthfully, he was mostly the topping man in the sexual activities he had until then; being the bottom was the least option. Usually people didn't mind with the choice; they were enthralled enough by his beauty and brain to actually let him be the top. He was only the bottom for once; and it didn't even really entered, because all he could feel was pain and he kicked the man afterward.

But the grinding, living hot thing on his ass cheek was different. He could feel his face started to blush; and some strange sensation grew inside his stomach. But he wouldn't surrender to it. Who wanted to sleep with a drunken sadist bastard like him?

"What are you, a teenager? You drunken horny dog!" Yao screamed to remind himself, mostly.

"I haven't touched anyone in weeks." Arthur sighed. He licked Yao's earlobe, tantalizingly. And the alcohol override the usual expensive aftershave Yao smelled on Arthur. "This is your fault. I tried to be a faithful lover, you know."

"Yeah, as if." Even he was replying with sarcasm, Yao's chest started to thump. Really? Was Arthur being abstinence for him? The proof of arousal on his bottom was kind of hard to ignore. Maybe Arthur was telling the truth? And Yao remembered, Arthur spent most of his day in the house, and there wasn't any girl in sight; except for Belgium. So maybe it was right; or maybe Arthur was just too lazy to search. Ever since the party night, Arthur seemed more irritable than ever, so Yao tried to stay away from his path. And more so, he was drunk. Yao shouldn't believe anything the man was saying. Because it was untrue.

"It's been so long since I get one… Let me have you." Arthur suddenly begged; letting out a hint of frustration and weakness. His lips were kissing Yao's neck impatiently. "I promise I won't touch you again; just once… I need to have you."

The floor was cold. Yao wanted to object, but he couldn't move, and he didn't feel the need to. The pleading from Arthur made Yao felt somehow flattered. "…I am already yours for six months. It's in the contract."

"Fuck the contract. I don't mean that thing. I want to be inside you, fuck you senseless, and fill you with my seed; hell… I am going crazy. I cannot go another day without fucking someone."

Such vulgarity display of lust made Yao blushed and uncomfortable. What was that? It seemed Arthur has lost his mind; his breath on Yao's ear was hot and uneven; like a panting wild animal.

Well, the man was dead drunk. Maybe Yao could deceive him?

"…Why don't you?" Yao whispered. "Go get someone. I believe there are many who would be more than willing to receive yours."

"You don't understand, do you?" Arthur woke up, but he left his feet on Yao's back, nailing the boy to the floor. Yao hissed, being literally under Arthur's feet (and mercy). "Do you think I don't want to? I am waiting because I respect your guts, boy. You want loyalty and respect. I was gentle, I listen to you, I let you have your space. But I have reached my limit. If I can't get what I want tonight, I might as well rape you now."

Arthur laughed. His voice was low pitch, dangerous, and maniac. His grin was wide, his tongue licking his lips over and over again. "I wonder how long you can stand under my lash…"

Maybe that was what it felt to face a caged, angry wild beast in heat. Yao felt himself trembled from fear. But he wouldn't surrender. He was a strong man. He could think his way out from the bad situation.

"…Fine." Yao whispered, lowering his eyelashes seductively. "I will open my legs for you. But, let me have a bath first. You can wait for me in the bedroom."

"Why don't I bathe you instead? You'll run if I let you be alone."

The man showed good reasoning for a drunken bastard. Yao bit his lips, but pretended that he was hurt. "You don't believe me? I wouldn't take back on my word, … _Arthur_."

The way Yao sighed his name made Arthur think. And then he shrugged his shoulder, sighing. "Oh well, what the hell…"

As Arthur walked and closed their bedroom door behind him, Yao started to panic. He needed to think of something. He knew that the chances are, Arthur would be dead when Yao entered the bedroom. He looked dead drunk. But it was also possible that the man still have the urge to mate. The hot thing poking on his arse cheek was nothing to underestimate of.

Yao woke up from the floor, slowly walking to the bathroom. He could prolong the deed by taking time in the bath; but bath would be still a bath and eventually he would need to satisfy Arthur.

It's not like he didn't want to, but his pride, and something else—a stronger emotion he couldn't explain—was filling his head and dead set on refusing Arthur today…

"Yao?"

The voice calling his name made Yao jumped. He turned back to see Kiku coming from the front door. "I forgot to tell you about tomorrow's schedule." The manager said quickly. "You have to be ready at 12 pm…"

"Kiku." Suddenly Yao's mind was lighted. "…You are here, just in time."

* * *

><p>Yao sat on the sofa, looking at the clock on the wall. Silent engulfed him, aside from some soft moans from the bedroom. He bit his lips. It seemed like such a good idea. Arthur needed a fuck. Kiku wanted the fuck. They would be well suited. And Arthur was drunk, so Yao was hoping his judgement would be blinded by alcohol.<p>

But then he started to hear noises from the bedroom; and emotions started to fill his head. It was true that he offered Kiku to Arthur as a sacrifice, and the boy was willing to. Yao told Kiku that Arthur was waiting behind the bedroom, and it was all-or-one chance for Kiku to actually won Arthur's heart. Yao even used all his seductive charm to make the boy believed that Arthur was waiting for him, _Kiku_,… behind the bedroom.

He thought Arthur would be asleep; there was some kind of probability for that to happen. Yet Arthur seemingly handled his lust and drunkenness together, since the moans started to filled the bedroom. Yao, who thought he was actually got a smart way out, started to feel… guilt for the boy. And fear of being caught. And… angry, for letting another man enter the room and sleep on the place where Yao should be at on that very moment.

It has been twenty minutes; and the moan started to get louder. Yao tried to block his ears. The watch on the wall seemed like mocking him, rendering the seconds to pass that slowly. He hated the moans and the ticking sounds…

The bedroom door was harshly opened. Yao turned back, to see a naked Kiku stood, blushing, with his clothes on his hands.

"You..!" The man walked over to Yao. Yao gritted his teeth. He saw it. The anger, the betrayal, the shame, the rage…

PLAK! He received a slap on his cheek. But Yao didn't return it; since he knew he deserved it. Maybe even more slaps. But then he looked up to see Kiku's fresh tears started to fell down.

"…Shame on you." Kiku sobbed and went out of the house, slamming the front door behind him. Yao wondered a second that Kiku was running out while he was still naked. But then the tears started to haunt him, forcing him to realize that he had done a very cruel thing to Kiku. He has destroyed the Japanese's dream—to be held by his heart's idol.

All he could think half an hour ago was how to avoid getting raped by a drunken Arthur. Now he had not only destroyed a man, he also cheated himself and Arthur. What a genius he was.

Yao stood up, his cheek still stung like hell. He walked slowly to the room and saw Arthur was already dead to the world, his breath even and slow, his eyes closed in bliss. The room was filled mostly with alcohol scent; yet Arthur was naked and the cover was messy.

Yao went with the assumption that Arthur has called Yao's name when he came inside Kiku.

That made him felt like he was the worst scumbag in the world.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what to do, so he sat sleepless beside the blonde for the whole night. Repenting on his mistake, he pondered why he did what he did. He was afraid, yes. Because he was going to be raped. But truthfully, he knew he wouldn't mind. He had been sleeping with random people, his professors, his teachers… and it meant nothing to him.<p>

So when Arthur said he wanted to fuck Yao, Yao should be ok with it. He should be fine. He never thought of anything, anyway. Why would he? Fuck is fuck; it's just the needs of sexual beings. He understood that much. Man loves to fuck. The most successful of man is those who could resort his lust to his job.

Did he actually feel scared when Arthur was on top of him? _Yes,_ a part of him admitted the emotion. He was scared. But why? Because Arthur was drunk and he would be rough? No, Yao didn't mind pain. He knew pain early on, since he was used to being bitten by his estranged mother. Because he would be dominated? Well, that must be it, but he wouldn't mind being the bottom. He knew that Arthur was more dominating than him, and although it felt fun to imagine himself topping Arthur, in the end Yao wouldn't even feel the need to fuck just because he has no dominating sexual desire, unlike most men. He wouldn't mind being the bottom; Arthur should be an experienced lover. Maybe Arthur didn't have any male lover before, but surely he would be experienced in all kinds of sex, including anal?

So why? All the reasons he came to think of was weak and unreasonable. Yao scratched his head. He didn't know why. Why? Why?

Was he scared… because he didn't want Arthur to sleep with him because he was drunk?

Why?

Was it because… Yao was afraid to admit the man …_likes_ him?

Morning came while Yao was still trying to reason his deeds. The last trail of thought that passed him has been buried back into the back of his mind. Of course it wasn't because of _like_. Yao sneered at the thought of 'love'. He couldn't and wouldn't want anything to do with that complicated abstract notion.

Arthur stirred beside him. Yao woke up from his thought and moved closer, listening to the moan.

"..water…"

He quickly tended the hangover man's needs. Bringing a jug of water, a glass, a basket of water and a linen cloth, Yao started to do what he did best: taking care of sick people.

* * *

><p>It was an awkward silent. Arthur was sober but weak, and Yao was beside him, gently changing the cloth on his forehead. Arthur just vomited into the basin, and he looked bashful for doing such a dirty deed in front of Yao.<p>

"Don't be shameful." Yao whispered. "I am a doctor-to-be, remember?"

Arthur didn't answer, but he stayed staring at Yao's face. Yao felt uncomfortable and looked for a topic to start a conversation.

"What… what happened, Arthur? What made you… so troubled? Was it the company matters?"

Arthur stared at Yao closely, before deciding to answer "No". Foul smell of vomit faintly came out of Arthur's mouth, and the blonde noticed it himself. Yao gave him a glass of warm water and Arthur drunk it, gratefully.

"Then why? What make you… drink that much?"

"…I am sorry." Arthur suddenly apologized. "I didn't quite remember what I did yesterday, but I vaguely remember I did something wrong… or did I say something wrong? I am really sorry, Yao. I promise this won't happen again."

"It's soothing that I have your promise." Yao winced, thinking of what he had done last night, and he really didn't deserve any apologize. Kiku did. So Yao pestered further. "But what happened? Tell me. You cannot bury these inside you. You may repeat this kind of ...unwanted behaviour in the future if you keep it bottled up."

Arthur sighed. "…This is a thing I never really tell anyone. Only a handful of people know. And this is too shameful… I don't want to tell you, Yao."

"Try me."

"…Well…" Arthur sighed. "…I came from a weird family. My father, he was an avatar. He loves trying new things and gets bored really fast. We—me and my family—was always moving, fluctuating, between rich and poor, because my dad was a gambler with life.

My mother was a very patient and loyal woman. She loves my dad to death, literally. My dad cheated on her a lot, with or without permission. I remembered asking myself why my mother gave him permission while crying. Now I know it was the only way for her to keep my dad in their marriage.

Then my mother couldn't take it. That day my father…he came into our apartment at that time and pulled out a divorce paper. She took a kitchen knife and threatened to commit suicide if my dad divorced her. My dad thought she was joking. But she wasn't. She was always serious.

I watched my mother killed herself. She slashed her neck; I saw blood. And my father was bathing in it. Maybe the death of my mother has thought him something. Because after that, he kept his wedding band and stayed in married status. He became serious and he started to notice me—his son.

I don't really hate my dad. It was more like I hate him because I love him. He was a wonderful dad. He taught me everything I am now, including photography. He started to open a camera shop, and within years, he could support me fully.

Then he opened another shop. But this time, maybe after years of my mother death, he became unstable again. He tried to open a gambling nest in the pretext of a bookshop. He was almost caught. He left me because the police where chasing him. And the shop was filled with debts.

I was forced to work, and I was 17, just like you. I tried my best to safe and pay the debt. My photos were recognized and I started to build a company. I work hard to pay the debt. I almost finished paying it yesterday. Then I realized… it was all _fake_.

It _wasn't_ debt. My father used the pretext of debt to make me send money to _his_ account. I have been working and paying hard earned money to his account so he could live as flamboyant as before. He hasn't changed. He was still the bastard who killed my mother. He has successfully deceived both me and my mother.

And to think I had been thinking of him fondly, as a son to an admirable father made me sick. I was a fool; I was fooled by him. I was ashamed. And I think I drunk too much… well, to bury all this shame. And then I saw you, coming back."

Yao felt his chest stabbed. It was a story he didn't know Arthur would posses. It was impossible, when he looked at the current arrogant British bastard. But the weak, hangover Arthur looked sincere and honest.

"…I don't love, Yao. I don't think I can. I saw how my mother suffered because of 'love'. I understand lust, I know infatuation, but I don't know loyalty. I don't like being tied. I don't even think it was natural to stay with one person all the time.

So I had my share of lovers; and I don't mind when Francis took all of them; I didn't really need them. But then I was always _haunted_ by this _nightmare_, you see… a nightmare where my father stood in front of me and smiled, whispering, "_Go and find your true love, son. Then you will change." _It was a ridiculous memory, but the dream always followed by me chasing someone… vague. Through out mazes, or cities, or places. But I always woke up when I caught the waist of my prey… and you looked similar to the image in my dream."

Arthur chuckled. "I had lovers; I chose them based on the similarity to my dream. But you looked identical; the day I saw your back in the restaurant, I thought I was having a nightmare while still wide awake. Funny thing, see? I know you will laugh and question my sanity, go ahead."

"N..No." Yao swallowed. "I… won't laugh. I …understand."

How could he laugh? He was having the exact same dream, but from the other end.

"Thanks. But that made me think. So maybe…" Arthur smiled sheepishly, "I finally found the one. …you. I have never been this faithful to a person. Thank you."

Yao swallowed hard. He has not only trampled on Kiku's pure love, he had also played with the Blonde's real feeling.

He was the worst of all.

* * *

><p>idiocracy, pride, lust.<p>

Scorn me all you like. I am officially an asshole...


	9. Chapter 9

Betaed. Thank you for my dear beta-sama, Blind-Alchemist!

Thank you so much for the review! I am so happy. By the way, I will reply to people who doesnt have FF account here.

To Vestiny: 我明白你说的一切。在某种程度上，这是真的。有时我是不安全的，我不知道这个故事的地方去. 感谢你在非常深入的检讨，你给了我. But it's hard to write in chinese using keyboard, so I am going to write English from here on, it's that OK? Thank you so much for reviewing! and I went to see the all Yao-ba baidu's page, it was amazing XD.

To Nalaku: Thank you for reading and reviewing. It's just sometimes I am insecure about how my story goes-it feels like when the number of rewview is decreasing with each chapter-and that made me sad. Because the number of review=the number of people reading, wouldnt it? It's just feel more real when people review/fave /alert it, because that means somebody is still reading this. Uh... I am sorry.

To xxx: I dont know your name, but thank you so much for expressing your thought!

To chanz: Thank you! I am sorry i made you sad, but yes, they are warming towards each other -w- so good... I wanna write smuttttttt! But no, I intend to keep this just safe.

enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span>He wasn't a happy child. <span>_

_Yao watched his peers smiling and laughing across the hall. It was Physical Education class. They were having the period inside the school's old gym hall. And they were supposed to __break off into__ group__s__ of two and practice how to play badminton. _

_Nobody volunteered to partner him. Even though there were illegal groups of three. People sneered when they saw him. People didn't like him. People thought he was weird and smelly. Frankly, not worthy of __friendship__._

_Yao looked at his hands __They__were__ empty, void of __a__ racket. Yes, he didn't have __a__ badminton racket. He didn't know where to get one, or how. He couldn't buy one because he had no money. His mother didn't know what badminton was, she kept moaning when Yao mentioned school. _

_Nobody wanted to be with him. _

_Yao bit his lips. He knew he shouldn't cry. But last night his __**mother**__ wouldn't stop screaming and their neighbour was so mad at him. The neighbour shouted at him, demanding __that__ his mother shut the fuck up. And Yao didn't know how. The money from his father__'s__ family ha__d__n't arrived, yet his mother__'s__ sleeping pills ha__d__been__ finished. _

_He didn't know what to do. He was tired. He was too small, too weak, and helpless against everything. He was only ten, what could he do to make his mother sleep? Why was everything so hard? Why was he the only one who didn't have a partner __in gym class__? __The lack of a racket wasn't the real issue.__ They could have lent him one. Some of his classmates __had__ brought a pair of rackets. _

_But nobody wanted to lend him __one__, because anything Yao touched became 'dirty'. Because he was born from a dirty affair. And everything he possessed would be tainted too. He was rejected from everything._

_He stood across the hall, watching __as__ the whole class __minus him__ played badminton. He was alone. He wanted to cry. _

_Why? _

_Why did he want to cry? _

* * *

><p><em>He found himself in the maze. Yet again. <em>

_He was followed. Again. _

_He felt the man c__o__me nearer. Yet he didn't move, not an inch. He knew. He knew what was coming. And he knew why he couldn't move. _

_His feet were glued to the floor. _

_He couldn't run, he shouldn't run, but he wanted to run and scream and shout and blame everything on everything he was. _

_He felt the arms circle around him; closely. And then the familiar scent… _

_He needed to open his eyes. Quick. Now. Or else he would see a face he would regret…_

_Please, he pleaded. Please… _

When he opened his eyes, a pair of emeralds also snapped open. His eyes were fixed on another pair of green, clear eyes. They stared at each other.

And out of the blue, Arthur smiled. Like he knew Yao. Like he _underst__oo__d_ him.

Yao felt something inside him explode. It interfered with his logic. He started to sob. No. No. No.

Tears fell down from his eyes. Yao stood up from the side of the bed. His feet were numb, for he had fallen asleep after taking care of the hung-over Arthur. His feet were almost too painful to move. But he ran, nonetheless, leaving the sick blonde on the bed alone.

He ran to the dressing room, and when he found the bean bag, he cuddled into it. Hugging his legs nearer to his chest, Yao rocked back and forth.

No. No. No.

His body was shaking, and his sobs became louder. His eyes were wet, very much so, and trails of water marred his cheeks. It was the first time he'd cried in years. Maybe ever since his mother's cremation ceremony. He didn't know why. He just wanted to cry so badly.

Why was he so sad? Why did his chest hurt? Why did he feel like he was lost? What was that, the hollow, painful weigh on his chest? Was he experiencing heart arrhythmias? Or was it an emotional reaction? Was that guilt? Or was that fear? Why did he need to have these emotions? Where was his tranquillity from the last three years, being alone? Where did the wall of peace he made around him go?

What was that?

He hoped someone would tell him what that emotion was labelled as.

And the dragged, slow steps behind him made Yao realize he wasn't alone. It was Arthur, in the pyjamas Yao helped him into before, coming into the room.

"…Yao?" Arthur tested the waters before walking in.

Yao shook his head. No. Don't come. No. No.

_You are scary. Don't come near me. Don't come near me. Don't come… _

Despite the chanting inside his head, Yao spoke nothing.

* * *

><p><em><span>His day was already bad enough. His books were torn and vandalized. 'Dirty!' 'Bastard!' 'Stupid' writings covered his name on his notebook. He was called names and his toilet door was pulled open while he was still using it. His new classmates then called him a new name, the <span>__"__smelly toilet__"__._

_Looking at his door, Yao felt the resentment __build__. He didn't want to face his mother too. He didn't want to be reminded why he couldn't retort __to__ the children in his class; __it was__ simply because they were right. He was a bastard. He was the result of a dirty affair. And because he was the son of a crazy woman, of course he was stupid._

_But where else could he go? The park? He was afraid of the big dogs and other children. He could stand in front of the door, but it felt like a foolish thing to do. He needed to wash clothes, do homework and make sure his mother __ate__ her afternoon pills. So he hesitantly opened the door. _

_He was surprised. His mother was waiting for him, __with__ open arm__s__, laughing. She was so pretty. Suddenly Yao felt happy. It was a rare occurrence, seeing his mother smiling when he returned home. _

"_I am home."__ Closing the door behind him, Yao shyly repeat__ed__ the words he heard from the neighbourhood kids when they returned to their home__s__. It felt good when he said it. He never said it in their old home. _

_His mother smiled even wider and pulled Yao into __her__ hug. Yao hugged back. Maybe his mother was having one of her better day__s__. Maybe that day was supposed to be a good day. Maybe his mother was stable enough. Maybe he could take her for a walk in the nearby park. He wished her smile stayed longer this time. _

"_Yao, Yao, I love you." _

"_I…"__ Yao started to sob. It was warm. It was very comfortable. It was so good. The hug felt so good. Definitely he would bring his mother to the park today. Definitely. He wanted to show off his beautiful mother to other children. Estranged she might be, but she was more beautiful than any of the other children's mother__s__ .Definitely. __"…too, ma. I love…"_

_Before he __could__finish__ his sentence, Yao was thrown back. His mother __had__ pushed him away. His mother shrieked and started to tackle herself against the wall. Bump. Bump. Bump. She was having another attack. Because Yao __had__ said the word 'love'. _

_The door behind his back was impatiently knocked a moment afterwards._

"_Boy! Get your crazy mother __into__ a mental hospital, will you? She ke__eps__ making noises! You useless, __scum__ of society!"__ their neighbour shouted through the thin door. Yao pretended he wasn't inside the room and listened to his mother bumping herself __to__against__ the wall and the cursing of his neighbour. _

_And thus, neither his dream nor his sentence w__ere__ ever completed. _

* * *

><p>"…Why are you crying?" Arthur's shooting voice made Yao flinch. He was trembling hard. He felt weak and threatened. Arthur's question was the one thing he wanted somebody to help him answer. He didn't know why he was crying either. He just knew he felt threatened.<p>

By what?

"Don't cry, Ok? It's alright." Arthur hugged the curled-up Yao, settling himself on the bean bag and accommodating Yao on top of him. "…Your body is cold."

The Chinese boy kept his mouth shut, yet his sobbing had not stopped. Arthur sighed and buried his face into Yao's hair. The boy still refused to turn his face to him. So Arthur spoke in soft whispers to soothe him.

"It's alright… I am sorry for what happened yesterday… But I was happy when you told me that you love me, Yao."

Yao stopped breathing. When did he ever admit that? And then his mind came back. Maybe Kiku was the one who whispered the words. Maybe Kiku was the one who embraced Arthur with the sincerity of a pure love? Yao didn't even understand the meaning of the feeling. And of course when Kiku told Arthur how he felt, Arthur mistook Kiku for Yao.

"I love you too, Yao."

Yao sobbed even louder, but he couldn't speak. He wasn't the one with the feeling. It was Kiku! He couldn't love, for God's sake, it was a ridiculous misunderstanding. Arthur should just go with Kiku… But something prevented him from saying anything to retort to Arthur.

"I'll make up for everything I did last night. I promise I'll be faithful to you. So don't cry, please?"

Ridiculous! He was the one who should be brave and strong. He was the one who was guilty of trampling on another's feelings. He shouldn't be the one who was crying. Oh fuck, he was so embarrassing, why did he cry in the first place? But now he should stop. He should be the usual, mature and cool Yao.

He tried to picture his mother's screams and screeches. Of course, after imagining this, everything he had been teaching himself since he was small came back quickly and boldly. Love is stupid. Affection is fake. Family is bullshit. Happiness is momentary. Relationships are economical. Life is hard and people are cold. _You are on your own__,_ Yao forced himself to repeat all over again.

The emotions went away as fast as they came. Yao felt his eyes dry up. He stopped sobbing and trembling. He got a hold of himself. And he started to feel again. The warmth around him was very comforting. The arms around him felt good.

So he smiled. "…Thank you, Arthur."

And to demonstrate how much he meant it, Yao kissed Arthur's lips briefly. Maybe he was just trying to soothe the blonde. Maybe he was trying to answer Arthur's pleas to be faithful. Maybe he was trying to apologize for letting Kiku sleep with Arthur. Maybe he was just trying to thank the man for the affection, for Arthur looked really concerned about him.

But whatever the reason, Yao felt hollow.

* * *

><p>Belgium noted the red eyes on her Japanese apprentice. Kiku wasn't as sharp as usual. The boy looked like he was in his own world. But his hand didn't stop writing down whatever Belgium ordered him to do.<p>

The preparation of Yao's surprise birthday party.

"Kiku… are you OK?" Belgium asked. Her motherly instinct knew something was wrong.

The man shook his head softly. She realized maybe she couldn't really help, but she wanted to. Unfortunately she had a lot of other jobs to do and she needed to shift the preparation arrangements to Kiku.

"I am sorry. If you don't feel well, I can ask someone else to do this."

"No, I am fine, Ms. Belgium." Kiku smiled but it was a wry smile. Yes, he was feeling the pain of irony. He needed to prepare a surprise birthday party for the very same bastard who had been trampling on his feelings.

So much for being too conceited. Yao's attention on him had made Kiku feel different, maybe a little bit _special_, since the sudden attention made Kiku feel like he was good enough for other people to like. He was having a bit of a confidence problem; why hasn't Arthur seen him, despite the years he had been working under Belgium? Was he not attractive enough?

For a little while, Yao's attention had made Kiku believe he was still good enough for Arthur to love, it was just that Arthur was too busy to notice him.

But yesterday, when Yao suddenly said Arthur was waiting for him inside the bedroom… Kiku was torn. He was flattered. Finally! Although he noted the weirdness of why Yao, despite being Arthur's lover at that moment, offered him a chance to be with Arthur, Kiku was too blinded of by his impatience and gullibility to think about other things.

And of course, he came out from the room feeling humiliated, despicable, and full of hatred and rage towards the Chinese bitch.

A slap wasn't enough. Kiku wanted to tear Yao's face until it was unrecognizable. He wanted to make the bitch suffer the shame he felt. The Chinese bitch, source of all evil….

But his job must go on. No matter what kind of personal problems he had, Kiku wouldn't dare ignore his call to work. Of course he would ask Belgium for a change from being the Chinese bitch's manager, but maybe he would do it after he could better control his feelings and could call the Chinese bitch's name without cursing.

"Kiku, this is the manager of the party organizer I hired to help you," Belgium spoke up, snatching Kiku away from his thoughts. "He will be your partner. Mr. Jones, this is Kiku Honda. Kiku, this is Mr. Alfred F. Jones."

"Call me Alfred!" the man spoke merrily. Kiku was irritated. Why was the man speaking so cheerfully? It wasn't fair that the world shone brighter for other people while Kiku was still in his depressed and enraged mode! Kiku gritted his teeth and looked up.

The blonde was sparkling. Really, literally sparkling.

The light was playing tricks on him, Kiku thought. He rubbed his eyes. The man in front of him was twice his size, height-wise as well as width-wise. He wore glasses, but his blue eyes shone clearly through the glass. The tall big blonde was smiling widely, with one gloved hand outstretched, inviting a handshake.

"Hey! My name is Alfred, and it is a pleasure to work with you, darling!"

Kiku immediately knew he was an American. Who else could be that cheerful and use the world 'darling' the very first time they met*?

* * *

><p>* No offense for to Americans. It's just… a thing I learnt from my friends XD. And canonly Japan is so uptight, yet America is so friendly, right? They have the whole episode dedicated for both of them, so I thought it was appropriate to put him here.<p>

* * *

><p>Yao tried to concentrate. In front of his eyes was the research paper he was supposed to be reading. But the head on top of his lap was distracting him. It kept moving, and when it moved, the hair rubbed against his thighs and groin.<p>

Very…annoying.

Arthur was smiling, his head on Yao's lap, his hand holding onto an A4 photo of Yao posing on top of the tree bark from last time. Around them were portfolio pictures from the beach photo shoots. Arthur was examining the results of the photo shoot that day, and was pleased with himself. He would definitely score another amazing exhibition next month. He grabbed one of Yao's hands and put it on his own chest.

"You can smile, you know." Arthur pointed out, showing the picture where Yao was smiling to the camera. "And you look better when you do."

"Really?" Yao nonchalantly answered, but was hoping that Arthur didn't notice his stomach had coiled from the friction. His hand was burning in Arthur's palm. Arthur's nose was dangerously near his belly button…

"Yeah. You look more human when you smile." Arthur smirked and watched the picture closely. "This is my favourite picture of all."

"… How long are you going to use my lap as your pillow?" Yao asked, a bit too sweetly than what he intended. Arthur chuckled and buried the back of his head even deeper into Yao's slim thighs.

"…Seriously. If you keep doing this, I cannot prepare the dinner, Arthur."

Instead of answering, Arthur gleefully smiled and closed his eyes.

"…Arthur, I need to prepare dinner for us."

"Keep talking. I like you calling me like that."

Yao rolled his eyes, but he found that he was smiling too. He initially intended to be gentle with the blonde photographer just because Arthur was sincere with his feelings. He looked so happy when Yao kissed him briefly, that afternoon. Maybe Yao could play as his lover until the six-month contract was finished, and he would really decide then. But he had never guessed that the madly-in-love Arthur would be that clingy.

So _bloody_ clingy.

The thought made Yao scowl and smile at the same time.

* * *

><p>"<em>Starting from today, this will be your home<em>_,__"__h__is father's secretary spoke coldly. __"You will be living with your mother. And please do not contact the main house unless it's __an__ emergency." _

_Yao looked at the small room. His mother was standing beside him, her hand in his. She was smiling at the air—something she mostly did when his father's first wife was not in sight._

"_This is the key and a duplicate, all bills will be paid __for__ by your father and __your__ allowance w__ill__ be sen__t__ to this account. I will tell you how to use it later. Your school will be the public school __about a__ fifteen__-__minute walk from here; I will personally bring you there tomorrow." _

_Yao nodded. He was seven, but he knew his place and __was__ way more mature than __a__ usual child. His small buil__d__made him__ look thin and smaller than his age. But his hand was grabbing his mother's hand tight__ly__, guiding her like __some type of__ role reversal-play. A sick joke. The secretary looked down upon the small child, feeling pity and awe at the same time. Compared to him, the first wife's (same aged) daughter was so childish and spoiled._

"_What about food?"__ the boy, always realistic, asked. _

"_A catering service will be prepared."_

"_..How about mother's drug supply?"_

"_It will be supplied to you. I will personally come to take her to the psychiatrist every month."_

"…_Oh, I see." _

"_So, do you have anything else to ask?"__th__e man asked the boy. They both knew that the only other adult in the room wasn't sane enough to understand any of the conversation. And they both understood that Yao was not a child; he was an adult trapped in a child's body. _

_The secretary saw the child's face forming a soft scowl. _

"…_Is this it? Did he finally throw us out?"__ Yao asked. _

_The secretary kept his silence. He turned his back to leave, but he caught a glimpse of tears falling down the boy's flushed cheek__s__. _

_Such a bright child, yet nobody loved him or __was__ sane enough to protect him from all bad things in life. The boy faced the harsher part of the world earlier than most child__ren__ his age. The secretary sighed. And it was the boy's seventh birthday tomorrow. The secretary felt like he was the cruellest person in the world, presenting __a__ seven years old boy with an exile and an estranged mother to take care of as a birthday present. _

_What a pitiful child. _

* * *

><p><em>review?<br>_


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry for the lack of update. Currently I am almost having finals! and strangely, the more I need to study, the faster I can type out this stuff. Procastinator, yeaha!

Thank you for all the reviews. I found it very encouraging. Thank you so much. BTW, I need to say:

Thank you so much, Kaya sama! The dolls you gave me for my birthday is very very cute~!~! I cannot stop thinking about it. I hope this shows my appreciation for your present. I am really happy, and I dont know how to return back the favor.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he found a small body beside him, still sleeping soundly. Arthur smiled gently and kissed the boy's forehead. The black messy hair spread around the boy's face like a halo. Maybe that morning would be the perfect time to do his end of the deal last time. To teach Yao how to swim. He wanted to enjoy the rare moments when Yao was submissive under his guidance.<p>

It was a silly thing, of course. The possessiveness he had for Yao foolishly grew. He never felt that happy just by looking someone was laying beside him when he woke up. After the hysteric scene two days ago, Arthur found himself watching Yao closely. He realized that the Chinese boy used to avoid him, or people in general. It seemed that Yao was trying his hardest to get back into his comfortable old shell. Arthur started to understand Yao's need to stay alone. But he needed to point out that the boy has allowed some parts of him to get in—Yao has tolerated Arthur's presence around him. For two days of closeness, Yao only clammed up once.

Arthur chuckled. Yao looked so defenceless beside him. He has been enjoying the last two days immensely, watching and realizing how living together with another person could render him become even more possessive than he was. If his crew saw his Yao now, they wouldn't realize it's the same angel they worked with in the beach. Nevertheless, Yao's act was interpreted as aloofness and pride by his crews, so most of them refused to get closer to the 'snobby' new face. Not like Arthur had any problem with it, of course. Yao's act has made him unconsciously reserved just for Arthur. People won't seduce someone whom they don't like.

Yao stirred on his sleep.

Arthur found himself smiling like a fool. Good Lord, he has been love struck with an eighteen years old man. He has spent twenty six years living with the vow that he wouldn't commit to anyone, and now he was head over heels on the Chinese boy. They hadn't even done anything more than kissing so far, except for the hangover incident last time. And he couldn't even remember the details of the night; he could only recall bits and pieces, though he was sure Yao said '_love'_.

His mind was clouded by the very heavy feeling. Heavy, yes, but somehow satisfying and tender. The need to touch overwhelmed his chest, although he could see Yao clearly. His fingers moved by themselves. They caressed the soft skin of the shoulder, between a slender arm and prominent clavicle bone. His hand slowly curled, cupping the slender, vulnerable neck.

Just a bit of pressure… _And he would be all yours_.

Arthur snapped from his own thought and his hand flew back to his side, it felt cold. His sudden movement woke Yao up.

"You are awake?" The Chinese boy rubbed his eyes. "What breakfast do you want today?"

"…I want a shower first. Anything will do."

Yao moaned and stretched. The feeling of needing to touch came back to Arthur. But he didn't act on it and went to the bathroom instead.

* * *

><p>Yao stood eagerly beside the swimming pool; medium sized with two beach chairs by the side and vast view of the city from a pentagon around them. His chest was thumping. He was filled with so many things, mainly fear and anticipation, because he never swam before and he never immersed himself in that much water.<p>

Arthur jumped, body perfectly arched as he entered the water. There was not much splash, showing off the skill of the British blonde. He swam faster than Yao expected, within no time he reached the other end of the pool. Yao watched, amused although wouldn't admit so. Arthur stayed to his promise and set aside two hours that morning, despite his tight schedule.

"Jump in." Arthur shouted from where he stood, smothering his messy wet hair. The water glistened down his shoulder and chest, Arthur looked like he was in his very element. However, the Chinese boy squatted on the pool side, putting his toes in. It was cold compared to the air around him. Yao shuddered from the sudden sensation. He felt out of place, not in his element, unlike Arthur.

It was 8.30 o'clock in the morning; the sun has just started to shine. There was nobody except the two of them, because usually their assistants—i.e. Belgium and Kiku (although Kiku hast come for two days already)—would come around 9.30. That's why Arthur chose the time to privately teach Yao.

Arthur watched how the boy cowardly entered the water, shuddering and warily looking around, like a cat whom afraid of water. Chuckling, he swam back nearer to Yao, to the shallow end of the water. He had a great set of lungs, so Arthur dived down and approached the panicking boy from below the water. He caught Yao's ankle and pulled it.

Yao was surprised when he felt his leg being pulled into the water. His head plunged into the water, and water penetrated through his nose. He couldn't breathe, his chest was thumping fast and he was afraid. The water felt uncomfortable. He moved his body in panic, yet the water filled in his nose and mouth, he couldn't breathe…

Arthur suddenly noticed that Yao has stopped moving, so he quickly pulled the boy up and saw Yao was suffocated, almost fainting. Feeling guilty, the blonde hugged the smaller boy out from the pool, gently laid the body on top of the ground and performed first aid; though Yao was already coughing water out before he had the chance to lock lips with the Chinese. Arthur helped by patting Yao's back, and finally all the water was out of Yao's system.

"Are you OK?" His question was accompanied with immediate towel wrapping the wet coughing boy. The boy glared back at his saviour, snarled while coughing furiously.

"Ugh… Do you want… to kill me, stupid?"

The question made Arthur's face freeze. Yao saw a moment of uncertainty before Arthur smiled and suddenly stolen a kiss from him. Their lips locked, and although Yao refused to open his mouth (he was just almost drown, for God's sake, and this rigorous lustful monkey wanted to make out with him! What an imbecile!); Arthur's lips teased his lips good enough to make him open his mouth.

It was their last of the series of kiss after two days of kisses. And yet, everytime they did it, it felt different. The British Photographer has a long tongue and the technique that goes along very well with it; Yao felt his insides were tickled, seducing his soul to surrender over the sudden pleasure.

"Uhm…" Arthur didn't even give Yao the time to spat. They had an epic battle of tongue, before eventually Arthur pulled away.

"My apologies." He smirked, and his thick eyebrows moved up and down. "So… do you still want to swim?"

Scowling, Yao wiped the liquid around his lips, knowing it was a mixture of his and Arthur's saliva. Arthur has been occupying his mouth most of the time in those two days, Yao started to feel Arthur's taste as his taste.

"…If you promise you won't do that kind of antics anymore."

Arthur smirked. "Come, I'll help you."

He pulled Yao to his feet and the British blonde entered the shallow part of the water. He offered his hand.

"Follow me, my lady."

* * *

><p>"So you need to move your legs like this."<p>

"Like what?"

"Like this."

"Again?"

"Like… a frog's back legs." Arthur blushed. "Yeah. You heard me. It's also called the froggy style."

"…Interesting."

"Hey, I am not doing this just for show. Now you try."

"…I refuse to spread my legs like that, especially in front of you."

"Yeah?" Arthur grinned widey. Now it was Yao's turn to blush. "This is mandatory to learn how to swim, Yao. No other way."

"You can show me other style."

"One step at a time, Yao. No jumping. Now, spread."

"No."

"Spread, I say."

"NO!"

"I'll help you…"

"LET MY LEGS GO A…. STUPID!"

"Grab the edge of the pool, Yao. It will give you good pedestal. Don't move your upper body. Just move your legs and… spread them as far as you can."

"… You are suspiciously near my … privates, mister."

"I am helping you."

"This is not helping."

"Yeah?"

"Don't grin. I hate you."

"Oh, I am sad."

Their banter grew into a water war. And Yao never though he could laugh like that. Or maybe he could; it was just he never met anybody before who could make him. His chest felt warmth. It was a happiness he never felt before. just talking and having a banter and playfully teasing each other… with another person, with another human being who wouldn't suddenly shriek or laugh or cried and bit him. Arthur was sane. And Yao could hold himself in front of a sane person. And Arthur said… love.

It made him very happy. Very happy, although the prospect of doom when Arthur found out what he did with Kiku dragged in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>But his eagerness was cut short. When they returned from the pool back into pentagon, he saw Belgium sitting on the sofa, with Kiku by her side today.<p>

Yao stood stiff, letting Arthur passed beside him. The blonde man sat on the sofa opposite his assistants, his usual throne. "So what's for today?" he asked, drying his wet hair with a blue towel. Yao tried to not looking at Kiku and walked away, to the bathroom.

"Mr. Yao," Belgium suddenly called. "Can you spare a minute? I have something to talk to you."

Yao's heart started to thump. Was that it? Did Kiku tell Belgium? Yao admitted that he was almost as afraid for Belgium's degrading look as well as Arthur's wrath.

He sat down on another sofa and looked at the other three occupants of the room.

"So, this is so sudden, but this is important." The only lady in the room spoke up. "There is an offer of producing a photo collection."

"I beg your pardon?" Yao didn't quite catch what she meant, because he didn't really understand what the big news was. "Photo… what?"

"It means you would have a book dedicated all just to your sexy poses." Arthur growled. "No way in hell I am going to let you do that. I expect more from you, Belgium. Don't you know he is reserved only for me?"

The secretary smiled, but Yao could understand better. After spending sometime with the secretary, he started to realize that Belgium has a temper inside of her. She could hide her emotions well and smiled at her boss' selfishness, but sometimes she would let out a bit of annoyance from the twitch by the corner of her eyebrows.

Like now.

"Mr. Kirkland." Belgium spoke out, gentle but somehow strong enough to make Arthur listened attentively to her, "This is not a swimming suit photo collection. This is more to an artwork collection. Yao's last photo shoot has rendered him to be very famous in the circle. Now everyone is trying to get a slot with Yao. And this time, Mr. Bonnefoy even volunteered to sponsor the whole thing."

"...Frog…" Arthur growled. He knew it. The bastard always did it. Whenever Arthur found a new lover, within two months, Francis would act and in the end, taking all Arthur's lovers with him. It's like a game for him, to snatch Arthur's lover away. He knew it would happen eventually, but now, with Yao, he refused to surrender. "…Does he know that this time, it means war?"

Belgium sighed. "It's not all that, Arthur." The mentioned of his name made Arthur realized Belgium has started to become too irritated to be polite. "It's all about Yao's career. I know that he might not continue this job after the contract is finished, but I want him to feel as much as he could. And moreover, it's business. The contract you drew with him wasn't cheap. You think I would let you ruin the company just because you favour every single lover you took in?"

Yao was quite taken aback by the change in Belgium's personality. He watched as the lady turned to him. "I am sorry to say that, Yao. I really like you. However, this is still a business and I shall not mix emotions with profession."

"It's fine." Yao nodded. Somehow he felt that maybe Belgium knew what he did to Kiku…? Or maybe she has an idea? He was too paranoid. Especially when Kiku was sitting silently beside Belgium. Of course Belgium would choose Kiku. They had been working together far longer than Yao coming into their world. And suddenly the sense of loneliness, the sense of weakness just because he had no one to watch his back struck Yao. He bit his lips. He became defensive. But anyway, she still wanted to draw on the line of politeness, so Yao would play along with her. "I will take the offer."

Belgium smiled. But Yao perceived the smile as a threat. His chest felt a bit disappointed. He thought Belgium would be his …sister image. But it seemed that he wasn't close enough to her to make her feels that Yao was her insider. Or maybe she was just business orientated woman.

He saw Kiku refused to look at him. That was uncomfortable. And then Yao started to wonder, since when did he found the pentagon comfortable, anyway? The last two days of comfort and giggle and happiness and closeness has made him weak. Two days. Just two days after he admitted that he might admit another person into his mental fortress. He had to admit that he thought Arthur… at least Arthur… would be on his back, helping him.

He looked at Arthur, somehow hoping for support. The man was busy looking at the contract and discussing stuff with Belgium. And then Yao noticed how he was now dependent on the man. He had begun to think that Arthur would be there to help him, to guide him, to protect him.

The scar on his hips stung a bit, reminding him of his foolishness.

Fool. He shouldn't give up to the comfort of fake affection. There is no affection in the world for him. He was a bastard from a deranged woman, he deserved no protection. And true to his expectation, Arthur didn't even spare him a glance. Or maybe Yao was just too sensitive. But he suddenly felt cold and alone.

Two days. Two days with the playboy and Arthur has already made him so weak. No wonder. Arthur was a pro playboy. Of course he was very good in making others feel comfortable, wanted. And Yao was a virgin in that. He got some affection he never had. Of course he would fall deep. Realizing this, Yao stood up and walked to the bathroom. His skin was dry from the chlorine water of the pool. He felt exposed.

He hated all that. He wanted to go home into his small fortress and never came out ever again. Why couldn't he be alone? Or better, why couldn't he stop wishing for something he would never get?

* * *

><p>It was pure awkwardness. Nothing was said between them as the car move along the road. Kiku couldn't stop his fist from shaking, anger and disgust emanated from his lithe stature.<p>

Yao knew he needed to apologize. But how…?

"Kiku, I…"

"Stop. I don't want to hear."

The silent came back. Yao bit his lips and wished he was back inside the apartment with his deranged mother. At least, when he was with his crazy mother, he wouldn't feel the guilt and needs to be accepted by others. And she was his family. Only family. So she would forgive him no matter what.

He didn't like that. He didn't like to be with people. He wanted to get out from everything. He wanted to return to his shadowing life, walking as the background wallpaper.

He was still weak.

* * *

><p>I am trying to explain Yao's mind set. the thing is, he was used to loneliness and alone that he couldnt smoothly handle all the emotions when he was forced to 'socialized'. I want to make him realize that he was lonely because of the wall he made himself. He refused to get hurt; and in return, he wouldnt get people to understand him. Last chapter was him, trying to come in term with the feeling of 'love' from other (i.e. Arthur). This is two sides of the same coin. You cannot interact with people without getting hurt. but you get happiness as a side dish, too. and for me, as an introvert, I learned it in years until finally I can control what is right and wrong in handling your own behaviour.<p>

I am sorry for the long note, but I hope you understand my reasoning of writing everything this way.

I am currently obsessed with The King and The Clown (Thanks for Blind_alchemist to let me know this!) and also, all Korean BL movies (like, Antique Bakery-I am disappointed they dont dig into Kanda's past. he was my fave-; Frozen Flower, Boy Meets Boy, and the sweet story about the Korean Military men with his lover-being found out by the parents while smexing... now, that's a very very good plot!).

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Unbetaed.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There are many reasons why people are born into the world. The most and foremost reason, of course, is the infamous love. But in reality, it was only a small, lucky fraction of population who could indulge in the fluffy world of so called love la la land. The rest are more realistic; reasons like lust, security, responsibility and accident actually shows better chance on conceiving an innocent soul into this world.<p>

And the child was born from the second reason, lust. He looked at the photo on his hand, the picture of a woman with a boy next to her. The boy was only 3, but he looked smart as if he knew that he could only depend on himself. The man couldn't blame the boy; his mother turned out to be a weak woman.

The glass of iced brandy by his other hand clanked when he moved to shake gently. The boy has grown. He knew it since the first time, the boy was forbidden, dangerous. He possessed the face of that lunatic fairy, whose face alone could make her stay alive without lifting a finger. But God knows why the woman ended up in front of his door, asking salvage, shoving him with the fruit of their short yet lusty affair.

His legal wife, of course, as a woman of prestige and came from a very high educated background—couldn't content her jealousy and hatred. But both of them were tied in a marriage, not between them, but between families. They couldn't get divorce, no matter what they do. They even produced their children while counting one to five hundred, hoping that this time they could produce a boy. They knew that they won't ever love each other, but they could stay as a civil partner.

She was angry and jealous, but she knew that she couldn't vent her real anger at him. So she started to torture the woman and her son instead. He knew it and he chose to ignore it. He couldn't afford to have a scandal at that point and at least his legal wife knew her place and didn't show the torture show whenever he was around. Actually, he didn't even care. The man didn't even think Yao was his son—there was nothing on Yao's face that claimed the politician's seed as his origin. But when the DNA test came out, Yao was proven to be his child. He was shocked; and so was his wife.

And the incident happened. The man walked into the room to find that his affair partner on the floor with cut hairs covering her face. His legal wife has roughly cut her hair into unrecognizable mess, hoping with destroyed hair, she wouldn't be as pretty. But what made the man shocked was the boy. He was bleeding from abdomen, kneeling beside his mother, but he seemed to be strong and unaffected; he was trying to protect his mother from the scary lady who always treated them badly.

But when the boy saw the politician's face, his child mouth fell, and the man saw for the first time, a vulnerability.

"_Help… Father."_

The man stopped breathing. It was the first time the boy ever called him father. And everyone in the room noticed him. His legal wife dropped the scissors on her hands to the floor in surprise and fear. The boy's mother turned to see him, plea in her eyes.

But the boy was the only one who took his attention.

"_Please…"_

That moment he realized that Yao was his son. His _real_ son.

But he was too cowardly to face it. So instead, he closed the door harshly behind him.

He sighed into the glass. He couldn't open handedly helped them. But he gave them freedom, letting them go to life inside the apartment, away from his legal wife's torture. He provided them with money and a place to life. Wasn't that enough? But his heart knew the answer and always screamed at him for his actions. And that night, he was hit by the karma; his son, the brave son he had learned to be proud of, has turned into a slut who opened his legs for pervert conglomerate on the calibre of Arthur Kirkland. The last time he ever heard news about Yao was the boy got into medicine degree with scholarships. And then, he saw him for the first in ten years; he has became a cross dresser.

But the man couldn't refute that Yao did look like a woman. His son did look very beautiful and feminine. He was as beautiful as his mother, as charming, and also as seducing. Not to mention smarter. Very bad combination.

Very bad.

Especially when Kaoru, his legal only son, asked him the permission to meet 'Yao-gege'.

* * *

><p>Arthur strolled along the corridor. He just finished having meeting with other share holders, and apparently they were pleased to find that their annual profit for the year has increased amazingly at 20% rate from last year. It was a good thing that everybody was satisfied. But there was one point brought up that made Arthur felt uncomfortable.<p>

Apparently his share holders have heard about Yao. And they were 'curious' (Arthur was suspicious enough to think that they were wondering whether they can borrow the boy for the night). He succeeded into saying that Yao has a really tight schedule and of course, he would be such a liability to the company that they should thread the connection carefully. The men in suits backed down after listening to Arthur's lengthy speech, for now.

It's all because of the bloody French. The frog has been on his trail ever since they became acquaintance. Francis Bonnefoy was one of minority who sticked with Arthur despite the British man constant foul moods and actions. Francis was the one who offered to buy his small but growing little company. Arthur settled on becoming co-owner. The French man was the one who introduced him to two other co-owners, namely Antonio and Gilbert. Arthur was suspicious of them, but each of them proved to be worthy colleagues.

Francis, despite his flamboyant and playboy characteristics, understood the market more than anybody else. He could read what would be 'in' and unhesitatingly discarded stuff that would be redeemed as 'out' in the fast-tract modern market. Gilbert, on the other hand, was a good leader; he could coordinate a grand party just in two days. His 'I am awesome' motto inspired people, and Arthur reluctantly agreed that the man does have very good managing skill.

Antonio was the odd one of all. He wasn't the brightest or the smartest, but even Francis was very careful round him. And truthfully, ever since the man joined their small group, the group expanded in a steady pace for sure. Apparently the man has many influence in the market, if not, the world. He was like the security insurance for their group. Arthur suspected that he was an undergrown boss or something, but he never asked since he didn't want to complicate stuff.

Arthur kicked his director room door opened. But he immediately regretted his action since the door didn't even budge and his feet was in pain. Screw it! It was the French bastard's fault! But Arthur wouldn't flap his white flag just like that. He would protect his precious no matter what.

_Precious… _

The silly word reminded him of his dreams.

Arthur sighed just when Belgium opened the door for him.

"How was the meeting, Mr. Kirkland?"

"…I need you to do something for me." Arthur hissed. "Immediately."

* * *

><p>Yao looked at himself in the mirror.<p>

The make up artist was ridiculous. His eyes lashes looked like fake, with that many mascara. And the eyeliners around his eye were hurting his eyes. His lips were unbearably shiny. He wondered why people like shiny lips. Is that part or mating ritual? Really? Shining means healthy?

_Ridiculous_.

He was in foul mood. Partly because Arthur wasn't what he expected him to. Yao was used to undivided devotion from his mother, and he unconsciously expected Arthur to do the same. Yet Arthur was no such man. He was a busy businessman, and of course Yao was just a part of his love life, not his whole life. Another part was because of Kiku's silent treatment. Yao knew he deserved it, but it still irritated him. Why couldn't the bloody boy get over with? It wasn't like he would go pregnant or something. And what's a big deal about coitus?

But the last and most irritating thing for him was because he expected people to be warm to him. He expected Arthur to be devoted for him fully. He expected Kiku to forgive him. And he expected Belgium to always be the nice sister image he never had. He was starting to grow a big head, thinking that he could trust people around him, that they would be nice enough to follow his wish. As if. He was starting to get weaker, to get expectant that people are there _for_ him.

_Foolish_.

Suddenly the bathroom door was opened and a man came in. Yao decided to ignore the newcomer, since he was almost finished with his business. He just needed to wash his hand and reduced the generous amount of blusher the make-up artist had been applying on his cheek…

Yao squealed, involuntarily. The man's hand was groping his clothed arse, without invitation.

"Let go, imbecile." Yao hissed coldly and moved away.

The man chuckled in delight, inducing goosebumps on Yao's translucent skin. He took a better look and realized that the man was the main photographer. The guy was a childish looking Russian wearing a long scarf around his neck, despite the comfortable heat inside the studio.

"You are very pretty."

Even his voice was childish. Yao noticed how white the man's hair and eyelashes were. He was actually quite handsome in his own way. But of course, Yao's first impression on him was already severely damaged.

"I am complimenting you, da? So shouldn't you be thanking me?"

Yao kept his mouth shut and looked away, deciding not to wash his hands and just leave the bathroom. However, the Russian caught his upper arm tightly.

"It's impolite to ignore others, da?"

"…Thank you for the compliment and let me go."

"Ah, don't be scared. I mean no harm. I am just interested in Arthur Kirkland's new possession. You are a man, and I need to apologize because I thought you weren't when we first met this morning."

Yao remembered how the man was staring at him during the whole morning briefing before he was ushered to the make up artist room and became a masked clown. But he didn't even spare a glance over the Russian, because he simply wasn't interested in anything; he was thinking on how to survive alongside the increasing job as a model and the prospect of the photo collection. Kiku explained to him, albeit half-heartedly, that since he was going to have a collection published, it means Yao needed to work with 4 different photographers.

That's mean 4 sessions of modelling.

"Apologize accepted. Now let me go."

"Ahh…" The Russian chuckled. "Playing hard to get, eh? You are just like what Francis has told me. Very loyal to its master, he said."

"I am not a possession of anyone. Please refrain from referring me as Arthur's object."

"Why is that? Is it because of the money he gave you? Luxury?"

"I have the right of not answering you."

"Or is it because his cock?" The Russian smiled even wider. "Honestly, you should listen to the sayings: _try_ _before_ _buying_, you know? There are so many better choices out there, present company included."

Yao blushed at the innuendo. "…Sorry, I don't have interest for this."

"Eventually you need to, da? In this world, it's not just beauty; it's how you climb up the stairs. In this world, everyone is beautiful. But not everyone has the guts and tricks to be the top."

Yao snickered. "Oh really? Then I am fine with what I am now."

Yao's answered made the Russian let go of his arm. Yao let go a sighed of relief, just to be alerted again when the Russian commented, "…_Virgins_, I see."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, that's mean you are just an innocent newcomers. Almost all newbies believed they are the most beautiful and it alone can support them; but before long, you will be replaced. Because beauty is replaceable."

But Yao wasn't innocent; he knew that despite filled with beauties, modelling world is the world where beauty was most appreciated. Compared to entertainment where beauty wasn't that much of a matter compared to acting or comedy skill, modelling world is the place where beauties are worshipped.

And so, Yao rolled his eyes. The threat from the Russian made no sense for him, because he had no intention pursuing the career as a model in the future. People wouldn't mind if their neurosurgeon was an ugly guy as long as he has the appropriate credibility. "I don't mind and I don't care."

And he walked out from the bathroom, leaving the Russian alone.

* * *

><p>The Russian proved to be a wrong man to be crossed with. Whatever pose Yao did wasn't enough for him. He kept complaining and asking Yao to do 'more'. Yao' temper rose quickly (<em>what more does the guy want<em>?), yet he realized no body cared. Everybody took it as if it was a normal sight.

When he finally allowed a break of fifteen minutes, Yao sat down on the chair and let the make up artist to retouch his face. The make up artist smiled as he did Yao's cheek.

"Hang in there. Ivan is a perfectionist and hard one to work with. But you will be very satisfied with his work."

"Every photographer I have worked with _is_ bloody selfish perfectionist." Yao whispered softly. He had his fair share with Arthur, and now, this Russian was making him feel like exploding sometime soon.

"You are going to publish a photo collection even before being famous; this is a rare thing. And you are working with all the top photographers. Of course they expected more from you. Hang in there, Yao."

Yao opened his eyes and took a closer look on his make up artist. He was a blond with blue eyes, and honestly Yao felt the man could be a model himself. But maybe his round features and short height made him unsuitable to be a male model. He looked feminine, just like Yao.

"Sorry, I don't know your name…" Yao asked, embarrassed since he didn't know the make-up artist's name despite him knowing his.

"Tino." The man smiled. "Call me Tino. I am done; you can rest a bit until Ivan called you again."

Tino left him to his own. Yao looked around and noticed everybody was quite silent, unlike his previous studios. He just started to realize that every studio has their own characters, and mostly depended on the main photographer. Since usually famous photographers have their own teams, the atmosphere varied from one group to the other.

He caught the glimpse of Kiku sitting at the back, talking to his phone. The boy looked like he was very busy. Yao wondered whether he was actually busy or was trying to avoid talking to him. Well, maybe he deserved the silent treatment, but after feeling apologetic and apologized the whole morning in the car to the boy, Kiku's rejection made him kinda angry. Kiku might have the right to be angry at him, but at least he was repenting and he had apologized, so the boy should at least acknowledge him properly while they were working together.

So complicated. Yao sighed. He didn't understand why humans are so complicated.

* * *

><p>When the photo shoot was finished, Yao let go a breath of relief. He was ready to head home when suddenly the Russian called him.<p>

"Yes?" he asked, wishing it was nothing.

"I want to invite you for a dinner tonight."

Yao closed his eyes. He _knew_ it. He has been too unguarded since Arthur kept him inside his pentagon, but these things happened often. Men asking him out thinking Yao was either easy/stoic beauty. This one proved to be one of the most insistent. But he knew the best way to reject the Russian.

"…I am not sure I can answer that, since Mr. Arthur has the sole ownership of me now." Yao smiled prettily, pretending that he was 'loyal' to his master. "You need to ask my _owner_ first, mister."

The Russian smiled even wider. "You are truly amusing." He whispered. Yao suddenly was hit by a sense of déjà vu. The man continued, "Are you suggesting me to fight your owner over you, da? So be it. This will be amusing."

Determination was clearly shown from the Russian's face. _Oh, what he had done?_ Yao smirked. Of course, troubling Arthur was one of his newly found purposes in life. He would just love to see Arthur's troubled face or twisted knickers. But when the Russian kneeled in front of him and kissed his hand, Yao blushed. Maybe he was playing with too much fire…

On the corner of the room, Kiku watched the entire scene, just like the rest of the crew. But they were used to it, so the scene meant nothing to them. It was famous that the Russian would try to woo every single model he could put his hand on. But Kiku felt disgusted, and strangely, worried. He was disgusted because Yao's behaviour was too slutty. He has Arthur on his feet and yet he was still trying to attract others? How shameless Yao could be? On the other hand, a little side of him pitied Yao. The pretty model knew nothing about the modelling world and he thought he could control everything. How foolish. He was playing with fire.

But maybe Yao has the ability to play with fire and came out unscratched. Kiku knew that he was being childish too. Yao's deed to him last time was very bad, yet when he thought about it, he was also to blame. He was too gullible, believing the thing Yao said. He was too eager to be joined with his idol. He was actually wishing that maybe after a night with Arthur, his boss would realize how wonderful he was. And he should know that Arthur was under alcohol's influence the second he entered the room, just from the smell of the heavy liquid in the air.

Yet, he wanted to vent everything on Yao. Yes, he would just blame Yao for everything until he was satisfied.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Betaed by Blind Alchemist Sama! Thank you so much !

(I think my english skill decreased after the holiday.)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He'd never played before with fire.<p>

Before all of the craziness happened, before he'd ever met that rich British man, Yao had been a hermit. A solitary student. A silent worker. He needed money, so he worked. He needed a degree to find steady work, and so he eventually went to university. He slept with people, not in pursuit of companionship, but only because he wanted or needed something specific from them. And he was careful never play to with fire, because he only had himself to depend on. He couldn't risk anything. He only had himself, and on top of that, his mother needed him. So Yao never played with fire because he didn't have anything to back him up if anything horrible happened.

And yet there he was, standing against the wall, with the Russian all over him, trying to kiss his lips. Ivan's hand caught Yao's wrists tightly, and their differences in both strength and size clearly showed. Meanwhile, Ivan's other hand was rubbing his spine, kneading the tight muscle of Yao's bottom. His thigh was placed in between Yao's legs, trying to arouse the boy. Everything that Ivan emitted reeked of sensuality.

Overwhelmed with all the sensations, Yao suddenly realized that he had no idea how he ended up in this position. Yes, the Russian had asked him to dinner. Yao had refused it, because he didn't want to complicate things further. He had complicated his relationship with Kiku, and the last thing he needed now was to further complicate another relationship, because the payback was always a hassle. And of course, the part of the contract with Arthur that clearly stated that he wasn't to date other people.

And now he was beneath the giant, trying his best to avoid the man's lips. God, the Russian was a pushy man. Yao had been cornered without realizing it and now Ivan was all over him, breathing heavily and ready to rape if he must. They were behind a screen, and it seemed as though everyone was avoiding the spot they were standing (maybe Ivan had ordered them to), but Yao knew he couldn't count on other people to save him.

And from the look of their position, Yao was sure he would be the bottom.

Hell, ever since he'd become the "model Yao", everybody looked down upon him. Everybody thought of him as a woman. It was very different compared to when he was a medical student, as back then everybody regarded him with in respect and didn't expect him to be the "bottom."

"Ivan, let me go. This is sexual harassment!" he hissed impatiently. "I need to get back soon."

"I can make you want this too, Yao." He smiled. His breath smelled a bit like vodka and mint. Yao closed his eyes. Weird. Different. He had slept with many, and each of his partners had their own distinct smell. But now, his mind automatically compared the smell with Arthur's scent. Upon realizing the pattern of his behaviour, Yao wanted to kick himself. Maybe he was infatuated with Arthur more than he cared to admit.

"No, Ivan. I am not doing this with you."

"Oh, how faithful you are to your master. So cute. Is he that good in bed? Did he fulfil you to the brim? But width wise, I have no comparison. My size definitely will stretch you and give you the deepest pleasure you will ever experience."

"Stop saying so such vulgar filth. I am not doing this for him. I just don't like being courted like this! I am not cheap!"

"Ah." Ivan Braginski, the Russian photographer who always got whatever he wanted, came to a simple conclusion. "You want to be properly courted."

"It's not that, you fool." Yao sighed tiredly. "Just let me go, I don't want to complicate things, I have enough troubles without you contributing to them."

"How about meeting me at the Russian restaurant on George Street this weekend? Eight pm?"

"Ivan..." Yao sighed. "I didn't want to resort to this, but if you don't let me go within the next ten seconds, I am going to make you regret it."

"How so?"

"I am a medical student. I know where to hit to merely hurt someone and where to hit to permanently disable. I promise you that what I'm about to do is going to be very hurtful."

"Oh yeah?"

"Five... four..." Yao started counting backwards.

"Hmm... has it slipped your mind that you are way smaller than I am, Yao? You sure you can take me down? And I hope you are aware of the particular etiquette that as a fellow man, kicking me in the balls is not permitted, yeah?"

"... One... yes." Yao sighed and he put his palm up, hitting it hard against Ivan's nose. A cracking sound was heard, and Ivan moved away, holding his bleeding nose.

"I know the rules of etiquette and I don't need to hit your balls to hurt you, sir." Yao smiled warmly. "Next time you try pulling this on me, I'll break your neck, or dig your purple irises out. By the way, from the sound of it, your nose is likely only bruised, but it's a good idea to check anyway with an x-ray. See you."

"You!" the man roared in real anger. Yao ignored him and walked away from the corner. He was startled when he saw Kiku standing behind the screen with his phone camera on.

"What are you doing?"

"I am recording what just happened between you and him."

"...Can't you help me, instead of doing such a silly thing?"

"It's not silly. I have this recording in case I need to pit you against Arthur, you know." Kiku smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's against the contract, you being a flirty whore with everyone."

"Yeah, yeah." Yao sighed. "Whatever. I didn't accept his offer. I didn't break the contract."

"Yao!" the Russian man roared. "Come back here, you!"

"Let's go. Don't prolong the problem," Kiku hissed and started to walk away, but Yao turned back and went to the Russian. Kiku saw what happened and grimaced in disbelief.

"Let me look at it," Yao whispered softly, but professionally. Ivan initially refused, but in the end he let the model-doctor examine him.

* * *

><p>Kiku gave him an earful once they were in the car.<p>

"What is wrong with you? You have the most irrational and backwards responses to everything, you know? You can't stand luxury, you can't pose but the photographers love you, you break a man's nose and then you turn around and treat the injury that you just inflicted! You are just... weird, Yao. What's wrong with you?"

"I bruised—not broke—his nose, because he asked for it, but he asked for help too. I am a med student; I want to help wherever I can."

"...I don't get your logic."

"I don't expect you to." Yao looked away. The buildings around them passed slowly; they were in the middle of the city, and the car was going barely under the speed limit. Yao watched the scenery crawl by outside his window. Everything had changed. He'd never sat in a private vehicle that many times in a single week before. He had always taken public transportation and acted nonchalantly, so that nobody would engage him in any casual conversation. Yet now he was inside a private car and Kiku for some reason wanted to keep talking about everything.

"Yeah, maybe you are right. I should not expect any type of behaviour reflecting rationality and common sense from a person who was bad enough in the first place to play with other people's feelings. You know what, Yao? You've always said that Mr. Arthur was only playing with you and everything, but I think you are the same. You play, you flirt, you make people think you like them. And then when they start to get close to you, you push them away. And then you blame them. Or Mr. Arthur. You are a selfish bitch, you know what?"

Trying to filter Kiku's voice from his head, Yao grimaced. What Kiku said actually hit home.

"And then you expect that everything should come together exactly the way you want. Do you think modelling is easy? People kill for these kinds of opportunities. And you treat this job like trash. You think being a medical student is better than modelling. I just want to remind you that without Arthur's influence, you are nothing. Nothing!"

Yao inhaled slowly. Patience...

"You will get your share of karma one day. Just when you least expect it," Kiku hissed, trying to enforce his points. "You will see that people who you think you were using are actually using you."

Yao flinched, but he didn't show any changes in emotion.

"And if you think you can play with everyone the way you can play with us, you are wrong. Ivan Braginski is not someone you should play with! And furthermore, if you dare to play with Mr. Arthur's feelings again, I'll show him the recording."

"Now, you are blackmailing me?"

"Sure I can!' Kiku smugly answered. "Just you wait and see. I am your manager, I know your schedule better than anyone else. So if you make any secret meetings with any other guys, I swear Mr. Arthur will know about it the next day."

"I wonder..." Yao turned back to the Japanese boy beside him. Kiku stopped talking and waited cautiously as Yao came nearer to him. "This... This whole talking shit and blackmailing me... is it for Arthur? For your hatred towards me? Or is it for me?"

"Wh..What...?" The boy started to flush. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, I am really sorry and I am not proud of what I did last time. But I have my reasons. I was very shameful of my selfish act. I don't expect you to understand my reasons. But we are going to have to work together in the near future, for at least another five months. Can't we just... be civil towards each other? I can usually stand your hatred, but with you talking all the time like that, this is becoming quite hard."

"...I don't have any intention of being friends with you! Even the thought of being your friend disgusts me."

Kiku's words were cut off when Yao pulled his face nearer and their lips met for a brief second.

It was a soft, apologetic kiss.

"Wh...What was that?" Kiku blushed furiously, hands over his lips. "What did...?"

"I can't apologize by offering you money or help. You have everything at your disposal, more than I could possibly ever have. You are a very good and responsible worker. I honour those traits. I want to be able to accept your help in the future too. So that kiss... is my way of apologizing. Accepted?"

Yao's serene smile made Kiku hold his breath. The bitch really knew how to use people, how to use his own charms to make people forgive him, submit them to the way Yao wanted them to act. The Chinese boy, although younger than him, had shown some signs of maturity, some level of control over himself, that could only have been developed after much life experience. And now, as Kiku watched how Yao looked away and stared outside the window, he realized how awkward Yao was, trying to adapt to his new life the best he could.

And Kiku realized if he were to hold onto his grudge, he would be the childish one in this relationship, or whatever it was.

"...accepted," he whispered.

Yao smiled thinly and watched the scenery fly by outside his window in serenely. So he had apologized. One problem gone. A million more to go. Kiku's hateful words also went around and around in his head. _He was playing __games__ and blaming everything on Arthur_. Then suddenly, Kiku's warning made him afraid. No, he didn't want to lose Arthur's faith in him.

He was tired and strangely, he wanted Arthur beside him so much.

He wanted Arthur so bloody much.

Now.

* * *

><p>When the apartment door was opened and Arthur was standing inside just as he always had been in the past, naked sans branded briefs, drinking mineral water from the bottle; Yao felt nothing but the urge to rush to his side and hug him tight. And so, he did.<p>

"Yao? Hey? What happened?" Arthur smirked. "Miss me?"

Yao shook his head, but his arms weren't letting Arthur go. The British man threw the water bottle with great accuracy into the sink; and then he returned the hug, slightly accommodating Yao's face in the crook of his neck.

"What happened today?" he whispered, gently.

"Nothing," Kiku answered for Yao, and Yao was thankful for it. "He is just tired. By the way, Mr. Kirkland, the preparation is complete, so the rest will be done right on time."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Kiku."

The Japanese boy nodded. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Arthur nodded as the boy left. He turned down towards his small princess, who was hugging him tightly as though Arthur was his pillow. He gently patted Yao's silky hair.

"What happened, Yao? Anything I can help you with?"

"I am sorry," Yao whispered. Arthur's arms around him felt so good. And he had been blaming the man for not valuing him. "I am so sorry."

"What is this? You're apologizing? Hell must have frozen over."

"I want to be with you so much."

Arthur smirked. "So is that a sign of permission? A green light for my bed tonight?"

"Arthur, promise me one thing."

"Yao?"

"Can I depend on you?"

Arthur was silent. Yao's question was something he had never anticipated. Yao wasn't like this… he wasn't this weak. Something must have happened.

"What is wrong, Yao?"

"Promise me, I can always trust you. I can depend on you, can't I?"

Confronted with the soft, pleading tone of weakness, Arthur couldn't say no.

* * *

><p>Yao looked up. On top of him, Arthur was gritting his teeth, in the height of his full release. Yao held his breath, feeling his stomach and arse contracting in pleasure as he was filled with Arthur's seed.<p>

Looking up to someone, being the bottom, was not a familiar concept for Yao. But now he could feel the difference.

He was loved.

Arthur opened his eyes and smirked down at him.

Yao smiled back.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he found a bouquet of red roses placed on top of the blanket, right on his lap. Yao stretched himself before looked closer at the roses.<p>

Beside him, Arthur lazily spread himself, smirking like he was so proud of himself.

"Morning, love."

"Morning my ass." Yao laughed. "Are you that desperate for your next time, that you need to bribe me with this after our coitus?"

"You are really dense for someone who claims to be a medical student, sometimes." Arthur sighed. He rose from the bed, and planted a kiss on the crown of Yao's head. "You can stop pretending. Of course you know why I gave you this."

"Oh yeah? Why? Because I gave you the best orgasm of your life?"

"Happy birthday."

"Happy… what?" Yao asked, not quite catching on. But a second later he realized what Arthur meant. "…Birthday? Oh. I just remembered. Today is mine, isn't it?"

"You really didn't remember, did you?"

"Not really. It was never important," Yao nonchalantly answered. "Hey, would you mind if I put this in one of your expensive vases? You have lots of them but they're never filled with the flowers, you know."

"Whatever suits you. Ok, come out of bed. We need to eat."

"Ah, roses for breakfast, is it?" Yao sighed. His mouth twitched playfully. "I need to cook breakfast even on my birthday, eh?"

Arthur smiled. "You are really dense at this kind of stuff, Yao."

"Thank you for reminding me, Arthur."

They rose from the bed, and Arthur reached over Yao's shoulder to cling to him. Their naked bodies ground against each other; Yao felt his back against Arthur's chest. Arthur rubbed himself onto Yao, reminding him of what happened last night.

"You smell like me." Arthur spoke against Yao's skin.

Feeling ticklish, Yao answered, "But you smell like me too."

"Hmm… That's not bad too." Arthur smirked. "I want to have you now. So bad…"

"Breakfast first, sire."

"Fine, fine." Arthur let his arms go, and they dressed up. Yao stole a glimpse in the mirror, and he noticed how his body showed the evidence of last night's activity. Furthermore, they both reeked of sex. He needed his bath as quickly as possible.

But when he opened his door, another surprise was waiting for him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAO!" Everybody was shouting on the top of their lungs. Yao was amazed. Since when had he had friends, and this many, enough to shake the whole building with only their voices? He took a better look and realized that there were actually only ten people there. The deafening voices came from a loudspeaker.

Apparently the Oresama Gilbert thought that his voice was so awesome that it needed to be amplified by the loudspeaker and mike. Beside him, Matthew tried his best to be noticed. The rest of the party consisted of everyone in Arthur's company: Francis with Seychelles, Antonio with Romano, Belgium with another long haired beauty and Kiku with a blonde who shouted every word he spoke and was definitely the loudest of all.

"..W…what should I do…?" Yao asked awkwardly, since he was clueless about social formalities in this type of situation. Every year, he'd always forgotten his birthday until it had already passed. And since nobody else had really cared anyway, Yao learned to ignore it too.

"You can start by saying 'thank you'," Kiku hissed and gave Yao a glass of champagne. "Don't drink too much; hangovers are is not good for the skin."

"Is this your birthday present for me?" Yao smirked. "A glass of champagne?"

"O..Of course yes! Who cares about getting you a birthday present…"

"He is just being shy, of course!" the jolly blonde man chirped up. "Kiku has prepared another special present for you! Right, Kiku?"

"Don't 'right' me, Alfred!"

Yao left the two of them interacting with each other and saw Belgium smiling at him.

"Happy birthday, Yao," she congratulated him. Yao nodded, receiving a box of chocolates covered with a very pretty ribbon. "By the way, this chocolate is handmade. We made it."

"We?"

"This is my partner, Elizabetha." Belgium introduced the beautiful long haired lady beside her. Elizabetha smiled and introduced herself to Yao. They shook hands, and Yao was being passed onto Antonio for another set of congratulations when suddenly a childish voice shouted out;

"Yao Ge! Yao Ge!"

Yao turned back to see his little half brother smiling at him; in his hands was a present wrapped in green paper.

"Happy birthday, Yao ge!"

Yao was more surprised to see the appearance of the boy than anything else. "Why are you here?"

"I heard from Miss Belgium that they were throwing the surprise party for you today! I asked father if I could go, over and over and he finally let me!"

"…Is he here with you?"

"No. He just dropped me off before he went to work." The boy shrugged, but his arms were still opened wide. "Gege, let me give you a hug!"

"I…I am not your gege, Kaoru."

"Stop refusing and just give the boy what he wants, Yao," Arthur smirked behind a glass of champagne. "He is as stubborn as you and you wouldn't believe how hard he begged us to let him in."

So Yao compelled and he kneeled down, to hug the boy. The boy smelled like musk powder. His small arms twined around Yao's neck, and the warmth was not uncomfortable. The small boy smirked and whispered in Yao's ear.

"_I picked the present myself. It's a pair of socks. __Has__ Harry Potter__'s__ face on it. Very warm!"_

It was the most touching one out of all the presents, and Yao couldn't contain himself. He hugged the boy tighter.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

People around them smiled gently.

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Seriously, recently the number of people reading my stories has decreased, so I think maybe it's time to move on.

Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

You can tell how I coughed blood for this chapter and before. The ideas getting scarcer every week passed, and I have so many things to do; I am so sorry for the declining quality. I am not confident on myself, with my recent unbearably bad English and plotting and story telling. And I am into BBC Sherlock nowadays, Benedict Cummberbatch (even his name sounds so sexy) made me feel like I am lost. I love the quote, '_The true mystery of Holmes and Watson is not the crimes they solve, but what happened behind the doors at 221B Baker Street_'.

Oh, and the new Rihanna-California King Bed repeating endlessly inside my head.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He watched the 'supposedly' heart warming hugging scene between two long lost brothers. But it only irked him; he really thought it was more troublesome than heart warming.<p>

Now he knew that the small boy was Arthur's new bitch's brother. This wouldn't settle well with Arthur. Arthur would know what happened and he would try to get revenge. He was not scared of Arthur, oh, not at all, but Arthur could be the very annoying cockroach blocking his goal.

His lover tugged his sleeves. He smiled.

Well, worse come to worse, he could kill the bitch too. And Arthur, if he must.

* * *

><p>The party was halted when Alfred shouted to announce that it was over. Yao was still busy opening his presents; it was the first time in his life that he received that many of presents all at the same time. The chocolate from Belgium and Elizabetha was shared between him and his <em>brother<em>, Kaoru. The socks were immediately put into use, and although he knew he looked weird in the Harry Potter face embossed socks and white bath robe, Yao felt proud of it. It was warm, but the socks made his heart warmer.

The presents from other were much more sophisticated. Francis gave him a set of jewellery, made from Emeralds and diamonds; earrings and a necklace. "It's Harry Winston," Francis smugly said, eyeing Arthur. "It would look very good on you." Ignoring the name, Yao couldn't help but wonder how much it worth. Maybe he could pawn it and pay his university fees later. Antonio gave him a Cartier Baignoire Watch. It was a watch with so many diamonds all over it. Yao wondered maybe he could really pay his university fees with all those. But contrary to France, Antonio didn't boast and only congratulate him. Yao felt a new liking for the man.

Gilbert was the weirdest of all. He gave Yao a set of his photo, with sighed 'I am awesome'. Yao received it half-heartedly, but then Matthew silently tugged Yao's sleeves and gave him a Channel Nuit Etoilee Necklace. "This from both of us." He smiled apologetically. Yao smiled back, and felt that the boss actually blessed to have such a level headed lover. But the irk stayed; all his presents were intended for woman. Yao realized that all of the bosses thought of him as Arthur's bitch more than anything else.

Kiku refused to let Yao opened his present. He wanted Yao to open the present when he was alone. Yao compelled, as he didn't have the urge to see that much. He could wait, he was trained to wait. And suddenly Arthur took the spotlight and gave Yao his present: an iPhone 4. "I have put my number on the speed dial, so you can always call me whenever you missed me." Arthur smirked. Yao completely ignored him, trying out his new device. It was truly different from his old Nokia. Compared to his old, black and white, simple Nokia, the communication slash entertainment device was so much more complicated. And Yao felt like he needed to master how to use the stuff before declaring it as useful.

"Yao?" a voice asked him, waiting for his approval. Yao realized that he needed to give a reaction, so he smiled. "Thank you, Arthur. I really appreciate this." The device was taken by his little brother; and soon Kaoru was explaining to Yao how to use it.

Arthur chuckled when he saw the scene. "Alright then, the party is over. You need to return to your own offices, gentlemen." Arthur informed everyone. One by one they left with their own lovers, and even Arthur needed to go to his office. He left Yao and Kaoru alone in the apartment, giving Yao a day off from work because it was his birthday. "How do you know all these stuff?" Yao asked in disbelieve, to his little brother. Kaoru smirked. "Of course I know! Everyone knows how to use an iPhone! It's cool, you get the latest one!" Yao smiled fondly. He knew he wasn't included in the scope of 'everyone' Kaoru was pointing. He didn't know hat a phone can be used more than phoning; well, he knew there are cameras, calculators and stuff, but he never knew it can be used as Photoshop or for accessing internet.

"Are you hungry?" Yao asked, looking up. On the wall, the clock showed mid-day. Although they had been splurging themselves on party cakes and sweet drinks, Yao felt the need to feed his little brother proper nutrient. "I will cook something for us. What do you want?" "You can cook?" Kaoru looked at his brother in disbelieve. "Really, like, not microwave heating cook?"

"Of course. I don't believe in microwave." Yao smiled. "And I want you to be the same. Fast food is not good for you."

Kaoru nodded, as if he was desperately trying to be in the good grades with his older brother. "I know! I saw it in the TV how fast food makes you bad! Also, the maid at home has burnt the food inside the microwave twice! The second time he did that, the firemen came to our place, because it gave up a lot of smoke!"

"Maid? … Your mother… doesn't cook?"

"…Mother hasn't return home for months now. She… She is doing her best as a jewellery designer overseas." Kaoru looked away, loneliness hinted in his voice, but the boy covered it with fake cheerfulness by mocking his sister. "But Mei-jie cannot cook! She is just plain lazy bum! She only knows how to make up like a clown! She will never ever get married!"

Yao noticed the whole thing. He realized that his little brother was just like him; lonely. Well, they might be more like brothers than Yao initially thought.

"Come here." Yao smiled gently, something inside him melting and warming up towards the little boy. "Can you help me with the rice? Have you ever cooked rice before?"

Kaoru perked up, leaving the iPhone on the carpet and went towards Yao. "Never!" he chirped.

"So, come. And learn. I will teach you how."

* * *

><p>Arthur arrived home to find silence welcomed him. Maybe Yao and his little brother went out? The British man wondered. His day was tiring and all he wanted right now was a bit of tranquillity. Maybe that was better. He wanted Yao, but he wasn't sure on how to act with the little brother.<p>

The little brother was hard-headed, for sure. Arthur was amazed when the boy called him and demanded an invitation for Yao's birthday party. Then when Arthur mentioned about the surprise birthday party, the brat pointed out that he has the right to be there as Yao's only family member.

They really have blood tie, Arthur chuckled. He could see glimpses of Yao inside the boy. The boy may not grow into Yao's beautiful features; however he might be someone prominent in the future. Especially when that man as his father figure, as his teacher. He would be dangerous, for sure, but Arthur knew that the boy has his own fondness towards Yao. Otherwise, he wouldn't ask to attend Yao's birthday party.

And he couldn't deny the effect the boy brought on Yao. His Yao was smiling the whole morning, almost too gentle, as if he wasn't the Yao Arthur knows. And the way Yao wore the socks made Arthur a bit jealous. Yeah, he was jealous of a small boy; just because Yao wore a Harry Potter embossed socks.

Just as he stepped into the living room, he found an adorable view. The boy and Yao were curling against each other, with Yao's arms protectively rounded around Kaoru's body. The possessiveness was clearly shown by how Yao cradle his baby brother, but Kaoru didn't lose either. The boy has his shorter legs entangled on Yao's; clamping it, as if enforcing his brother couldn't leave him without waking him up. They both were deeply asleep, breath in the same interval, blissfully unaware of their surrounding. They both found the carpet was cosy enough to take a good nap.

Arthur swallowed. It was a difficult one. He refused to share, but come on, being jealous of a boy? However he could justify himself because it took him weeks to get Yao to open up at him, and the boy succeeded in just _a_ _day_.

_A day. _

Well, although he was a mature adult, he was a man first. And a man will always be a boy. Childish.

'Wake up, you lazy heads." Arthur called out. "We still have something to attend this afternoon."

The siblings opened their eyes.

"A…Arthur. Welcome back." Yao sleepily greet his boss slash lover, moving himself from his brother's limbs. Kaoru moaned loudly and tried to snuggle back into Yao's arm, but Yao waved him away. He was preoccupied with Arthur's order. "What..? Where?"

"It's your birthday party."

"I beg your pardon?" Yao asked, surprise clearly shown on his face. "But I got it just this morning!"

"You think a rising star like you only get a small party like this morning?" Arthur smiled. "This is part of your promotion to the world, Yao. I want to show you to the whole world… and I want you to promise me one thing."

"…Arthur?"

"No matter what they offer, please don't say yes. You are mine, Yao. I will double their offer, whatever it is. So tonight, please be the cold brat you were before."

Yao was stunned, but he smiled after he realized what happened.

"You are just a human, Arthur. Admit it."

"What?"

"If I can be bought by money, you would have had me since long time ago. Do you think I am that cheap?" Yao's hand circled Arthur's waist. "I am not your father, and you don't need to pay to get me, Arthur. You promised me that I can depend on you, and you can feel the same about me too. So don't get jealous that easily, idiot."

Arthur looked away. Yao's bodily warmth sipped into his chest. But his nightmare started to sip in. _Go and find your true love, son. Then you will change._

"… Excuse me." Suddenly Kaoru's voice broke the tender scene. Yao blushed and let himself go from Arthur. The boy stared hard at Arthur before he smiled at Yao. "Ge ge, can I come to the party too? I can ask father to fetch me there afterwards."

Yao looked at Arthur, asking for permission. Arthur nodded hesitatingly, giving in.

"Great! Now Kaoru, do you want to take a bath with me?"

Yao's offer made Arthur's jaw dropped. Even he hadn't got the chance of bathing with Yao and that brat got in without even asking?

Kaoru smirked at Arthur before nodding merrily at Yao.

* * *

><p>Arthur was expecting another Yao in gown for the night. But he was given a surprise, when Yao turned up in a suit, Westwood made.<p>

"Where did you get that suit?" Arthur asked, didn't remember anything of supplying Yao's closet with male suits. Yao smirked smugly.

"I asked Feliks. Ain't I looking good?"

Arthur was forced to agree. Yes, Yao looked good. He didn't look like a woman at all, not like the usual feminine Yao. This Yao, with black suits and trousers, white crisp shirt and a white necktie made a very handsome male model. His long hair was tight back by a hair tie, but it added the sense of masculinity instead of reducing it. His face was bare without make up; but his natural beauty shone even brighter because of it. And Yao looked so confident with himself.

"Arthur?" Yao asked, asking the man once again. "Ain't I looking good?"

"You look… bloody good, satisfied?" Arthur hissed, turning away, trying to hide his blush. He needed to remind himself that Yao was a man. Yes, his newest lover (and maybe the last) was a man.

Somehow it made his libido up; thinking how such a beauty and masculinity combined writhed under him the night before.

"Let's go." Yao smiled. Arthur nodded, and he noticed the small little brother was still wearing his clothes from the morning; but it was formal enough for a boy, so he didn't mind.

* * *

><p>The party was as lavish as last time. Yao sipped his champagne, trying to look not bored. He hated gathering; he hated people. It hasn't change. Just because he started to tolerate being close to people, it doesn't mean he could accept being in the middle of people who kept bothering him with congratulations.<p>

His little brother was, fortunately, always beside him, and the little boy knew how to pretend to act selfish so that Yao had the acceptable reason to ignore someone. _"I want to eat that", "I want to go there", "Yao ge, I want to go toilet"_; the boy saved him many times from annoying people whom Yao didn't know and didn't wish to know.

Arthur was caught up with some of the share holders, and he smiled apologetically at Yao. Yao sighed. He knew he shouldn't depend on Arthur that night. If he followed Arthur everywhere, chances are people would recognize him and started bothering him even more.

Yao hated himself when he smelled the awfully sweet smell of the greenish cake; he suspected that the colour of the cake has something to do with Kiku's prank on him. But the greenish cake has very pretty greenish roses made from sugar, so it looked beautiful and not disgusting. Furthermore, the room was not filled with balloons or cheap looking party appliances; it was more like a formal standing party, with buffet filled with small pastries and delicious Chinese cuisine. Champagne glasses were heaps and coke was everywhere.

But the party was for his birthday; and so he was the main star for the night. Throughout the party, he was called (repeatedly) by the (desperate) MC (because Yao kept missing). It was embarrassing enough that he was called onto the center of the room; with attention all pointed at him. He could hear the giggled from ladies. He wanted to die when everybody in the room sung 'happy birthday' mostly out of tune. He wanted to kick the MC when the man desperately hung onto him so that Yao couldn't run away. And he wanted to kill Kiku when there was a 'Q&A' sessions, where the audiences could ask whatever they want about Yao and Yao needed to answer it.

He tried to be civil and engaging, answering politely; but soon it became a bit vulgar and distracting, with most of the ladies wishing to know whether he was single or not. Amusingly, men didn't take quite a notice on him that night; apparently his suit has made him looked even more masculine than most of the men in the room. The Chinese man smiled to himself, staling the question. And then Yao caught Arthur standing behind the pack of ladies. He looked at Arthur, trying to decipher answer from his solemn look. But Arthur looked serious, and Yao realized that the man was waiting for Yao's answer as well.

His mind flew away. Whatever he said would bear quite a lot of responsibility. If he said 'yes', is that mean he would be a 'lover' to Arthur Kirkland? If he said 'no', would Arthur kicked him out? The crowd around him looked even more interested with the passing seconds. They were waiting for Yao's answer, closely.

"I..." Yao started, but he was cut short when suddenly his shoulder was tapped.

Yao turned back to see a man he wouldn't want to see again standing regally behind him. Beside the man was his little brother, looking solemn and sad.

"It's time for us to go. I just want to congratulate you... happy birthday."

Everything exploded inside Yao's mind. The man, who not dared to call himself Yao's father, just congratulates him on his 'birthday'. For Goodness sake, Yao knew the man was never happy he had brought Yao into life. The man, the beast, the father he hated so much, was congratulationing him on his birthday! Ha! The irony!

His politician father initiated a handshake.

Yao made a point that he didn't want to touch the man by smiling away to his little brother and pointedly ignoring the father.

Kaoru looked sad, but he blushed when Yao kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye, gege."

"Goodbye, Kaoru, see you soon." Yao smiled back.

He rubbed Kaoru's hair and then turned away, ignoring the man. Around them, people noticed it very clearly what happened. Although they didn't know the exact matter they could sense something was wrong between the rising androgynous model and the current most prominent politician.

The MC saved the day by announcing that it was time of the guests to start enjoying the food, and Yao returned to chat with ladies, but watching his little brother walked out from the room with his 'father'.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't wise of you, Yao."<p>

"What do you mean?" Yao asked pointedly, irritated. "I don't understand cryptic message."

Arthur sighed. They were back in the pentagon, after the long night. Yao wondered if birthday parties are supposed to be that tiring, but he didn't dare to ask since Arthur looked gloomy the whole way back.

"With your father. Even though he is a bastard, you shouldn't pointedly ignoring him like that. He has pride, and he is the next closest thing to prime minister. Do you think he couldn't crush you?"

"I don't care."

"Yao. Look; this is not as black and white as you see. This is politics. I have no power to save you if he wanted to get his hand on you. I am trying to protect you here, please cooperate with me."

"I don't need your protection, Arthur."

"Oh, now you are saying this." Arthur smacked the wall beside him. "What are we, really? What do you want from me? You want to depend on me, but now you say you don't want me to protect you? What a joke you are, missy."

"I said I want to depend on you, not asking you to protect me! I am a man; I can protect myself, thank you!"

"So what do you want? What is this 'depend' that you told me? I don't understand, Yao, tell me clearly! What are we? What is this?"

"We...We are..."

"You can't even say you are in a relationship! I don't ask you to say my name, but at least, can't you say you are in a relationship? What am I? What is this?"

Yao swallowed hard. Arthur was angry because he couldn't answer the question about his personal love life. It was such a trivial matter, but apparently Arthur was really serious about it. So that was what Arthur's solemn look meant. Arthur was waiting for Yao to say 'they are in a relationship'.

Yao flinched. He knew he couldn't blame Arthur. Arthur's past made him like that. He was afraid; he needed to labelled the connection between them. Because Arthur didn't want another betrayal like his dad; he didn't want being left again by his selfish mother. He didn't want to be in a vague relationship, like what his family has been. He wanted the sureness of words; and something that can be convey with words only.

"Arthur, calm down."

"How can I fucking calm down? I can't..! I was even jealous over a little boy for God's sake!"

"You were jealous of Kaoru?"

"I...!" Arthur shouted, but he didn't know what to say; he couldn't answer without proving that he was indeed, jealous. So he looked away. Why is a relationship this hard? Why is that every time he tried to be true, he always become a mess, an over jealous man who embarrassed himself every chance he got?

"Arthur..." Yao's voice made him clenched his teeth tighter. But he was surprised when the smaller man put his arms around him. "...calm down."

"...I am calm."

"I am in a relationship with you." Yao whispered. "Yes. I am."

Arthur swallowed, suddenly feeling a great release, and something started to clog his throat.

"I am sorry it took me so long. You know my past; I know yours. It is hard for both of us to admit that we are in a 'loving' relationship. But now I can say it clearly; and you have shown me your seriousness. I know your feelings, Arthur. I want to answer them. So yes, we are. ...Yes."

Arthur closed his eyes, and he let Yao hugged him.

"...Come, we need to sleep." Yao smiled and pulled Arthur gently. "Come, together."

The British man meekly followed as his hand was pulled towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>They were having a normal breakfast with the television news on.<p>

"Do you want some more raspberry juice?" Yao asked as he poured some into his own glass. Arthur nodded, mouth filled with fried rice, unable to talk properly.

"..._And the headline news: yesterday night, an explosion happened in the tunnel of Southern City. Apparently it originated from a car, with three passengers inside. The explosion affected another three cars nearby. There are causalities, eight heavily injured and one boy passed away on the way to hospital." _

Suddenly Arthur changed the news. Yao didn't quite mind, but the new channel was showing similar type of news.

"..._ but his son, Kaoru, thirteen, didn't survive and passed away on the way to the hospital. There is no further news on the condition of the politician..."_

Yao stopped moving.

Arthur closed the TV. "Yao, I want more eggs, please."

"...turn on the TV, Arthur."

"No." Arthur shook his head. "I want more eggs."

"...Turn. The. Bloody. TV. On."

* * *

><p>I Hope this chapter don't disappoint.<p>

Review?


	14. Chapter 14

I understand that not everybody (nobody, in fact) likes where the plot goes. I cannot say otherwise, but this has been in my mind ever since I put in Yao's father into this fic. Furthermore, I have become even more coward. I am sorry for the recent post-and-delete stories. I am sorry for jamming your inboxes.

Please believe that the story will go on as the title and the summary goes. Thank you.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"...<em>And the headline news: yesterday night, an explosion happened in the tunnel of Southern City. Apparently it originated from a car, with three passengers inside. The explosion affected another three cars nearby. There are causalities, eight heavily injured and one boy passed away on the way to hospital."<em>

Suddenly Arthur changed the news. Yao didn't quite mind, but the new channel was showing similar type of news.

"..._but his son, Kaoru, thirteen, didn't survive and passed away on the way to the hospital. There is no further news on the condition of the politician..."_

Yao stopped moving.

Arthur closed the TV. "Yao, I want more eggs, please."

"...turn on the TV, Arthur."

"No." Arthur shook his head. "I want more eggs."

"...Turn. The. Bloody. TV. On."

Arthur pretended he was deaf. Yao snatched the remote from Arthur's hand and turned the TV on. But it was already talking about some increasing house price in the South part of the city, and there was nothing left from the 'headline'.

Yao jumped, running straight to Arthur's laptop on the coffee table. Arthur followed behind him, catching Yao from behind and trying to prevent the Chinese beauty from reaching his open laptop. But Yao struggled, his mind was set on one thing: to access internet, to access the 'headline'.

"Let me go!" He screamed. "Arthur!"

"No. Please calm down, Yao; that might be just a mistake…"

"Because it IS a mistake that I need to confirm it NOW! Let me go, Arthur!"

Arthur forced his lips on Yao's. Yao flinched from the forced kiss and bit Arthur's lips. The British man moaned from pain, his lips bleeding from torn. Yao used the momentum to let himself go and checked the news that day.

He read again and again, hoping that it wasn't what he thought.

But it was his father's picture beside the picture of a blown away tunnel, saying that the famous politician was already hospitalized, but no details on where or how he was. Yao scrolled the mouse, reading the list of casualty.

On the top of the list were Kaoru's name, and his picture. Little, did him no justice. The boy wasn't even smiling in the picture, it was the passport picture.

Yao felt his something dropped from his chest. _Oh God…_

It hurts. Why? The question shot inside his mind. _Why is everybody always left him alone? Did they not want him? Or is it because they are close to him that they died? _

"Yao… are you OK?" Arthur's voice was heard from somewhere behind him, and Arthur's arms were somewhere on his body, but Yao didn't register any of the sensation. His mind was flying somewhere else.

_The image of his mother filled in his eyes. His mother was on the floor, silent. It was quite unusual, but Yao thought maybe his mother was just sleeping. _

_Sleeping? _Yao laughed at himself._ How can a sleeping woman be naked, sprawled over the floor? There were no sign of blood, but in between her mother's leg, it was wet. Yao slowly walked towards his mother. The door wasn't locked. He forgot to lock the door that morning, when he went to school. And he went home to find his mother naked… and raped._

_And her eyes were closed. But her lips were smiling. _

His body trembled. Somehow it was his fault. He didn't lock the door, and his angry neighbour got his chance to shut his mother up. He didn't make sure his mother was safe. He didn't make sure his brother was fine. He let his little brother be with the bastard man, the man who always wanted Yao to disappear. They were dead._ Dead. Dead. Dead_. His mother was _dead_. His brother was _dead_. Permanently unable to see them again. And did he want to see them again?

_Yes. _

_Oh God, Yes. _

_They were the only family he has. He doesn't care that his mother was crazy and annoying at times; she was the only one who would smile to him. When she died, he knew for the first time, the true taste of loneliness. _

And Yao curled up; tears blinding his vision.

_Don't leave me alone, again._

* * *

><p>"I heard you were having a birthday party last night." Ivan whispered seductively on Yao's ear. "I am sad you don't invite me."<p>

Ivan waited for some response, but Yao looked like he was frozen. His eyes were a bit puffy and dry; it was a sign that he had been crying before he reached the studio. Yao was seated on one of the chair, and he was emotionless as the make up artist took care of his face. Kiku, his manager, was standing further away, looking worried and typing non stop into his mobile phone.

Maybe it was a wrong move to invite Yao again as his model. He volunteered to substitute the other photographer that was supposed to take Yao's images that day; whom absent because his wife was giving birth on the very same day. And Ivan waited in delight, on what kind of excitement he could get from Yao.

Sure, he hasn't forgotten his bleeding (and bruised, but not broken) nose he got from Yao the other day, but Yao's reaction was just too amusing. That, and of course the fact that he was a bit of masochist (it came hand in hand with his sadistic side). Yao was the first model he seduced that returned him with punch, not kisses.

He was quite irritated when he heard what happened last night. Yao's birthday party was held and everybody was invited except him. Well, not everybody, it was more like an advertisement and entertainment party for Arthur Kirkland's company associates more than anything; but Ivan rather hoped that Yao had remembered him and asked Arthur to send him an invitation.

Well, he intended to confront and teased Yao about it, but when he saw Yao entering the studio with a forlorn face, he knew the party wasn't a success. Or maybe something else happened, but definitely big enough to make the little hermaphrodite looked that dejected.

"Yao, can you hear me?"

The man showed no sign of recognizing, or even hearing anything.

"Hallo? Earth to Yao, da?"

The boy looked up, as if realizing that he was somewhere else.

"…Ivan." Yao nodded, acknowledging the presence of the Russian man. But that was it, and Yao returned back to his own mind.

Ivan sighed. "I don't think he can actually work like this. Mr. Honda, what actually happened? Why is he like this?"

"He…He is just not feeling well today, Mr. Braginski;" Kiku answered, stammering. "I had suggested that he should just stay home, but he refused…"

"Yes." Suddenly Yao perked up. "I am fine and I will do my job. Thank you, Kiku."

His tone was signing that he wished for Kiku to shut up. And so, his manager followed. Ivan wondered what happened. His wonder was gone, though, when Yao appeared from the dressing room wearing the cloth for winter. It was a lamb skin jacket with fur, and a fur hat was covering Yao's head nicely. He looked so adorable in the winter gear.

The theme for the photo shoot was 'seasons'. Yao went back and forth wearing all four different seasons' outfit and posed in front of changing background scene. Ivan needed to admit that Yao was professional that day; he followed every single thing Ivan asked and even more. But somehow it felt like Yao was a mannequin instead of a man. There was no life inside Yao's golden eyes.

He was not satisfied, but he couldn't ask for more. Yao has followed every single wish he had, even the ridiculous ones, so he had no more to complaint. It was just the eyes. They weren't happy, they weren't friendly, they weren't inviting as usual. The eyes looked like a warning of don't come near him.

Albeit interesting on their own, the pictures were different from Yao's previous ones. And he couldn't deny how alluring Yao was. His cold stares made him even more intriguing.

"Okay, you may rest." Ivan signed the Chinese beauty to stop posing. Yao dropped his smile spontaneously and followed Kiku's guidance meekly. The Japanese manager looked like he was trying to handle Yao as if Yao could break anytime soon; this intrigued Ivan, very, very much.

So when Kiku finally left Yao to his own changing room, Ivan pulled Kiku aside. The bigger man pulled Kiku's arms harshly, pulling it until they were on the other side of the studio from where Yao's dressing room was. Once Ivan thought they were save from eavesdropper, the Russian asked Kiku sternly.

"Tell me what happened, da?"

"I am sorry?" Kiku paled, looking away. "That is Yao's private business, Mr. Ivan, so I cannot tell you."

"I am not asking you. I demand you to tell me, da."

"I am sorry, Mr. Braginski. This is Yao's own problem and I don't have the right to tell you anything about it. You should make Yao tell it to you himself."

"…Is it that bad, da?"

Kiku turned and watched Ivan's face closely. "One thing, Mr. Braginski. I warn you. He… He might be weird and an alien species in modelling world with his pride and stubbornness; you may think he was interesting to bully; however this is really a hard time for him. If you try to break him in any way, I will explain everything to Mr. Kirkland. I have the video proofing that you were harassing Yao last time."

"…You bark loud, Honda."

"And Mr. Kirkland is an easily jealous man." Kiku whispered coldly, cursing himself.

He had changed. From hating Yao to protecting him. Well, it couldn't be helped, with the recent death of his little brother and all, but Kiku was more worried than that. Yao haven't talked much since they departed from the pentagon. Even Arthur asked him to watch Yao closely, because the Chinese man looked like he was living in another dimension, ignoring the others.

Yes, Kiku needed to admit that he was worried about Yao too. Ivan looked like he was facing a bitter defeat and left the Japanese man alone.

* * *

><p>He was wallowing inside his pain. No, not really wallowing. Just thinking that maybe it was all in vain. He was lost. What was he doing there? On the mirror, he could see his own reflection. And he looked dead.<p>

His head hurt from all the crying. He cried like a child, silently hugging himself. He completely ignored Arthur, and he didn't even realize that Arthur hugged him the whole time. He didn't realize when Kiku came, but when Arthur told Kiku to cancel the day's job, Yao couldn't accept it. He worked for Arthur. He shouldn't be selfish and took two days off in a row. So he insisted that he needed to do his job, that he was ok. And his tears fried up when he was arguing. Maybe a bit of adrenaline rush was good to cover his morbid mood.

He knew he was being ridiculous. So Kaoru was dead. So what? It's wasn't like they had been brothers for long; they only spent a day together. And he was a practical man; not meeting a boy would cause nothing to his life. He was always alone anyway. So the reason why he was crying so hard in the morning was completely lost to him. The crying was just an impulse; he was just shocked from the sudden death.

He was fine. He should be fine. He always fine. He had been fine even when his mother died and he was left with nothing to feed himself with. He was fine. He was fine. All was good. He was still fine.

"We need you to come with us."

The sudden voice made Yao jumped from his seat. He just realized that there were three men in black suits that looked suspicious and out of place. They didn't look friendly either. And not surprisingly, Kiku wasn't inside the room either. Maybe he went out for lunch; maybe his Japanese manager was bored of his ridiculously embarrassing act. So Yao needed to gather himself soon.

"…Who are you?" Yao squeaked, hating his own voice to come out so weak. He sounded desperate, for God's sake. He was being weak. He was ridiculously affected by the sudden death of his brother. He was embarrassing himself.

"We need you to come with us."

"… And if I refuse?"

"We will force you to. No other way."

* * *

><p>When he found nobody inside Yao's dressing room, Kiku started to panic.<p>

He let Yao out of his sight for a few minutes and now he was gone. Yao was clearly not thinking, not the usual smart-ass Yao who knew his own responsibility. The current Yao was a lost child, who closed off everything. Kiku was afraid of the worst; maybe Yao was already out there somewhere, deciding to kill himself.

The image struck Kiku as impossible, but it was still scary and still possible. After all, Yao was not mentally stable. He was a boy with an iron wall around himself, never letting others to come in. Kiku saw how Yao treated his little brother the day before, and it was clear that Yao has included Kaoru as an 'inside person'. Now that Kaoru has died, Kiku was sure Yao would break from the mental pain. After all, he knew from Yao's CV that he was an orphaned child. Kiku also knew from Belgium that Yao wasn't the type who easily makes friends, just because he didn't want to get close to other people. So losing Kaoru just the day after Yao let him 'in' must be very hard for Yao.

And he would react in two possible condition: one, he would be closed off like what happened the whole morning; or two, Yao would erase all Kaoru's memory from his mind to be back to normal and the great iron wall guarding his feeling would be even harder to penetrate. If that happened, Kiku needed to say that Arthur was having quite a hard future in courting Yao.

And realizing it, Kiku smiled to himself. He was already moved on from Arthur. What a joke. Years of crush was crushed in a single week. Very strange indeed.

But it wasn't the time to reminisce his problems. What matters now is that Yao was missing, and he might be doing something foolish to himself.

Or maybe he would be gone forever.

If that was the case, then Kiku would receive the wrath of Arthur Kirkland. That doesn't sound like fun.

* * *

><p>review to boost me up? i am in fragile mood, so I cannot handle flame yet. Please dont give me flame. Thank you so much.<p>

Hasegawa.


	15. Chapter 15

I want to be better. I think I butchered up the scene. I am so sorry.

Thank you to Iggychu to point out my mistake. OK, I made a blunder. If you don't catch it, then it's fine, LOL. Yao's mother committed suicide. I remembered I wrote it in the first chapter. so the rape happens in this chapter is not the one causing her death. it just shows how Yao blamed himself for every blunder-letting the door unlocked, letting Kaoru went back with their father. I hope that acceptable?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yao watched as the car passed through a very busy street. It was another part of the city he never went, the part where 'government' and all its 'lawful bodies' stayed and ruled the whole country on the surface.<p>

He didn't need to ask. He knew where he was going.

The man in black beside him was silent, as well as the other two men in front seats, driving the black Mercedes. Why is that all bodyguard use black Mercedes? Is there a reason? Yao sighed and watched his hand. It was white and thin, bony fingers and rough palm proof of his hard works over the years. It looked pitiful and weak. And his hand stammered a bit. Not a good sign, especially if he aimed to be a neurosurgeon in the future. He needs a pair of steady hands to operate on patients.

Ah, study. He had quite forgotten about them. Kaoru's death made him blank. All he wanted was to finish everything he planned and then he could be alone, alone, alone inside a place, preferably dark, maybe his old apartment. He wanted to be alone so much. Yet after realizing where they went, Yao knew who kidnapped him.

His father was still alive. That bastard must be very angry, and Yao knew how irrational he could be. Yao guessed that his father wanted to blame him on Kaoru's death. Or maybe something likes that. He knew it. Kaoru was, of course, his beloved legitimate child. His father loved Kaoru for sure, and the death must be very hard on him. And he would blame it on Yao, just like it used to be. Just like how his father dumped his mother on him. How he abandoned him and his mother inside the small apartment. How his father left him, even though he was bleeding from being stabbed by the first wife. How his father closed the door in front of his eyes. How his father ignored the abuse he was getting from the whole household. It was clear for him that his father didn't care about him or his mother. He was a trash in his father's eyes.

He wanted to shout, if he didn't love Yao, then why he bother making his mother gave birth to him?

Yao grinded his teeth. He hated it. He hated his father. He hated his brother. If only Kaoru didn't come to his birthday and not spending time with him the whole day, Yao was sure that he won't feel the morbid feeling he felt at the moment. He didn't like how his little brother's smile was contagious and how the boy was smart enough to let Arthur inside into his small, more private morning birthday party. Oh, the irony. Kaoru died on the same day of his birthday. Yao knew he brought bad luck. If only Kaoru didn't come to his birthday party, then he wouldn't die. If only the little boy didn't meet him in the first place, Yao was sure Kaoru would still be alive and loved. The boy was lonely, just like him. Yet the boy was friendly, unlike him. The boy was smart and sociable and cute. Of course their father loves Kaoru so much.

Why, why, why he must feel all those bad feelings? Wasn't it just fair, he got his first birthday party, and now, God punished him by taking away his little brother's life? Can't he be happy, for a bit? And feeling jealous of a dead boy; was it normal? Why Yao felt like he wanted to scratch himself for thinking about hating the boy, because Kaoru was clearly loved by their father?

And why, for God's sake, he still wanted to be loved by his father?

* * *

><p>They arrived at a private hospital Yao recognized as one of the most prestigious in the whole country. He snickered. Of course, a politician in calibre of his father must be treated in such a posh hospital. He let himself be showed into the eleventh level, and waled through the beige elegant hall.<p>

"Please." The man in black opened the door for him. Yao let himself in. The room was, of course, bigger than his old apartment. The furnishing inside the room was unlike of that a hospital's. The whole room looked more like a hotel room. A five star one.

"Come…here…"

Yao followed the voice. He saw where his father was; sitting on the bed, with pillows supported his back. His lower body was covered by blanket till the waist, and his father's face was covered with dressings and bandage.

"What do _you_ want?" Yao asked coldly, as cold as he could manage, and refused to come closer. He hated how when he was filled inside his hatred, he still felt a relief that at least one of his parents was alive.

"Come… sit…"

Yao refused to answer or to come nearer. But the man in black behind him suddenly pushed him roughly, and Yao was caught by surprise. He felt to the front, feeling his face almost kissed the ground. Good thing he has a good reflex; his arms braced himself and prevented his head from crushing onto the floor.

"Stop." His father ordered, and the man in black returned to where he was supposed to be. Yao felt blood inside his mouth. He bit his own lips when he fell. What a joke.

"Yao… come here…"

Yao wiped his mouth and stood up, but all he could think was how he hated the man. How he wanted him to die. Why didn't he die in Kaoru's place? The world would be a better place without him.

"Yao, my son…"

"WHO IS YOUR SON, asshole!" Yao shouted in rage. "WHO ARE YOU? You dare calling me your son? Do you think I am stupid!"

His father cringed. "Don't talk like that. It's unsightly."

"Yeah damn my ass it is!" Yao shouted, and his stomach was punched by the guard the next second. The pain paralysed Yao for a second. It was as if his organs was pushed get out from his mouth. He fell down and coughed hard, arms around his abdomen. He couldn't think for a second.

"Stop being rude." The man in black said calmly, as if he was just punishing a naughty dog. Yap snarled at him, but he knew he was defenceless against the man. Yao might be smart, but he was no good in athletics.

"Don't touch him unless I tell you so." His father growled.

Yao turned to saw the man. He looked pathetic and weak on the bed. Maybe if he could get his hand on the man, he would die. Yao felt his head getting lighter and he stood up. His heart was thumping hard, and all he could see was his father's bed.

"I call you here because I need to tell you something."

"What?" Yao growled, ready to pounce.

"Now that my legitimate son died, you'll be my only heir."

* * *

><p>"Yao's missing? Are you sure he is not at the studio?" Belgium reconfirmed what she just heard from Kiku. She could sense the panic radiating from the phone.<p>

"Yes." Replied the voice from the phone.

Belgium sighed. "Fine. Please do your best in finding him. I will track him down with his phone."

"You can't do that. He is not bringing his phone. It's with me."

"… Then just keep searching. I will find a better way to locate him as soon as possible." Belgium turned the phone off.

Arthur came out from his room. "What happened? Is Yao alright?"

"Yes, he is fine. Kiku is with him." Belgium smiled and gave Arthur the documents for the next meeting. She needs to calm down and think. She has a really good idea where Yao was. Arthur's involvement would overcomplicate stuffs.

* * *

><p>What?<p>

Yao felt like his world swirled around him.

"You'll be my heir. So you will no longer work under that Kirkland. You will come back with me to the main house."

"What the fuck is happening? Why?" Yao looked lost; he just couldn't connect the dot. "Didn't you get me here to blame on Kaoru's death?"

His father looked sad. "His death is inevitable. But he did shield me. Good child… but no matter what, since you are my only son now, you need to be my political heir. I will train you how to be my right hand, and in time you will succeed me to become the parliament member, just like our family's tradition."

"Sorry, what?" The joke still sounded not funny in his ears. Heir? Politic? Parliament member?

"Your display of intelligence disappoints me, Yao. I thought you are smart?"

"…So." Yao laughed hollowly. "This is all for the sake of politics? For the family name's sake? You don't care that your only son died just yesterday?"

"He died, yes. I will mourn properly for hi. You are also my son, so you need to substitute his place."

"…Eat you own shit, asshole." Yao spat, and his face was slapped the next moment by the man in black. Yao growled, and he tried to punch the man back. Yet his movement was restrained by two other men; who held his arms out. They were strong and sturdy; Yao felt like he was a child with them.

"I am sorry I neglected you and your mother. She was just… difficult."

"She wasn't difficult if you ever protect her! Why do you think she became like that? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Don't shout, Yao, it's unsightly. You will disturb the neighbours." His father answered calmly. Yao wanted to tear his father's face. From ear to ear. "And she was unstable to begin with; she has so many lovers other than me; so why would I believe she was telling the truth? You can see how estranged she was."

"IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE HER WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME YOUR SON!"

"The DNA test doesn't lie, Yao. You are my son. And you are my heir now. Legal or not, I will make you legal."

Yao laughed, hollowly. "So now, because you need another heir then you want me? Do you think I am an idiot? You didn't even come to mother's funeral, bastard. You never come to see us, you never help mother, you never care, you bastard…."

"But I sent you your living cost."

"Money!" Yao growled impatiently. He was burning with rage. Yet a part of him felt empty. He was having the talk with his father. He was baring all. He wanted to tell the man how bad he was, how cruel and inhuman he was. He wanted his father to regret everything he did. Yet the man said he did send money? Money? Was it all about? Money? "You think we need money, only? Do you think… fine. I just don't get how your thinking works. But you stop sending money once she died. So even though you acknowledged her as your spouse or whatever, I never was your son, right? I work hard for what I am now, so you are not my family whatsoever! I don't have the obligation to hear whatever you want!"

"So you don't want to obey me, I presume?" his father asked, sadly.

"Yes, I WONT DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! I SWEAR!"

"But you are born into this family. Where do you think can you return to?"

"That house was never mine! I never have a place in there! I am NOT your son!" Yao struggled, but his arms were locked by the bodyguards. And it hurt him; however adrenaline blocked the pain away and Yao snarled furiously at his father. He tried to kick away the bodyguards, but he failed. So he continued his struggle.

"So where do you think your home is? That Kirkland? You think he is a good lover? Do you think he will be loyal to you? He is just using you to get me, Yao. Don't be foolish!"

"Ha! Foolish! He is way better than you, scumbag!" Yao was slapped by the bodyguard when he said that, but he kept shouting. "… Don't you dare say anything about him! You don't even know him! He is way, way better than you!"

"Your loyalty is so cheap, Yao." His father looked sad and forlorn. "So easily blinded… I could see that you think he is a _good_ man. Tell me then, would you think a good man like him kill a boy? Who do you think put that time bomb _on_ my car, Yao?"

"W…What?" Yao stammered, and his struggled died down.

"You are a weak and easily influenced. Just because he said he loves you and give you luxury, you think he is a saint? Open your eyes, Yao. I won't tolerate such a weak mind to be my heir."

"W..What?"

"If you don't believe me, I can show you, all the documents and proofs. His company has been dealing with human trafficking for a long time. He was on the verge of getting caught, so to warn me he tried to kill me—or my Kaoru. But he didn't count you in… I still have you as my heir. I still have the strength to chase him down. You, on the other hand, will be my right hand man; you'll be my feet."

"I don't believe you." Yao whispered, barely audible.

His father sighed and signed his subordinate. "Show him the documents."

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

I make a blunder last chapter. Yao's mother is not dead by raped; she comitted suicide. she was raped, and then committed suicide not long after that. That's why Yao felt like it was his fault, for not being a good enough keeper for his mother.

Also, I am so sorry for spamming your inboxes. I forgot to add something, that's' why I repost them back after adding it.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to you."<p>

Francis grabbed his arm tightly, making Arthur stopped from leaving the meeting room. Other directors and managers went out, talking amongst themselves. Their next project, a MV for a famous singer, was already settled and they were all off for their works. Ever since Yao's booming reputation, their company has been receiving quite a lot of offer and projects enough to make everyone busy and ignoring their bosses. Arthur was ready to go home, as he was planning to maybe cook something to cheer Yao up.

"I need to go home, Yao is sick." Arthur's eyes narrowed impatiently, trying to let his arm go. "I don't have time now, Francis."

"This is important."

The look on Francis' usually relaxed face alerted Arthur. "How important?"

"Very." Francis whimpered. "Just follow me, please."

* * *

><p>They were nicely seated on the desk inside Francis' room. Francis, however, hadn't said a single thing and Arthur was getting impatient. He needed to go home, he needed to tend Yao; he wanted to be home. Yet he followed Francis, since the French's face was pale like the wall.<p>

Arthur barked his order. "Talk."

The French man looked at his business partner in pain, but still closing his mouth. Francis looked like torn between actually telling Arthur or just letting him go. Arthur has almost reached his limit when suddenly Francis looked around the room, as if he was trying to be cautious. And then the French spoke out.

"I love you, Arthur."

"What?" Arthur stood up, immediately from his chair; his legs bumped to the chair and he could feel some mild pain from it. Yet Francis' sudden confession was more important to attend to. "What are you thinking?"

"I need to explain everything to you, at least." Francis closed his face with his palms. "I am really sorry, Arthur. Please believe I did it because I love you."

"What… what are you saying?"

"It's about this company. About the whole production. About why I agreed to buy your company in the first place. I love you, ever since I saw you on the party. You were a small, semi-famous photographer and entrepreneur, your company was growing, but I can see that it would go nowhere under the recession. You charmed me; you made me like you since then…"

"Wait, so you are saying that we become partners because you like me?" Arthur asked, trying to calm down. "Then, it doesn't matter. Although it is a very unprofessional thing for you to do, I won't blame you for that. I understand."

"No, you don't. You don't know the implication. I was looking for a small company to buy. I wasn't buying because I fell in love with you. I was intending to buy any company, anything small and unnoticeable, a small company that I—we—can use. And then I fell in love at the first sight and I acted on impulse. I am so sorry."

"Save your poem for yourself. I don't really mind. Because of your help this company of mine has grown quite well." Arthur shook his head. "You helped me, and although I may not be able to reciprocate your feelings, I am still thankful. You are a wonderful.."

Francis put up his hand, signalling Arthur to stop. His face was down, as if he didn't have the courage to see Arthur's face. "No. Wait. Let me finish. You should listen before giving me your forgiveness. The truth is I was searching a small company. A small, unnoticed company we can use for illegal business to be the cover so that we will be unnoticed by the police or government. It started with drugs, but now we are dealing with weapons and humans. I never thought this company would grow this big from the advertisement business you directed. Now we are famous and too big, I cannot prevent the suspicions anymore…"

Arthur then realized what actually was happening and where the talk was intending to.

"…And Antonio made a blunder. I need to say that Antonio was the one controlling everything from the background. The politician—your boyfriend's father—knew and got some of the vital trafficking documents we did last year. We had since changed our methods and routes, but he got proof, enough to close the whole company down and sued us. He refused our money settlement offer. Worse yet, he could bring you down. Because he thought you were the head of the operation. He thinks that since you are the main director of this company by name, you are the one who responsible for all."

"…Bloody hell…" Arthur was shocked. He never thought it was the truth. He was ignorant, because the bad ass trio looked harmless and they did their jobs perfectly. Little did Arthur know he was actually deceived by his own business partners.

"Antonio tried his best yesterday, to blow up his car. But the bastard still survives. And we don't really know his exact location now. And we are sure, since he still survives, he will definitely bring the documents to the police and court. So I am so sorry, Arthur, I cannot protect you anymore…"

"Bastard. Bloody bastard. Who do you think you are? What 'protect' are you talking about!"

"Antonio is pissed." Francis started to bit his fingernails in anxiety. "He intends to kill the last member of family that politician has… and that includes your boyfriend."

Arthur paled down, mirroring Francis's. He couldn't even swallowed or talk.

"I am really sorry… This is already too dangerous. Antonio is the head of everything, he is actually my master, and I cannot do anything because he is backed up by the Italian mafia family, The Vargas."

"Vargas…"

"Yes, his little boyfriend is actually the next head of Vargas family. And the poor boy is head over heels for Antonio, backing up everything the Spaniard needs. We cannot do anything now, except to wait for everything done by him and see what happened…"

"Bloody…!"

"Arthur…" Francis started to sob. "I am really sorry. I didn't know everything will turn to be like this. I really love you. I… I took every single woman you dated because I couldn't let them keep touching you. I hate them; I want to kill all of those bitches… and especially your newest one."

Francis was punched by the next second; his body fell to the floor. Arthur felt his hand throbbed painfully, after hitting the French. But he deserved it. The French bastard deserved it.

"Arthur, wait… I can offer you a help. I can send you somewhere safe and take over your share in the company. You can run while you still can. But I can only safe you…"

"No need of that. Don't you ever dare to see me again."

Francis received his sentence in silent, didn't even try to rise up from the floor. Arthur went out from the room, and his mind was filled with fear and anxiety. He needed to make sure where Yao was. He was fucking deceived by his own business partners. Truthfully, he was suspicious too, since he didn't really understand what Antonio actually does in the company. But nobody ever asked the Spaniard, and he was so secretive despite his easy-going look. And Francis mentioned something about drug, weapon, and human trafficking?

Everything was fucked up. So bad.

* * *

><p><em>He was once again, in a maze. <em>

_It was familiar and nostalgic. It has been a long time since he saw the maze, the whole scenery. It was quite dark and his body was heavy. His feet were planted to the ground. Beside him, a boy was standing, smiling. Yao looked down, to see the boy was the one hanging on his feet, making it heavy and unable to move. The boy was just a silhouette, yet Yao knew perfectly who the boy silhouette presented. _

_And he could feel the man behind him get closer. _

_Yet he didn't bother to run. It's not as if he couldn't run. His body was heavy, yes, but usually he could run, if he forced himself. He could run. Run away. Instead, he turned back to face the man. _

_Arthur's face made him screamed like a girl. Pathetic. Weak. _

_Why?_

"Are you alright?"

The question woke Yao up. He looked around, trying to know where he was. A hospital room. He was lying on the floor beside the bed. _Where was he? Is he still sleeping? _ Around him was the bodyguards and a bespectacled man, his father's secretary. On his hands were some documents. Then, as if the secretary understood, he answered Yao's silent question.

"You fainted for a second there."

Ignoring the voice, Yao stared at the documents. Yes, he fainted after reading the documents. It was pathetic of him, very weak, especially fainting for the first time in his life, in front of his father. However it wasn't the time to wallow in self blame, and he needed to focus on more important things, such as the documents in his hand. It was copied, but Yao knew his father should have the real documents.

The information on the paper was indeed, true. It was authentic and detailed explanations, monetary and fund received from selling of 'product'. The 'product' itself was unspecified, but after taking into consideration their codes and then linked it to another documents saying the codes as the identification of some women. One doesn't need the smartest brain to conclude that it was indeed, a human traficcking documents.

It was specified, details about cost and deliveries; about the posts and also their 'accomplices'. With the document alone, Yao knew that the culprit could be jailed for life or even sentenced to death. He proof was clearly showing Arthur's company, with the cop letters of the documents stating the name of Arthur's company, financing division. However, his mind was rushing, unconsciously, trying to prove that Arthur wasn't involved. There was no name on the documents, but it was signed by one of the 'higher up'. And that may include Arthur.

He just couldn't believe what he saw. He wanted to believe that his father was talking bullshit. He pressed the urge to tear away the documents, or eat it so that it disappeared.

"…What do you think?"

Yao looked up and saw his father's secretary, the four eyed man who showed him the document, stood beside him. Yao was still on the floor beside his father's bed, unable and didn't care to stand up or move. The documents were too shocking.

"You cannot deny the proof, Mr. Yao" The man spoke again, and Yao noticed how his gentle voice was colder than ice. But he sounded like he want to be patronizing to Yao. As if he was talking to a kindergarten child. "As you can see, it is a valid proof. With this, we can bring an end of an inhuman operation and everybody will be happy. Especially since the election is around the corner."

Yao's mind snapped and he smirked. "So that's your purpose, is it not? To expose this and then gained public's respect so that you can win the election?"

"No, of course it is not me who will win the election. It will be your father, and you will be his heir. My name is Roderich Edelstein, I am your father's private secretary, nice to meet you. I will guide you along from now, so that you can be the perfect heir for your dearest father."

His voice was smooth, but Yao felt disgusted by it. And even though the man looked handsome and formal in his black suits and ties and nicely combed hair, Yao knew the man was emotionally as dirty as a street thug.

"You will be a diet member starting next week, Mr. Yao. So please be prepared."

"What are you talking about?" Yao asked in alarm.

"I have enough influence to put you into the parliament, Yao." His father coughed from the bed. "You can start your career from there. Be thankful."

Yao snarled. "I haven't say yes, bastards."

"Such a word wouldn't be tolerated in the parliament, Mr. Yao. And I doubt it is allowed in the bedside manner as well. Aren't you a neurosurgeon wannabe?"

"It's not wannabe, mind you." Yao hissed. He didn't like how his neurosurgeon aim was looked down by the man. Yao could sense that his father's secretary might not as docile as he pretended to be. And his father seemed to believe in everything Roderich said. "…I want some time. I cannot decide now."

"You don't get to decide; you have no right to decide." Roderich smiled. "We should start the lesson today. And of course, your history as a model will be erased. We will try to cover everything, but if we are forced to, you will require some plastic surgery to change some of recognizable your facial features…"

"Fuck off."

"…And we will also make sure that your educational history will be a top secret. People do not need to know that you are a plebeian."

"No." Yao stood up, fed up listening to the crazy rambles and he saw his father for the first time, eye to eye. "You. You owe me this. You have abandoned me, so at least give me one day to settle everything with Arthur. He is my lover, and as far as I am concern, he is my only family left. Grant me one day to settle stuff with him, and I promised I won't run away until I give you an answer."

"Why do you need to think? Shouldn't the answer be 'yes'…?" Roderich asked, but Yao's father signed for him to shut up. The injured man stared at his son, his bastard son, for some time.

He was taking his time. Their eyes locked. Yao found how his father actually had golden coloured eyes too. Maybe they were really father and son. But it was too late, and Yao didn't feel a single thing for the man except hatred and disgust. The room was silent and cold. Yet Yao was undeterred. After the shocking revelation, it seemed like his past with his father wasn't important anymore. Now the most important thing was to ask Arthur and made sure of everything. Yao chose to believe Arthur. He had been a sad child, a lonely child whose parents didn't want him enough to love him. Arthur has given him a chance to feel loved again, and Yao wanted to believe that he could actually be loved by someone. He believed Arthur was truly in love with him, and he had nothing to do with the bombing accident or the human trafficking.

Yao wished Arthur was not the one who killed his little brother.

"Fine." His father nodded, admitting defeat. "… You may go. I will fetch you twenty four hours from now. Don't even think of running, because I can turn you into a criminal. Three of you, escort him to his destination."

Such drama, he wanted to laugh. His father was a man of power, yet too weak to trust other and resorted to power and law to control others. Yao felt like laughing there and mocked him, but time was precious. He needed to find Arthur. Yao looked away and walked to the door. The bodyguards who had been holding and punching him followed his back.

Suddenly his father talked loud, "… but don't be hurt when you learn the painful truth, son."

"…Thank you for your advice." Yao coldly answered, didn't even bother to slow down or turning back. "But please remember that I am not your son. Not anymore."

* * *

><p>Funny how it turned out to be like that. Maybe he was right. He was never allowed to have happiness. The happiness he got from the simple private morning birthday party was lost just in a day, followed by the death of his little brother and now a possible betrayal of the person who swore to love him so much.<p>

And it was fit, in a way. Arthur caught him in every ways possible, infiltrating into his mind. He knew he has fallen for Arthur when he started to find anything that can make Arthur be innocent. He knew he didn't want the whole thing to be the truth, he was running from reality. He fell for Arthur because the man pampered and protected him, like never anyone did. And he innocently fell into Arthur's arms, just like his dreams.

The irony. Their dreams actually collided and paralleled each other. And both of them think of the dream as nightmare; because both didn't like to be tied. It was a nightmare all right. It was a nightmare's fault that he was being chased and put into the whole troublesome whirlwind of problems and politics.

Yao felt empty. Too much happens in just two days. He couldn't stand it anymore.

He was breaking down.

* * *

><p>Everything he was thinking along the journey to the pentagon was lost when he saw Arthur inside the room, waiting for him.<p>

"Yao!" Arthur perked up. "Finally you are back!"

Yao didn't open his mouth—he couldn't even he wanted to, because he didn't know what to say that not jeopardize their possibly fake relationship; but his body was more honest. The next moment he was embracing Arthur's body, nestling himself inside Arthur's arms.

"…Yao, are you .. OK?"

Yao could feel Arthur's heart beat. It was quite fast for normal, so something must be worrying the British man. Arthur's scent filled his senses, so nostalgic, so warm, so safe… just like what he wanted to believe. He wanted to be safe, always, inside those arms. He didn't want to be back alone, where he should defend himself against the world. He had found those arms to carry him, to protect him, to comfort him. Losing it after knowing the comfort was too much.

"Arthur…"

Arthur nestled Yao deeper into his embrace. Yao found it was hard to breathe; but he didn't care. He wanted to be safe, to be comfortable. He should try to believe. Yet he couldn't. He was afraid. How many betrayal has he got in his life? Should he add another painful one, or should he pretend that everything was OK?

"Arthur, please say no."

"What?"

"…did you kill my brother?"

The silence was harp enough to kill. Yao gripped Arthur's shirt tighter. He realized he was holding his breath. And the way Arthur hesitated means he did have something to do with it.

_Please lie to me. _

"No." finally, Arthur answered. Yao could feel the British man shook his head. "No. I don't have anything to do with it."

Yao closed his eyes. His chest hurt. He wanted to cry. It was painful. Was Arthur lying? Or is it the truth? And why is it painful when he couldn't believe whatever Arthur was saying? He wanted him to say 'no'. but now, he didn't even know what 'no' means. Pathetic.

"Yao, I need to tell you something."

"Don't." Yao shook his head quickly. "I need to take a bath."

"I really need to tell you."

"Not now. Let's take a bath, together Arthur. Let's enjoy ourselves."

Arthur was alarmed. He let go of the embrace and shook Yao's body. "What happened? Did someone get you? What did they tell you? You are in danger Yao, this is not good. I think we should go somewhere first to make sure…"

"Arthur, stop." Yao shook his head. No matter what they do, they wouldn't be saved. It was the end of his make-belief fantasy of lover. Arthur wasn't his lover. Arthur was just a bastard who used him. But then, pitifully, he still wanted to be with the man.

"Yao… listen, this thing, everything, I need to explain. I just know today.."

Yao's words silenced him.

"I need you, now. Please, Arthur."

* * *

><p>Yao was lying naked on top of Arthur's abdomen. His head was on The British' chest and Arthur was playing with his hair. They were solemn, they didn't talk, because they didn't want to talk. Awkward, because both didn't know how to communicate effectively with each other.<p>

Their love making was soft, close, yet so far away. And when it was done, Yao felt so empty. Ad he knew it was time to confess. Now or never. Yao felt his body detached from its shell, and as his mind started to go deep into sleep, he whispered.

"…It is me, Arthur."

"Hmm?"

"I am the one in your dream. I have the same dreams too, and today I found out you were the one chasing me all along."

He could feel Arthur's body tensed up as he processed the information. Yao sighed and pulled himself up, so that he could reach Arthur's face. They kissed for a second, gently, soft. With that, Yao closed his eyes. A prickle of tears fell down across his cheek. He surrendered into the lull of sleep. He needs his sleep. Everything that happened all around him lately was too much to bear. He wanted to just sleep.

And never wake up.

* * *

><p>review?<p>

Truthfully I was close to dropping this story. Thank you so much for the encouragement, and you know who you are. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

Next one will be the end. I am so thankful for people who reviews and encouraged me. it is good to know that there are people still reading this.

On another note, my days are numbered. I won't be making new stories anymore except somebody asked or make a deal with me *blink at Kaya and Blind_Alchemist*. I feel that I am losing my place on this fandom, and it is maybe, maybe, the time to move on.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>No matter what happened, mornings always come. The room was still dim because the curtain blocked the sunlight from the window, but Yao opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep well, and his sleep alternated with a vague nightmare.<p>

His nightmare has changed. The maze where he was usually chased in was blurry, and for the whole night, he couldn't feel anything. There was nobody chasing after him. He tried to look back, he even stood there and waited, but nobody was chasing him. _Arthur_ wasn't chasing him.

Why does it feel so disappointing?

He stood up, walking silently to the kitchen. He wanted to make a nice cup of tea, and then decided from there. Yes, he knew that he would need to meet his father again. It was their deal, his father giving him a day to say goodbye to his previous life. So Yao looked around. Was it his life? No. the room was luxurious, as always. The kitchen was even bigger than his small apartment. The kitchen appliances in that kitchen exceeded everything in his small pantry back in his small apartment. Yes, previously Yao didn't need to cook luxuriously. He only has five plates and two bowls. Small rice cooker. No television, sofa or anything that decorates Arthur's magnificent living room. He was supposed to be saying goodbyes to his previous life, but instead he went back to Arthur.

Yao knew what that meant. Arthur has been hijacking his life in the recent months. The man has tricked Yao into the modelling world, luring Yao with money and facilities, assisting Yao throughout the modelling world, and also giving him the greatest satisfaction: the chance to know what it means to actually like someone.

Yes, he chose Arthur. Yao loves his mother because he didn't have the chance. A child can't choose his own parents. But the child can chose his partner. And shamelessly, Yao can admit that he love Arthur. And that's why he was there. To say goodbye to the man who chased him in the dream world as in the real one.

It's over. Yao sighed. He would come back to his father. Of course, he would bargain his way to the top. His father may require him to be a parliament member; however Yao was still (a bit) underage, and finishing his medicine degree would be the best choice. And he knew what was waiting for him; no matter how hard he tried, his bastard father will be the controller behind the curtain. He was born into his father's family. And since Kaoru was gone, he was the puppet for show now.

Amazing. His life was such a big drama. Everything come and go, everybody slipped into his life and fucked it upside down. First was his mother; making his childhood more than depressing enough; then Arthur, making Yao felt wanted just to be let down once he knew the truth; and then his father. The last boss who always made his life difficult. Yao smiled. He realized that he was just a small ant crushed between politics war between Arthur's company and his own politician father.

Yao remembered how Arthur told him about his father. Yes, Arthur's father was also a fucktard. In a way, Arthur was as fucked up as Yao. But at least Arthur's father did show that he cared for Arthur throughout his adolescence years. Arthur knew how to love, how to treasure something dear. But Yao? All his life he was trying to run, to keep his deranged mother, to hold himself together. He doesn't really know what was it is take to love someone. Everyone left. Nobody taught him how to love. And so, even though he knew he loves Arthur, Yao didn't know how to show his feeling to the British man. And somehow, it isn't important anymore. The thing is, everybody ius selfish. If Yao doesn't care more for himself, who will?

Yao took a pen and wrote a note on the table, writing his last note for Arthur.

* * *

><p>Yao closed the door behind him.<p>

The apartment was still the same—small and dull. The room was bare. It smelled bad and pungent, from being unoccupied for months. The sun couldn't shine in; the curtain window was still drawn. On the floor were his textbooks; over a glass of mouldy cheap tea.

He ran. Yes, he didn't want to follow anyone anymore. Before his father's lackeys come to get him, Yao slipped from Arthur's pentagon and took the bus. He got a bit of cash left, and he used it to get into the apartment room. Since it was purchased years ago, nobody dared to take over the room. Yao walked to the centre of the room and took off the tatami covering the floor. Underneath it was his bank book and stamp.

He got enough money from the first payment Arthur gave him. Yao could run somewhere and started a new life. The only thing weighing his decision down was the fact that he wanted to become a doctor too much. If he disappeared, the years he had spent learning medicine would be lost in vain. He touched one of the medical immunology books. It was one of the thickest, yet also one of the most informative. Maybe he could bring some along with him to read in the long train ride waiting for him in his escape.

Yes, maybe he could.

So he packed his stuff. The book was too big for his small backpack, so he decided to hand-carry. Yao looked around, satisfied. He didn't need much; only a bit of clothes and the book. The rest will come in the future, and he would think how to fulfil his needs along the way.

He was running away.

The exhilarating feeling was fuelling his spirit. Yes, he could do it. Everybody fucked his life up; so now is the time to take control of his own life and be free. With the mind of a free man, Yao opened the door knob of his apartment.

_I am free!_

"I know you will be here." The secretary smiled at him. Yao jumped, very surprised that the man was there. _What the hell?_

"It is not good to not keeping your promise, Mr. Yao. This is not tolerable. Please come with us."

Yao growled. He didn't know what took him over, but he instantly smashed the man with his immunology textbook on the face. The book was very heavy; and it caused quite some damage on the secretary. The dandy man staggered back, his nose bleeding and it seemed like his glasses crashed onto the floor. Without hesitating further, Yao ran away from the man. He rushed to pass through the bodyguards, who were more interested on their temporary master's injury.

Yao ran down the stairs as he heard the man shouting order to get Yao in whatever means it might take. Yao held his breath and run faster, knowing that it was his forte. The surrounding neighbourhood was his maze. He knew them by heart, because he had been living there more than half of his pathetic life, and he knew the small ways to avoid the bullies. So he took the left turn and jumped through the wall. he trew his textbook because it was too heavy.

The neighbourhood dog barked at him, but the poor animal was chained to its kennel. Yao ignored it, run to the other side of the house and jumped again, this time to an empty lot. He passed through the grass and trashes dumped by irresponsible people into the lot. The barbed wire tore a bit of his jeans, but Yao was too high on his adrenaline to feel the pain.

He ran again, this time passing trough a small local kindergarten. There were some early teachers and kids, but Yao ran passed them without saying anything. Since it was a bad neighbourhood, the residents had learned to ignore whatever happened around them as long as they themselves are not harmed. Yao's goal was the station's back door a block away from the kindergarten.

He ran and ran, through the small, narrow passageway. It was so narrow that people fatter than Yao will stuck between the two walls. It was originally a mistake made by the builder, a space between two adjacent walls. Yao slipped in nicely, and in front of him was the station. It was small, but once he get in ad get his ticket, he could get into the coming train and be free!

Nobody was chasing him anymore, so Yao felt relaxed. He stood again the pillar, catching his breath. The next train will come in one minute. Quite risky, but it was the fastest train available. Yao didn't care about his destination as long as he could run away from the ridiculous life he was in. He wanted to be free. He was no longer chased by his nightmare, and now he will start the life where he can choose his own choice.

"There!"

Yao turned his head to see the bodyguards were running towards him. His eyes widened and Yao ran towards the end of the station place. It was a small, open station where the border between station and public space was only a barbed wire fence. Yao tried his best to climb, but he slipped down. Meanwhile the men were chasing after him, getting nearer and nearer.

_Damn! _Yao hissed and tried again, this time he threw his bag first, so that he has less weight to carry when jumping over the fence. He took his first step and then climbed up. but the men were close, too close. One of them actually reached his leg. And he felt his body being pulled down.

Yao grimaced. On top of him was the barbed wire. He knew if he grabbed the wire, he would bleed. But if he hung onto the wire, those bodyguards cannot pull him down. _Now or never_. Yao closed his eyes and grabbed the wire tightly. It cut through his skin; it stung and Yao felt the warm blood started to trickle from his painful palms. Grimacing, the pain did really sting like hell. But he tightened his grab and kicked his feet backwards, right into the man who was holding his feet's face.

The man groaned and let go. Yao knew it was the time to jump over the fence.

And suddenly his left feet was shot.

Burning pain came from his left calf. He couldn't move his calf, it was spazzing uncontrollably. Yao looked down to see that his calf was indeed, torn with a bullet inside the wound.

"Get down, or I'll shot your other feet."

"Try me." Yao hissed. "My father requires you to bring me alive."

"Bullets in your feet won't kill. You should know that as a doctor wannabe."

"But I can get infection."

"Better than you running away."

"Ï am not coming down!" Yao shrieked. His whole body was in pain and suddenly turned cold. The only burning part of his body was the shot calf. The muscle was torn. Yao could feel that he was losing the sensations from his left foot…

"Don't be ridiculous. It's win-win for both of us. You come down and we will bring you to hospital."

"People… they are watching…!" Yao tried to sound brave, but the pain was too much.

"You are bleeding, Mr. Yao. Anything but surrendering is futile."

Yao knew he was lost.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes, he knew where he was. His father was looking from the bed beside him. The old man looked older and solemn. Yao felt uncomfortable being around his old man.<p>

"Stop looking .." Yao tried to shout, but what came out from his mouth was a weak squeak. His mouth was dry and his left leg was in pain. Yao peered down, but he couldn't see much except that he was covered in blanket and have an IV into his arms. He was still groggy from the sedatives, apparently.

"Yao, my son…"

"Satisfy, much?" Yao answered sarcastically but what came from his mouth was weak, weak whisper. "You have taken ..everything from ..me and now …you shoot my ..leg?"

"You just have an operation, you should rest."

Yao knew without being told. His body was still weak from operation burden and the sedatives. He wanted to shout to any nurse around to shoot him more morphine, his damn leg was hurting so badly, yet his eyes betrayed him.

"..Why?" Yao whispered. "Why do you hate me.. this much..?"

His father's eyebrows twitched.

"I. know you…don't want…me to born but yo.. took my childhood awa.. from.. me. Isn't it enou…?"

The man suddenly looked very, very old.

Yao couldn't make his eyes open anymore. He surrendered into the blissful darkness.

* * *

><p><em>This time, he turned back to see everything behind him. <em>

_To his amazement, it was empty. There were no roads, no more maze. It was just darkness. _

_He looked around, and he was alone. In the darkness. _

_He had graduated from the nightmare. Now he can sleep as much as he likes._

* * *

><p>Arthur didn't know what was waiting behind the door. but he knew that Yao would be there. The note Yao left on the kitchen table was too short, fucking concise.<p>

_I love you. Good bye. _

_Yao. _

It was unacceptable. Arthur immediately realized that Yao didn't believe him at all. Yao thought that Arthur was Antonio, the one who killed his brother and the one who wanted to use Yao as a weapon against his political father. Yao thought Arthur was the one responsible for everything. And of course, the notion didn't settle well with Arthur.

He was a victim. Arthur was a victim too. He didn't know anything or everything about it until the day before when Francis told him. And he didn't want to accept Yao's decision like that. Arthur knew he deserved a chance to explain himself. And Yao was wrong to just leave in the morning, leaving such a fucking irritating note.

So when the dandy secretary came to fetch Yao, Arthur made a deal with the man. And that's why he was there. He was in front of the hospital room which hosted Yao's father.

It's showtime.

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

If anybody fucking KNOW why opioids like morphine have greater efficacy on female rats compare to male, please tell me. Is it because of the delta, gama or mu receptors? do you think estrogens have effect on analgesic sensitivity? or is it maybe because of testosterone? All the papers I found on it are OLD. they dated back to 1990. no newest review. Fuck neuropharmacology.

Oh, and I actually making a final essay about Yaoi and yuri. If you are interested, we can discussed it all the way! XD

Hasegawa.


	18. Chapter 18

This is the end. I am sorry for the long waiting period. I kept coming back because it somehow doesnt satisfy me. even the current version is not what I wished it would turn out, but I can safely say this is the happiest end I can give you. more author notes at the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"…why are you here?"<p>

Arthur maintained eye contact even though his head was only about one millimetre away from the guns held by some bodyguards. Arthur knew he wasn't wrong, so he didn't flinch at all.

The British was standing one metre away from the bed that hosted the politician. Arthur's back was against the wall and his sides were flanked completely with bodyguards, ready at a moment's notice to break his neck or shoot his brains out. His legs were almost giving out. Being near the business end of the gun was quite intimidating. Arthur knew that the only possible thing that could save him and Yao was to be honest here. But there was a real chance that his honesty may not be perceived as truthful by Yao's father.

Arthur spoke out. "I am innocent."

"And so are my sons." The man on the bed grimaced. "Yet you have destroyed both of them."

"I am not in any way included in the feud between you and Antonio," Arthur calmly remarked. "I was just notified about it yesterday."

"Do you think I believe you?"

Arthur knew he wouldn't be able to gain Yao's father's trust easily. Yao's father looked nothing like any other generic old man—despite the fact that he was lying on the bed, unable to walk properly. His eyes were sharp and dark, conveying a glare that almost looked to physically crush Arthur, the culprit who he believed had killed one of his young sons and had destroyed the other. The old man did have a really threatening aura. And right now it seemed the old man didn't have any intention of listening to him. But he needed to try.

"Francis told me all about it—I had no idea that my own company was used as the cover for most of the underworld's dirty activities. If you listen to me, I'll give you all my access to the company's private data and you can find all the proof you need to see I am innocent. But first, I need you to agree to two conditions."

"You really think you are in a position to bargain with me?" the man asked in disbelief. "What is my guarantee that you are speaking the truth?"

"Actually, he is." Suddenly a voice belonging to a woman entered the room. Everybody turned their heads towards the back of the room. Arthur started as he realized that he knew the voice so well…

Before the opened door Belgium stood, beside the Austrian secretary.

* * *

><p>She saw how her employer's face turned into an even paler ash color. Belgium smirked, but she quickly hid her smile. It was kind of funny to see her boss looking this bad. Usually her boss was either angry or busy being an arrogant prick. The way Arthur looked now was priceless. And yes, she was a double agent. She had intended to do this since the day she'd applied for work as Arthur's secretary.<p>

"_I beg you." Elizabetha looked distressed. "I know this is not fair to you, but he really needs your help. You would be an excellent spy for that company. I am so sorry, Bell…" _

It was a gamble, it was very dangerous. Belgium went into the enemy's den as a secretary in disguise. And she somehow climbed the corporate ladder high enough to be Arthur's, the company's main director's, personal secretary. She was risking her life for her love for Elizabetha. She couldn't ever refuse Elizabetha, despite the pangs of jealousy from knowing that her partner still harboured feelings for her former husband.

"I was the one who provided you with the documents from the last several years," she spoke out. It was funny how the whole room had fallen silent, and how they were hanging onto her every word. "From the minute they discovered that the company's confidential data had been leaked, it became much harder for me to access them. But this morning I had finally obtained everything, and I now can assure you, sir, that my direct boss, Arthur Kirkland, has nothing to do with this whole feud."

The politician looked sceptically at both of the secretaries. Roderich nodded to assure his master.

"I have everything in this USB drive," Belgium continued. "I can give it to you if you agree to release my boss and listen to his conditions."

* * *

><p><em>He found the silence very welcomed. What happened recently has made him very very weak; being in silence and solitude returned some of his strength back. He felt like recharging. He wasn't afraid of the solitude anymore. While being with others felt merrier, being alone was even better; since he needs not think about others. <em>

_He smiled sadly. He knew,since long time ago, his own suicidal tendency. Asking for shark to eat him? Taking a dangerous path and defied his father on his face, accepting a certain lover into his life… and also accepting a possibility of a brother into his heart were all something that he used to cleverly avoid._

_So maybe this time, it was really the time for him to just surrender and accept his death as a present?_

_Suddenly his surrounding brightened. Shielding his eyes from the light; he felt everything changed. when he opened his eyes, he wasn't sure that he was dreaming. Or maybe he was dreaming inside a dream._

_His mother was standing in front of him. He couldn't move, and he was buck naked. He was his nine year old self. Around them was the whole maze. He was back in the maze again. _

_So he was in a dream, another dream. _

_He tried to move his head to look around, but he couldn't move. he wanted to return to the blissful solitude. He was in peace inside that dark place. He didn't want to face anybody anymore. And it felt unnatural that his mother was still taller than him. he remembered her as a frail, beautiful but weak woman. She was small and needs to be protected. Not like that, towering over him. she felt rather scary like that._

_Her fingers on his chin were cold. They forced him to lift his face up, and he found himself staring into his dead mother's pretty face. _

_She was smiling, at least. _

"_Yao, my Yao." _

"_Mo…" He couldn't finish his sentence. His mother was crying. _

_He was frozen. He has seen his mother crying so many times before. For his mother, the constant flux of changing emotions was something like consuming daily bread for her. But being a child, and he **was** a child, still, he didn't know how to react. He was speechless, weak. Looking at his mother's crying face, he could almost physically feel his mother's despair and hurt. Yet he didn't know how to calm his mother, because he had never been taught. And all he could do was to promise that he should never cry in front of others, because crying in front of others only burdens them in the end. _

"_It's your fault. I never wished to have you. If I hadn't had you, I could be normal, living a normal life, you know that?" she sobbed. "I never wanted to beg in front of that filthy family. I didn't even wish to fall in love with that evil man. But you- you came into my body and turned everything upside down."_

_He was speechless. _

"_I was abandoned, raped, and I killed myself. Now I am torn between the two worlds, unable to pass away. I've been haunting your dreams. Isn't that pathetic? Ironic? You were inside me for a whole nine months and now I have been residing inside you for whole nine years?"_

_A bit of his heart screamed in pain of denial. He… he realised that he somehow thought his mother had loved him, maybe once. _

"_Why? I don't wish to stay here. I don't wish to stay in a place where everything is replayed again and again, depicting the story of my pathetic life. Why can't you let me go?"_

"_I want to let you go!" he finally screamed. "You were the one who's been haunting me! You were the one who made my life so difficult! You were the one who was supposed to protect me from harm and give me love, as a mother! You were the one who was supposed to love me unconditionally! You were the burden! You were the one that has made my own life so pathetic! I should have hated you!" _

_He screamed his head off. His eyes started to blur. What was this? His mother was complaining about her life and blaming him? What a ridiculous thing! He was the one who was supposed to be angry and unsatisfied with his life! What a fucking joke!_

_His mother stopped crying. "Are these your honest feelings?"_

"_Yes! If you remember, I was ever a child to begin with! I barely got through each day of my childhood, living as though I were living my life as a sin! It was hell! I had no one, and you burdened me even further with your antics! You were the one who was supposed to be strong! I hate you!"_

"_..You hate me?"_

"_Yes! I hate you! Because of you, I've never been able to really love someone! I can't even react to others' feelings like a normal human being! You should be happy that I was still alive to bury you the last time! I was… I was…I don't want to admit it, but I hate you more than I love you… I hate how you were never there for me, just like that damn man whose only contribution to my life was his essence to make me!"_

_Silence fell between them. He closed his eyes. It was painful and tiring. He was angry. His anger was buried deep inside himself and he had never let it go, because simply, nobody had ever cared enough to help him let it go. Nobody had ever showed him how to channel his emotions in a healthy way. And now all the deeply-buried rage had just resurfaced, when he had heard how his mother had always thought of him as a mistake. He might be a damned mistake, but he hadn't deserved what his life had turned into. _

"_Why did you even give birth to me if you knew everything would turn this way?"_

_His question was barely whispered. He wished somebody would return him to the dark place, with the peaceful solitude of being alone. Please. He didn't want any of these anymore. _

"…_I grew to expect more." His mother's voice suddenly became distant. "When I became aware that you were inside me, the only thing on my mind at the time was money and revenge. But then… you came, you were small, and I think I loved you." _

"_You did…?"_

"_I did."_

_He opened his eyes, a feeling of hope filling his chest. Stupid. But he was still nine years old; he was still a baby. He wanted to stay a baby if that was the state in which his mother said she loved him. "You did? Can you say it again?"_

"_I am sorry." She suddenly smiled. "I can't. But finally, you have admitted that you hated me. Finally, now you can release me. Thank you, my son. You meant a lot to me. I am sorry for everything. I should have been a better mother." _

"_Mo.."_

"_But you need to wake up. Once you are awake, everything will cease to exist. I will be gone. No more nightmares. There is only the future."_

"_But I…I don't want reality! I don't want anything painful like that again! I want to stay here, with you, just like how we used to be!"_

"_Now you are free." His mother's outline started to blend into the maze. "Find your own happiness, Yao. I am sorry." _

"_But… wait! I still haven't told you everything! I can be your pietous son forever! I can be small forever, I promise!"_

"_You have overcome your anger towards me. I have no reason to stay anymore. Just one more piece of last advice… as your mother… that man… he is persistent, you know? He keeps coming into this place. He… he is someone worth staying for." _

_And then she was gone. He shouted, hollowly. _

_He hadn't even finished speaking. And she was gone. How selfish could she be? Leaving him alone because now she had obtained her freedom? True, he wasn't angry anymore, but how about his sadness? His loneliness? And his wish to meet her again? Because despite everything that had happened, she was his mother after all. _

_Now he was truly alone._

_The maze around him started to crumble. He wished the crumbling structure around him would bury him alive. Yet, even as the walls continued disintegrating around him, they never touched him. It was a bit like an illusion. His surroundings became darker and colder. Suddenly a shadow jumped to his side. He turned to see his little brother smiling at him widely. _

"_You are the coolest brother in the world! I am glad I met you."_

_A new hope. He wasn't alone. He quickly stretched his hand to touch the boy's face, to hold him close. Yet the boy dissolved into the darkness before he could even say his name. _

_He was always running away from his feelings. Now that he had faced them, everything around him had started to crumble and he was left with emptiness. _

_He had grown. He was no longer the child. _

_Yao had graduated from his own nightmare. It was time now to wake up. _

* * *

><p>Arthur watched in solemnity. He himself was ignored, but the gun beside his head was still dutifully aimed at him. All he could do was silently wait till the discussion between Roderich, Belgium and Yao's father came to an end.<p>

He had just noticed that Yao was actually inside the room the whole time. He was happy when he first realized it, thinking that he did not need to search any further for Yao. But when he realized that Yao was on the bed, the small body linked to IVs and with one leg bandaged heavily, Arthur became agitated. He wanted to see Yao from a closer position.

What happened, he demanded to know, but nobody had the time to answer him. Yao's father looked as though he were dismissing Arthur's existence altogether; in truth, it was the only thing he could do to show that he could accept Arthur's innocence. Belgium and Roderich were busy analysing whatever they got, and for once Arthur felt ignored, used and useless.

"We can officially demand a warrant now," Roderich finally spoke out, adjusting his glasses. "I am going off to the authorities."

"Let me see Yao," Arthur grumbled. "I am harmless and innocent."

Yao's father made a face. Arthur recognized it as a sneer of disgust.

"You _know_ I am harmless! Yao is my lover; I value him more than you do! I demand an explanation of why he is here!"

"I forbid you from seeing him," Yao's father hissed. "You have already harmed him beyond belief. He was supposed to be a surgeon. He should have been safe inside that small nest I made for him, and then you came along and forced him to become something he isn't. You should be ashamed of yourself, calling yourself his "lover." He was happy before you met him."

"Oh yea?" The British's blood started to boil. "I beg for differ. When I saw him for the first time, he wasn't someone who could even smile properly. He was a crude-mannered, foulmouthed little medical student who worked his ass off and sold his body for money. Do you think he was even remotely happy? And who the hell do you think you are? Isn't it too late now to start acting like a father?"

"He is my son. You have no right to question me. I'll forgive you, but you need to promise to disappear from Yao's life. If you ever dare to come back, I'll put you in jail."

"…Put me in jail all you want, but return Yao to me." Arthur said, determination clearly filled his face. "He would be happier when he is with me compared to be your doll, you heartless bastard. I will protect him from you, no matter what you think otherwise."

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes, Yao was expecting to face an empty room. Instead, he found himself in Arthur's bed, with Kiku by his side.<p>

"Finally you've woken up. It's already been two weeks, you know?"

"Two…?" Everything felt heavy. His mouth was dry. He couldn't speak.

"You were lounging in a coma for the whole week. Mr. Kirkland managed to move you into his pentagon, so be thankful!"

Yao knew he should be feeling very bad or angry, being scowled and lectured like that by Kiku, but all he could feel right now was bliss and peace. He actually _missed_ the lecture from the Japanese. Kiku's voice sounded so soothing in his ears. He felt like he has woken up and everything before was a bad dream and Kiku's lecture was welcoming him into a new world full of roses and candies. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound.

"He woke up?" another voice chimed in and Yao realised it was Belgium's voice. Yao found himself smiling. He recognised her from her voice alone. He missed her too. She was one of the very few women in his life that he had come to accept. It felt good to hear her voice.

"Yes, but he is still as high as the kites." Kiku scowled. Yao smiled wider, if that possible, if only his cheek wasn't that heavy… maybe he was still heavily sedated. "Do you think it is wise to let him sleep back or should we slap him awake?"

"Hush, Kiku, you are being so harsh." Belgium answered, Yao could feel some amusement in her voice. "Thank you for looking after Yao today. You may go now; Alfred is waiting outside."

Yao felt the presence of Kiku near him went away; and its place, stood Belgium. Yao could smell the faint perfume Belgium always wore.

"Have fun in your date, Kiku!" The woman said loud, and Yao swore he could hear Kiku stammered.

"N..No! He is not…! We are not…! It's not a date!"

Belgium chuckled before she turned to Yao.

"How do you feel, Mr. Yao?"

"….Fine. happy to be alive."

"Glad you feel that." The lady answered. "…Arthur will come to check you soon."

"Where… is he?" Yao asked, slowly since his facial muscle was still quite stiff. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, his eyelids were just too heavy.

"He is busy severing contacts with the company. The bosses—the other bosses, they were all gone and the company is in crumble. Arthur is trying to safe everything he could, including the employee. You may not believe it, but Arthur is really innocent and is a victim here. Francis and Antonio are missing, while Gilbert is under arrest." Belgium explained.

"…Arthur… under arrest?" Yao asked slowly.

"No. He was cleared from any charge. Your father made sure of that. They made a deal. Arthur gave him all the information he needs to bring Antonio down and in return, your father grants Arthur innocence."

Yao slowly nodded.

"I am no longer Arthur's personal assistant. Now I am his business partner. We are opening a new modelling agency. You need to get well soon, Mr. Yao, because you are our trump card."

Yao thought she was kidding, but maybe she was telling the truth too. There was no telling about Belgium's seriousness. She is one scary lady.

"Are you hungry? Or do you want to drink?"

Yao nodded a bit. "…Water…"

A moment afterward, he felt the wet end of a straw was slipped between his lips. Wow. He was being served like a king! He didn't even need to use his hand to drink! Maybe he should enjoy it as long as he could…

Ah, and he also needs to prepare himself for Arthur too. Yao really missed their banter and strange relationship. Maybe he was still high from the drugs, but thinking of Arthur made him strangely happy. And he knew Arthur would be very annoying (but cute) too, just like he always is. Oh, now he could say that he missed the man so much. Arthur's smiley face is very cute. Arthur's voice is soothing, and Arthur's bed is very comfortable. he wanted to kiss the man so much. Pity he couldnt move his body as yet. Once he could, though, Arthur would have no time to rest from his lust.

Yes, Yao has graduated from his nightmare, so everything will be good now.

* * *

><p>END.<p>

Yao is still high from the drugs, so he became overly positive, but you can see that he is now free from everything, and he will continue being a brat he was. but now, a happy brat. If I can, I will give you epilogue. You can tell me what you want to see, and i will take great care to elaborate it in the epilogue.

Review for the whole story please? (I recommend reading the whole thing again-it sounds like a shameless advertisement, but I did it myself. I actually forgotten what I have wrote here. By the way, when I looked back, I realise that I am now not as good as I was before-and also, it seemed weird but I dont remember writing any of those. to be honest I dont remember much about other stories I have written either-its been so long, eh? The only think sucked in my head was 'Regret'). By the way, I have finished my bachelor degree and now I am having internship in hospital. I wish I can continue into surgery. and that's why I dont have much time to day dream anymore, let alone writing something.

Love you all! (special thanks to Kaya because she gave me this very cute Iggy Chu phone straps for Christmas! And also, Blind_ALchemist, for being the wonderful supporter she always is! XD) and thanks to you guys too!

By the way, I will finish Between You and Me, and after that, you can accept my resignation. I will stop writing for this fandom, I think.

ciao!


	19. Chapter 19 epilogue

An epilogue, of some sort, as I promise.

Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and faving! OMG, I am so loved, ehehehe.

* * *

><p>Yao's hand stopped on the smooth surface of a pair of socks with Harry Potter logo embossed on it. He caressed it softly, slowly trailing through. It was only worn once, when his late little brother first gave him. But now, even looking hurts, let alone wearing it again. So he kept it inside the locked drawer, the special place he reserved for everything that would remind him of his past.<p>

They had move from the luxurious pentagon into a medium, four bedroom house in a suburb next to the city where Yao's university is. Arthur business wasn't growing as steady as he wished, but at least he managed to safe his company and started over. With the ruined reputation, Arthur needs to mend everything and sacrifice many luxuries he used to own in order to fund his company. So they sold the pentagon (it was in the name of the company's anyway) and bought the house instead.

Yao, honestly, like the place better. He decorated the place, and as much as he hated it for making him felt like a bloody _housewife_, it became some sort of therapy for him. He managed to make everything homey, as what he used to imagine, what a house with proper normal family has. Unlike Arthur's arrogant and cool pentagon. Unlike his father's magnificent and old traditional family mansion. Unlike his little small apartment which he lived in with his mother. And by decorating it, Yao made a breakthrough from his discomfort of 'settling down' with Arthur.

He loves the man, for sure. But living with a person who is not crazy was new to him. especially when Arthur is also a normal defect human being, who is capable of being loveable and a bloody insufferable headstrong idiot at the same time. They agreed at many things, like who cooks and who cleaned, or who gets the bathroom first or who should buy the tissue toilet. But they disagreed more often than not, starting from how Arthur refused to eat capsicum or Yao refused to let Arthur buy the 50 inch television for their small living room. Or how Arthur always wants sex in the morning and Yao ability to study is greatest in the morning, so an hour of solitude would help. Or, how Arthur being an irritable moron, especially after he had exhausting board meetings and on the same time, Yao returned from an exhausting day in the university and lab. The latest problem was because Arthur wanted to get butt plug for Yao and Yao dead set against it. Stupid, really. Even Belgium refused to settle it for them, muttering how stupid couple they were.

They had moved around 6 months ago, and since then, Yao has returned to the university, continuing his postponed study. It was a bit hard for him, adjusting the life again, but Yao managed it in grace. On the other hand, since Arthur wants him to be home no later than 7 pm every night, it makes Yao feels like a working housewife. It kept him busy, and it keep him from his break down a bit. Yet sometimes he still gets nightmares.

No, no more chasing in his dream. Arthur never chasing in his dream anymore, and so is Yao never being the chased in Arthur's dream. But they still dreamt about each other—Arthur, more often—with them engaging in more adult act. And Yao could feel whenever the British had such dream, because he would be woken up with a thing poking up his arse, entering without asking for permission. Like a teenager with late wet dream.

Bloody sex maniac.

Yao smiled softly. The socks looked harmless. But it appeared in his dream, with his little brother smiling and offering the socks, before the scene changed and his little brother was inside a coffin, looking pale and all wrong. His father was standing beside the coffin, and Yao could hear him asked, '_why Kaoru? Why not you?' _

Ridiculous, of course. His father has expressed his blessings on Yao and Arthur. He even promised and made a legal contract that he won't meet Yao anymore, except Yao wished it or emergency reason. So far he hadn't heard a word from the politician, although he appeared a lot in the news with his successful mafia-slaying activities. But he lost the election to another candidate, so he settled down being the second best, the head of parliament.

A pair of arms enveloped his hip. Arthur's breath was hot on the back of his neck.

"Why? Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah."

Arthur didn't answer and buried his face into Yao's hair.

"Come back to bed. I'll help you sleep."

"No more, Arthur. I am still sore from this morning."

"No more of that, I promise. I'll sing for you. Or read you a story book."

"…I am not a kid."

"Yes I know." Arthur smirked, and Yao felt ticklish. "But you love me anyway. And I cannot sleep without you there."

Yao shook his head in disbelief, but he was smiling. He wasn't fooling anyone. He was frankly, _happy _with the display of affection.

"Fine."

"Those socks…"Arthur trailed, realizing why Yao was awake. "Do you want to see him this weekend? I'll drive you to the graveyard."

"…No. I think I am fine." Yao shook his head, and leaned onto Arthur's chest. "Just a stupid dream. About birthday party… that last one."

"Ah, that one." Arthur acknowledged the memory. "…Actually, I still think you shouldn't sell those jewelleries you got last time. It looks good on you. With or without clothes."

"Pervert, much?" Yao smiled.

"I have more than enough money to support you through the med school, Yao."

"And we have finished talking about this. No. You need the money for the company. I cannot sacrifice many people's salary over my own selfish reason."

"It is within my budget, Yao."

"Sssh. I don't want to argue about this, ok? The presents just remind me of the whole thing anyway, so it's good I sell them away."

"Fine. I won't argue about it. But tell me, last time, what did Honda gave you? I am curious."

"Oh, him?" Yao laughed. "He gave me a prepaid ten one hour sessions with his psychologist."

"…very thoughtful of him." Arthur didn't know how to react, so he opted for the safest answer. Yao and Kiku have the weirdest relationship, with both of them trowing insults to each other all day and night if they are given the permission, even with the help of the iphone talk messaging, but one can tell that both cares about the other. Although the sentiment was really subtle, hidden beneath sarcasm.

"Always." Yao whispered. "Come, then, Arthur. I am cold."

"I'll warm you."

"Don't be a pervert."

"That's what people do, my dear, to their lover." Arthur smirked. "Warming you when you are cold, are they not? Am I right, doctor?"

"Silly you."

"Yes, yes, what is me compare to the top achiever of med school…" the words trailed as Arthur kissed Yao slowly.

* * *

><p>Review for the whole story?<p>

See you in the next! (If I even manage to finish what I started... God, anybody wants to write down my ideas for me?)


End file.
